Pedestal
by Zamairiac
Summary: Star thinks that Marco is gone, that she can never have him as anything more than a friend. A mysterious stranger has come to show Star otherwise, and just why Jackie Lynn Thomas and Marco Diaz are unlikely to stay together. Was meant to be a series, now an actual story. Rated M for language and a little bit of sultry Star Butterfly.
1. Chapter 1

_**This isn't my usual stuff I know, but MLP has just died for me. And so I've moved onto something I actually think could suppass it.**_

 ** _Begin!_**

 **Pedestal**

It hurt.

It was a bubbling sensation of various emotions, all jammed and stirred and forced together into one horrible, almost evil feeling.

Regret.

Star Butterfly rarely regretted anything she did. Oh, she knew she made mistakes and always did her best to rectify them, but her devil may care attitude towards life made the feeling of regret almost nonexistent.

But this…this was different. _She_ had caused this to happen, _she_ had pushed her best friend in this direction and encouraged it from the start. So what right did she have to regret it?

What right did she have to regret the fact that her bestie, her rock, her world had begun to date Jackie Lynn Thomas?

 _None,_ she thought, her chest aching with a ghostly pain. _I have no reason to regret this, but I do. I couldn't see what he meant to me until it was too late. And now it is too late. Jackie has Marco in her evil little hands and I…I don't have him at all anymore._

This wasn't quite as true as Star believed it to be, but in her bout of emotional angst she couldn't see beyond her own misery, like most teenagers.

But that was what he was here for.

A flash of light startled Star out of her thoughts and straight into battle mode, her wand in her hands and glowing with suppressed power before her new arrival had even begun to get his bearings.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my room?" Star demanded, her teeth bared in a grimace.

The stranger looked almost human. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and even his clothing was a typical male attire of a black t-shirt and jeans. The only thing that suggested otherwise was his skin, an almost watery substance that flickered and danced with various colours.

He smiled at Star almost fondly and put his hands up in a show of peace. "Fear not little Star, I am not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm actually here to help you with your current predicament."

Star squinted at the stranger and lowered her wand arm slowly, her trusting nature as always overriding any sense of potential danger.

"Well thank you I think," she said reluctantly. "But I really am not in the mood for riddles right now."

The stranger chuckled and tilted his head to one side, a crooked smile across his face. "You really are nothing at all like your mother. A breath of fresh air I must admit, for even when young…Moon was rather stiff with others."

Star stared at him for a couple of seconds before biting down a snort of laughter and shaking her head. "Okay crazy dude, I think it's time you got home and I got back to bed."

"Crazy, me?" the stranger looked at Star, his smile now a grin. "Oh most likely, but if you go back to bed now before listening to what I have to say, then an Earthen saying will very much come true."

"Wha-?"

"You make the bed you lie in, Star Butterfly. And Marco Diaz will not lie in it with you."

Star's foot stopped and hovered in midair, her head snapping back to look at the now serious stranger with confusion and a little fear.

"Marco in my bed, what?" the hearts on her cheeks glowed ever so slightly as the thought crossed her mind. "What are you talking about, who are you? Are you trying to say you're going to hurt Marco!"

Fear clouded her thoughts as the image of her best friend in pain crossed it, and she instantly pointed her wand at the stranger…only to find her hand empty.

"I mean him nor you any harm," the stranger intoned softly, Star's wand held in his right hand. "As I've said, I'm only here to help you. In fact I'm here to help both of you."

"You stay away from him!" Star yelled, panic and fear still permeating her mind. Without her wand and Marco nowhere in sight to back her up, Star was more than a little frightened.

Could she take him on physically, she was no slouch without her wand, but this stranger seemed to exude power.

"I am NOT here to hurt him," he repeated, his tone firm and eyes hard as they stared into Star's. "I know how impulsive you are Star Butterfly, but if you could simply stop and _think_ for a moment, you'd realize that I could have killed you at any moment, yet have not. Why is that, could it be that I am actually here to help you?"

The stranger's words took a few moments to sink in, but the truth behind them was hard.

 _He had my wand, but I don't think he actually needs it to hurt me._

Slowly but steadily, Star's chest stopped heaving and her pulse slowed down to a more reasonable level.

"Very good," the stranger intoned softly. "Now that I have your attention, allow me to help you."

"With what?" Star asked, genuinely confused.

"What else, but Marco Diaz of course," he said, smiling as Star's eyes widened a fraction. "Your heart aches for him, its pain echoes across time and I found myself drawn towards it, as I have many times before with so many others."

Despite the randomness of the situation, Star found her thoughts consumed once again with Marco and her regret.

She looked down at her bare feet. "Marco and I…we're just friends," she said slowly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "We're just friends, he's happy with Jackie and he doesn't…he won't ever lo…"

"It doesn't have to end the way you think it does Star," the stranger spoke, his eyes sad as he looked at the broken Princess. "Mr Diaz's and Miss Thomas's story is one I've seen happen so many times, and more often than not it always ends the same way."

Star looked at the stranger once again with confusion written all over her face. Her eyes were shining with emotion she fought daily to keep buried.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

The stranger floated over to her bed and sat down upon it, before patting the space next to him and waiting. Star hesitated but walked over nonetheless, sitting down beside him.

"Marco has been attracted to Jackie since he was in the third grade," the stranger began, ignoring the pain he felt from Star upon saying this. "He looked at her one day and was simply blown away by what he saw. Her hair, her attitude and the way she smiled at him when she gave him _that_ nod.

"And ever since then he's had her on a pedestal. Close enough to see but never touch, except now he can. And that's the problem with their relationship."

Star, who had been both listening and trying so hard to reign in her _hurt_ , was momentarily distracted by this and looked at the stranger with something almost akin to tentative hope.

"What's the problem in their relationship?" she asked.

"The problem is the pedestal," the stranger answered, smiling sadly. "It's always the same. Marco's had her on that pedestal for so long that he doesn't actually know anything about her beyond what he's observed and imagined. He doesn't know the real Jackie Lynn Thomas, and when he does, that's when the pedestal begins to fall."

"You're saying they're going to break up?" Star asked, hating the way her heart leapt and seemed to fill with overwhelming happiness.

The stranger seemed to think for a moment before holding out his hand, which quickly began to glow. Then in a flash of light, the river-like substance had a little Marco swimming in it.

"Aww he's so cute," Star gushed, her little hearts glowing pink as she looked at the tiny Marco.

"That he is," the stranger chuckled, shaking his head. "But he is more than cute, look as he swims and I shall explain his branching paths."

Star watched as Mini Marco swam down the strangers arm before stopping at his hand and choosing to swim towards his thumb. Upon doing so, a watery hole in the fabric of reality appeared before Star, showing a much older Marco and Jackie shouting at each other.

"Ah, the Jackie Path," the stranger mused. "Straight to the point then it is. Down this path, Marco and Jackie stay together beyond high school. They marry and have a single child a few years later, but with many fights in-between. Later down the road they have a divorce, their child goes back and forth between them and eventually upon growing up abandons both of them to their hatred of each other.

"You are Marco no longer talk at this point, Jackie didn't like how close you still were beyond high school and put a stop to it. So in the end, Marco dies friendless and alone."

The hole closed, a very old Marco sitting alone in a dark room as his eyes closed for the last time along with it.

Star gaped at the stranger in shock at the revelation, unable to believe that such a thing could actually happen to her best friend.

"Then I have to break them up somehow, I can't let this happen to Marco!" she cried, jumping off the bed and racing to the door, only to find it locked.

"Wait Star Butterfly, there is more for you to see," he said quickly, gesturing with his free hand to her to come closer. "Time is like a river you see, it flows and branches off in many different directions. The Jackie Path was one of the more probable ways for the two to end, but there is more than Jackie in Marco's life, there is you."

"Me?" Star echoed, her eyes glued to Mini Marco as he swam out of the Jackie Path and towards the stranger's ring finger. Once more the hole opened, and Star couldn't stop herself from sighing as an adult Marco appeared inside it, sitting next to an older version of herself with a crown atop his head.

"Ah, the Star Path," the stranger intoned, smiling to himself fondly. "I do like this one, and I think you will too."

"W-What happens in it?" Star asked, her curiosity at its peak as she sat back down.

"Why, you and Marco of course," he chuckled as her face lit up. "Down this path, Marco and yourself become lovers. And because of your prior friendship, which was already as tough and strong as it could possibly be, it makes your relationship unbelievable. He knows you, he isn't afraid of losing you if he makes a mistake because he knows that you are always stronger together than apart. And you know this too.

"You were never on a pedestal for Marco, you were his best friend. You were the only person in the world he could truly be himself with, and he loves you for that."

The hole shimmered slightly and the image of the two upon their thrones was replaced with the two of them holding the other, their mouths engaging in a passionate war.

Star's wand could have burst into flames and she wouldn't have cared. Marco loved her in this future, _he_ loved her! But he was with Jackie now so…

"Ah ah ah, remember Star Butterfly what I said about branching paths," the stranger said knowingly. "This is but a potential path for the both of you, one that could become true in time."

"Mr and Mrs Butterfly, King and Queen of Mewni. I must admit that I do so enjoy peeking into this future, the two of you make quite a pair. You're impulsive even then, but he tempers your fire and because of it, your land is the best it has ever been."

 _Marco and me, married…King and Queen of Mewni! Oh…_

The stranger snapped his Marco-less fingers at the currently drooling Star, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, her hearts bright pink while she watched in fascination as the future image of Marco finished undoing her bra.

Then it closed.

"That's as much as _I_ want to see thank you," the stranger muttered. "Regardless though, this is one very much probable path for the two of you."

"How can I make it happen?" Star asked eagerly, her previous hatred of her hope long gone after seeing what Jackie would do if Marco stayed with her.

"You wait for the pedestal to fall," the stranger said, closing his hand and crushing Mini Marco, who had all of a second to squeak. "And then you be his friend, he'll come to realize how important you are to him once his eyes are actually open to other possibilities."

"But they might stay together!" Star cried, the horrible image of old Marco dying flashing before her.

"Maybe," the stranger agreed, shrugging his shoulders before snapping a grin at her. "But I doubt it, they're arguing at this very moment."

Seeing Star's look of disbelief caused the stranger to sigh, but smile a crooked smile at her nonetheless. "Trust in me Princess, I really have seen it all before. Just be his friend and be there for him when his heart gets broken. You love him more than enough to do that."

"So…don't try to break them up, just wait?"

The stranger grinned at Star and stood up. "Time is on your side, Star. Trust me, I know."

And with a flash of light, the stranger was gone.

Star stared at her wand, which lay where the stranger had sat, and picked it up.

"Be his friend," she muttered quietly. "Wait for the pedestal to fall and be there for him when it does." Star looked up through her window at the moon and smiled with a new hope. Then she realized what the stranger had said and smiled.

"Arguing at this very moment huh," she echoed, her smile cheeky if not somewhat sultry. "Well I won't try to break them up, but he never said anything about letting Marco see what he's missing out on."

With a quick succession of movements, Star undid the first button on her nightgown, allowing a bit of cleavage to show. She then walked over to her nightstand and pulled out a small bottle, one that she knew for a fact Marco liked the scent of.

 _You're not as subtle trying to smell me as you'd like Safe Kid._ Star grinned as she sprayed two bursts on her skin, before putting it away and mussing her hair to look a bit wilder.

A summoning spell later had Star liking the way she looked, turning this way and that way as she gazed at her new mirror.

"You're gonna knock the wind out of him girl!" she whispered confidently, only to be broken out of her admiration by the sound of the front door closing, rather harshly at that.

 _Time to shine Star._

Quickly, she dashed over to her door and opened it, before stepping out at just the right time for Marco to bump into her, knocking the two of them to the ground with her atop him.

"Shit, sorry Star I…" Marco seemed to freeze right there and then as he took Star in. His eyes wandered up and down her in a way that made Star want to gobble his face.

"No, I'm sorry Marco," Star crooned every so subtly, enjoying the way he shifted as her thigh brushed against his personal area. "I'm a bit sleepy and wasn't looking where I was going."

As if to make a point of this, Star reluctantly got off of Marco and stretched as she yawned, pushing out her breasts in the process and _unknowingly_ giving her bestie something nice to look at.

"I-It's okay, I just…I'm going to…go, to bed…now." Marco could barely process a single thought as he stared at Star, his anger at his girlfriend vanishing momentarily as his friend gave him a show.

Suddenly he felt guilty. Here he was in a relationship and he was ogling his best friend who likely had no idea what she was actually doing to him.

 _But Jackie was ogling Shane's fucking ass, why can't I have a peek?_

Sadly his morals won out and he looked away, his face red as he stumbled onto his feet. But just as he was about to go, as he had previously stammered out, to his room, his eyes were drawn to Star's retreating figure.

Or more bluntly, her swaying hips and tantalizing backside.

"Fuck my life," he muttered, forcing his gaze away and trudging off to his room.

Star heard the door close behind and grinned to herself.

 _Gotcha!_

This wasn't going to be a long wait at all. She could almost see the cracks upon that silly pedestal.

 **The End?**

 _ **Do you want some more?**_

 _ **I've recently gotten into SVFOE and I ship Starco so hard. Now don't get me wrong, I actually do like Jackie as a character, but I just can't see them working out with, as the story has said, that stupid pedestal Marco has put Jackie on.**_

 _ **Anyway, if you want some more then gimmie a SHOUT!**_

 _ **Stay snuggly!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well you lot wanted more, so here's the next chapter.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **A Patient Star**

Patience was never one of my best virtues, I'll be the first to admit that.

But as I sat beside my best friend in my room, atop my bed, as he told me ever so sadly about yet another date that had gone so badly, I found myself reflecting that just maybe patience was worth the end result.

It'd been nearly a month since I'd met that mysterious stranger and gained potential future knowledge about my bestie…and it had been the most horrendous month of my fifteen years. Because you see, although I'd seen just what _could_ and most likely _would_ happen if Marco stayed with that sadistic LITTLE BI-

 _Ahem._

As I was saying. Although I'd seen the future of Marco and Jackie's relationship, and therefore its absolutely horrible ending, I'd taken the advice of the stranger to heart and had _refused_ to try and directly break them up, choosing instead to let time handle it for me.

And it seemed to be working.

But it didn't stop me from wanting to find Jackie and throw her into another dimension for how she treated Marco. Poor sweet Marco, who tried so very hard to make the ungrateful girl happy. Who listened to her every word and hung onto it like a lifeline.

Who came home more often than not looking like he wanted to do nothing more than crawl into bed and forget the world outside it was real.

But thankfully for him, he had me. And I was more than happy to be his rock, to be his shoulder to lean on and let him tell me all about what _HE_ had done wrong again.

As if it was his fault at all!

"It was going great Star," he bemoaned, looking absolutely miserable. "We were at the arcade playing that uh…really cool zombie game Jackie talks about, and then when I came back with drinks she's playing with a guy I've never even seen before. Then Jackie just about ignores me for the next half an hour and snaps at me when I ask if she wants to play that dancing game with me."

 _A Princess always controls her temper, a Princess always controls her temper…_

Fighting back the urge to find Jackie and shove a narwhal up her tiny backside, I pulled Marco into a hug and rub his back as he trembled slightly.

"I'm sorry Marco," I crooned softly, my hold just a little tighter as I held him close.

"I just…what did I do wrong Star?" he mumbled, words muffled with his mouth pressed against my left shoulder.

I quickly pulled back and looked at him dead in the eye, almost regretting doing so as his puppy-like expression of hurt made my heart ache.

"You didn't do _anything_ wrong Marco," I insist, my words firm and gaze firmer. "I know you really like Jackie. Marco. I do, and I really wish I could believe she acted otherwise because I remember how chill she used to be. But this is the sixth date this month that's brought you home upset, and I hate seeing you like this!"

Marco looked at me and his face rapidly changed from upset to guilty, his eyes shining once more with suppressed tears.

"I'm so sorry Star," he began sadly. "Here I am again moaning about my crappy life and I didn't even stop to think how it'd affect you. I'm a terrible friend."

"NO!" I shouted, making him jump. "You're the most wonderful friend I've ever had. It's not YOU who makes me upset, it's _her!_ She treats you like blowbertooth dung and you keep going crawling back for more. Why Marco, why?"

Marco looked at me in shocked silence, causing me to instantly regret my hotheadedness and immediately try to smooth over what I'd said. His next words however…made my heart break.

"Because no one else would love me like she does."

"Marco…"

Was this what he really thought? Did he really think so little of himself, that only Jackie Lynn Thomas could ever love him?

Before I could say anything however, the words from that mysterious stranger seemed to echo though my mind.

" _The problem is the pedestal," the stranger answered, smiling sadly. "It's always the same. Marco's had her on that pedestal for so long that he doesn't actually know anything about her beyond what he's observed and imagined. He doesn't know the real Jackie Lynn Thomas, and when he does, that's when the pedestal begins to fall."_

 _And it's already beginning to crack,_ I thought, a little sadly, a little happily.

"You're wrong Marco," I intoned quietly, looking into his sad eyes nervously. "I just wish you could see that other people love you too."

"Like who, Mom and Dad?" he asked, genuinely confused as she looked back at me. "That's not the same thing as Jackie, Star."

 _You can be so thick sometimes Diaz…_

"That's not what I meant. There are others who love you exactly like Jackie…more than her actually, like…like m-"

A loud buzz followed by a familiar tune interrupted me mid-speech, causing the both of us to look at Marco's phone on my bedside table. He quickly got up and picked it up, a mixture of happiness and displeasure written across his face.

"Jackie?" I asked, biting back the anger that threatened to make itself known.

"Yeah," he nodded, looking back at his phone for a second or two before clicking on it and putting it to his ear. "H-Hello? Oh, hey Jackie, what's going…no I'm fine, yes I'm fine…I'm home at the minute, why do you...It's a bit late Jackie, could this wait until some other time?"

I watched as his face twisted between happiness and exasperation, the girl on the other end evidently interrupting him every time Marco tried to excuse whatever it was she wanted.

"Okay, okay I'll be there," he said tiredly, rubbing his head. "Yeah, you too. Bye."

He put down the phone and sighed, before looking over at me and smiling crookedly. "There's a party going down in…uh Steve's…no Gary's house. She wants me to take her there, I um, sorry Star you were saying something before she rang and it's left me."

"It's alright," I said quietly, waving it aside. "You go and enjoy your party."

"Do you wanna come?"

"I…no, I'm really tired Marco," I lied through my teeth, I just didn't think I could look at Jackie and not try to stab her with our dimensional scissors. "Maybe another time."

Marco looked at me strangely, as if he couldn't believe for a moment that I'd ever be too tired to party. But in the end, he nodded and gave me an entirely too quick hug, before he left and closed my door behind him.

He ran back to her again and again, and it always ended the same way. I could only sigh and prepare myself for a light sleep. I knew that later on down the night he'd be back, he'd be miserable, and it'd be up to me to take care of him.

As I always would.

 _ **Short and to the point, but I've decided to branch it on as another chapter for the original story. It makes more sense to do so then to keep throwing up one shots and might be read out of sync.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well you all seem to be enjoying the story so far, let's see if I can keep that enjoyment going.**_

 _ **Oh, and as a reply to a reviewer. The first chapter was in third person POV because it needed to start out that way, the rest is going to be in either Star's or Marco's POV. It can be a bit jarring at first, but it's my particular writing style so bear with it and eventually you won't even notice, promise**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Hate**

 **Star POV**

Before I came to Earth, I'd never actually managed to discover the feeling of hatred. I mean I fought monsters daily, argued _allllll_ the time with my Mom, and even fell out with Ponyhead a few times.

But I'd never actually hated anyone.

Until now.

It was the next day after Marco had gone to that stupid party with Jackie. Surprisingly enough he'd come back home without managing to wake me, though his mood that morning told me all I needed to know. His eyes were almost closed, his shoulders slumped and his overall posture screamed of exhaustion to me.

To be frank, he looked really unwell.

So naturally I did my best friend duties and dragged him back upstairs, magicked his usual attire into his pajamas, and then used said magic to get him into his bed, despite his feeble protests of being 'Just fine'.

"You're not _just fine_ Marco," I interrupted, genuinely worried for my bestie as he continued to try and wiggle out of his spelled-up covers. "You can barely keep your eyes open and you look awful, please just go back to sleep. I'll swing by the Principles office and tell him you're too sick to come in today."

"But Star, I promised Jackie that I'd help her with her Maths homework today," he protested, still struggling against the covers wrapped comfortably, but tightly around him. He tried to say something else, but cut himself off with a yawn.

"Marco _please_ , can you please just for once forget about Jackie and think about yourself!" I pleaded, forcing the anger down. "You. Are. Sick! You went to that party last night and now you're sick."

"It's fine Star, I've felt worse before and still gone to school."

"I don't care!" I said, almost yelling at him. "You're not going to school. You're staying in bed and if you won't listen to reason then I'll miss school too and stay here until you do!"

Marco, who's face had been getting redder and redder seemed to lose all colour and stopped struggling against his covers, his expression one of genuine guilt.

"I'm sorry Star," he said quietly, looking down. "I just…don't want to disappoint Jackie, that's all."

 _Swallow the anger, swallow it!_

Breathing deeply, I looked at him and lifted his chin up. "If she really loves you as much as you do her, then she'll understand why you couldn't help her today."

"Do you really think so?" Marco's eyes seemed to brighten slightly at my words, and I couldn't stop myself from moving my hand to his cheek, rubbing it softly.

"I know so," I intoned softly. "Now please close your eyes and try to sleep. I'm not going anywhere until you do."

"Star…" His eyes looked at me in a way that made my tummy do backflips, but I ignored it in favor of helping him sleep.

I moved my hand from his cheek to his forehead, frowning at the heat it gave off. Using my wand, I quickly conjured up a wet cloth and held it against the heat, rubbing my fingers across it tenderly.

"That feels really nice Star," Marco mumbled, leaning into my touch instinctively.

"Shhh," I hushed quietly, ignoring the blush that had found its way onto my cheeks. "Don't talk, just focus on my fingers, on how they feel. Let it fill you up…and fade away…fill you up…and fade away…"

It was something my Mom used to do with me when I got sick. Using it with Marco felt different but…better in some way.

He was asleep in minutes.

Once I was completely certain he was asleep, comfortable and I had his phone locked in his draw on silent just in case, did I reluctantly leave the house and go to school. The Principle was pretty cool with my reason for being late, and Marco being sick was accepted completely seeing that he was _never_ off school at all.

 _Guess he meant what he said before about being sick and still going to school anyway._

School was soooo boring without him, but I knew I could escape the boredom eventually. I'd rather be bored out of my mind any day of the week then have had Marco come in and pass out. Besides, I did have a rather lovely memory of myself taking care of him to get me through it, so it wasn't really that bad at all.

Until lunch period that is.

"Hey Star, have you seen Marco?"

I knew that voice, and it took all my willpower not to turn around and blast her into the ground. Turning around, I forced on a smile and looked directly into the eyes of Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Hi Jackie!" I ground out, my smile twitching with the effort it took to keep it stuck on HAPPY!

"Uh, hey," she replied, blinking at me strangely. "Have you seen Marco anywhere, he was supposed to help me today but I can't find him?"

"Oh really?" I cooed, trying my best to look sad for her. "I'm sorry Jackie, he's not very well today so he's resting up at home."

"Marco, not well _and_ at home?" She looked at me incredulously for a moment and giggled. "Hah, that's funny Star. But Marco never takes time off school. He could lose an arm and still come in on the same day, that's how dedicated he is."

She gave me a look over and smiled at me in a way I really didn't like at all. "I'll just give him a call, he's probably not as bad as you think he is."

I looked at the girl incredulously and walked right over to her, struggling to keep my anger in check. "Jackie, he is JUST as bad as I SAW he was this morning. He isn't well and needs to get some rest, and if you respect him in anyway then you'll let him recover."

"Don't be so melodramatic Star," she laughed, waving away everything I just said. "I'll call him, and then he'll come. Might even make it in time for fourth period."

I could scarcely believe what was coming out of Jackie's mouth. Where was the friend who helped me with those ducks, who smiled and waved and said hello every morning?

Because I didn't recognize the arrogant girl in front of me.

I watched her smile switch from a casual grin to a thin line as she tried to ring him for the third time. It was only by the fifth attempt that she put her phone away and looked at me piercingly.

"Okay, so Marco has answered every single time I've called him since we started dating. So that leads me to believe two things. One, he dropped his phone somewhere last night and doesn't have it right now. But seeing how organized he is, I doubt it. So that leads me to believe number two, that _someone_ took his phone away from him so he could _rest_. Hmm, I wonder who that could be?"

"He needs sleep more than he needs _you_ calling him," I snapped, barely able to hold myself back from doing something stupid. "Unlike you, I actually care about Marco."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Star." Jackie said calmly, taking off that stupid helmet and rubbing it with her sleeve. "But I think I have a good idea what's going on with you. So, I'm going to tell you nicely to _back the fuck off_."

Startled by the hostility in her voice, I stepped away from her instinctively before regaining my senses and moving back to where I was.

"Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are?" I said angrily, no longer trying to hold it back.

"I'm Marco's girlfriend," she replied, as if she was discussing the weather. "And you're not, so back off."

I couldn't think of anything coherent to say to that, and so she carried on talking.

"I'm not blind Star, I see the way you look at him," she said, smirking at my horrified expression in triumph. "Such a desperate gaze in those sad little eyes of yours. It must really hurt seeing him wrapped up in my arms, to see the way he looks at me with such longing, wishing he'd look at you that way instead."

I didn't know when the tears had started but I couldn't stop them, I was so angry in that moment that I was shaking, my hands were starting to bleed as I dug my nail in.

"What happened to you Jackie?" I whispered, fighting to stem the flow. "You used to be so nice and cool, but now you're just…you're just a horrible bitch!"

Her smirk became a condescending smile as she reached over and tapped my cheek lightly. "I grew up and realized that I'd been acting too nice my whole life, and what did it get me? Nothing. If I wasn't too flirty then I was a girl pretending to be a dude. And if I refused to join cheerleading, then I was fat and ugly beneath all the clothing and protection. Guys only dated me because they wanted a quick fuck from the obviously desperate chick, so I changed myself for the better.

"Life is harsh and cruel Star. I realized it just in time and now I have everything I want, including a boyfriend who'll drop everything to be with me. And you..."

Her nails dug into my cheek harshly before she pulled them back, leaving angry red lines on my face and causing me to cry out, falling onto my back in surprise and pain.

"You will never have him…" She sneered down at my shocked expression before reaching into her pocket and throwing a tissue at me. "Now go clean yourself up before you mess up that pretty face."

She walked away, leaving me to pick myself up and stare where she'd left in disbelief.

It took a couple of minutes for me to gain my bearings, to understand what had just happened. I'd never been attacked by an actual human before in all my time here. Monsters, sure pretty much every day. But a human, Jackie at that…never.

The fact that it was Jackie, that she had said all those things about me and more importantly about Marco, and that she'd actually done me harm. The tears had long dried up. I could only look where she'd walked off and feel one emotion.

Hate.

"I'm sorry Mr Stranger, but I'm not waiting anymore," I whispered harshly. "I don't know how, but I will NOT let that psychopath be with Marco!"

He'd never believe me if I told him what Jackie had done, he still had her on that stupid pedestal.

 _But I think I know a few ways to break it down…_

 _ **Welp, there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it, please do leave a review as detailed as you can. It helps and motivates me to write more.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well this story is going swell! I never thought it'd gain such a quick amount of reviews in such a short space of time. For all who have reviewed, I thank you. For all who left highly detailed ones, I love you!**_

 _ **Time for a bit of Marco view on what's going on, hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **In Sickness And In Health**

 **Marco POV**

I opened my eyes and immediately groaned as my head began to throb, not to mention the very sudden awareness that I was lying in a highly sweaty bed.

"Ugh, wonderful," I muttered, choosing to look around the room and take in my surroundings. "Where's…uh, what was I doing?"

Forcing myself to think, I remembered waking up earlier that morning feeling like hell had ran me over. I didn't know why, I'd felt fine at the party I'd gone to with Jackie so the sickness was surprising.

"Oh yeah, the party," I groaned, covering my sweaty face with a hand and sighing unwittingly. "What was the point of me even going. Jackie disappeared after ten minutes of mingling…not that I blame her, I'm exactly much fun to be with at ten o'clock on a school night."

 _I'm so pathetic, can't even stay awake past ten. I'm just too used to my routine here with Star._

The memory of Star smiling with me, laughing with me, fighting monsters with me…falling on me, so close, her scent so pleasant as I look into her eyes and suddenly I can't breathe as she gives me an unintentional peek at her boo-

"No, no, no, no, no!" I grasp my head and give it a rough shake, welcoming the pain to distract me. "I'm not going there again. Jackie is way more distracting! I get glimpses of her all the time."

Jackie seemed to love showing off her body all the time to me, she always wore these tiny little outfits whenever we went on a date that left very little to my imagination. The only thing that made me uncomfortable with it was that she didn't seem to mind when other guys looked at her too.

I always wondered why, but I guessed she was just confident with how she looked and didn't mind the attention.

 _I just wished she understand that I do._

The argument between us about her love of other blokes staring at her still made my ears ring, I hated remembering it, and always wished I could have just kept my mouth shut and appreciated the fact she was even going out with me in the first place.

I shrugged off the covers, which were apparently now de-magicked, and sat up. Dizziness was instant and it took a strength I didn't know I had to stay upright.

"Careful Diaz, or Star will wrap you up in bed for a month," I chuckled to myself.

The memory of Star taking care of me that morning played in mind. The coolness of the cloth on my head, her soothing fingers rubbing ever so gently against it, the melodious voice lulling me to sleep.

"Oh Star," I muttered, smiling as the sound of her voice gently faded away. "I really do feel like I take you for granted sometimes. All those times you took care of me after a disastrous date, and I don't think I've ever thanked you for it."

Looking at the clock on my bedside table, I blink in surprise as I read the numbers 12.34 PM.

 _It's lunch break, maybe I can make it in time for fourth period. Then I'll be able to help Jackie!_

Slowly, I made my way onto my feet and stand, swaying slightly as my head gives off another throb of pain.

 _Not as bad as it was this morning, but still pretty bad._

I trudged sluggishly into the bathroom and forced myself into the shower, determined to at least wipe away all the sweat. Once I was done, I hopped out and did my usual morning routine of deodorant and teeth brushing.

"I hate this flavor," I attempted to say, before gargling and spitting it into the sink. "At least it's not some crazy multiverse flavor, like sunshine and daisies. Heh, Star would probably like that one."

I grabbed a comb and looked into the mirror…and screamed in completely manly man way.

"Star?!" Instead of myself looking back at me, the image of my best friend was doing it instead. The difference being that her reflection was looking at me with wide eyed shock.

"What are you doing in the school mirror Marco?" she asked, confused wonder written across her face.

"The school mirror?" I echoed. "Star you're in the bathroom mirror."

"Yeah, the school bathroom…or I would be, but you're here instead so I guess I'm…not?"

"No Star, you're in the bathroom mirror at home," I corrected. "It's got to be magic, right?"

She blinked slowly and opened her mouth twice, but words only came out the second time. "Well maybe, how is that even…wait, why are you getting dressed? Why are you not in bed?"

"Uhhh, I feel better now?" I said/asked tentatively. Her narrowed eyes told me how much she bought it.

"Are you lying to me Marco Diaz?"

"…no," I mumbled, cheeks aflame.

" _Marco!"_ she gasped, her eyes pinning me down with their intensity. "You're lying to me!"

Her eyes, previously full of shock, widened adorably and filled up with tears. "You promised you wouldn't lie to me…"

 _NOT THE FACE!_

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I pleaded, unable to take any more of _that_ face. "I'm still not a hundred percent, but I really just want to try and come to school. I'm sorry for lying to you."

Like a switch had been flipped, the adorable teary eyes dried up and morphed into genuine concern.

"But you can't come in Marco, you're sick," she said softly. "You don't have to go back to bed but can you please just stay at home and watch a movie or something? Just relax somewhere and when I get home I'll make you some tugaloog soup…it tastes better than it sounds, promise."

I laughed despite myself and smiled at her. "You do so much for me."

"You're worth it," she replied, her smile remarkably…beautiful as she looked back at me, her expression gentle, almost content. "I know you'd do as much for me if I was sick."

I opened my mouth to say something back, but before I could respond however, something caught my eye. "Star, what are those lines on your face?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at my question. "What?"

"Star Butterfly, what are those marks?" I asked firmly, eyes narrowing as she tried to hide them, wincing in pain as she touched them accidently. "Has someone hurt you?"

She looked back at me in a way I'd never seen her look at me before…with fear.

"I…I uh…I'm fine Marco," she stammered out, her left eye twitching sporadically. "It was an accident, I was just a little clumsy and-"

"Now who's lying," I cut across angrily. She looked as though she wanted to run away, like she always did with her problems.

"Star," I began gently, touching the mirror where he cheek would have been. "Who did this to you?"

She covered her marks with her hand and looked at me in a way I didn't understand. "I…I'll talk to you about it later Marco, I promise."

"Star just tell me!" I pleaded, exasperated and honestly scared at the fact she seemed to be scared. "Was it another student, or teacher?"

"Marco please," she whispered, her shaking voice and shiny eyes cooling my anger instantly.

"I'm coming to school Star, and I'm finding out what's going on!" I declared, turning around quickly…and collapsing onto the floor as an intense bout of dizziness overcome me.

"MARCO, are you okay!"

Ignoring her was painful but I knew if I let her speak then she would plead and beg, and I would never make it out of the house. So instead I forced myself to lean on the counter for support and hoisted my weary self onto my feet.

"Marco please don't come to school," she begged, I could hear the tears in her voice. "I promise I'll talk about this when I come home. But you're not well, _please Marco what if you collapse again_ -"

The moment I left the bathroom her voice faded away unto a distant echo.

"Sorry Star, but this is something I'm not waiting around for," I whispered aloud, wincing as my body began to throb and ache with each step I took. I'd seen the look of fear on her face and it made me livid. We'd seen more and done more than anyone else here would do in their lives, and yet it was someone in my home town, in my school that scared her so much.

Not the monsters, not Toffee or Ludo or even St Olga had made her look at me with such fear. So, sickness or not, I was going to find out who had done that to her and I was going to make them _so fucking_ sorry.

It took me who knows how long to stagger all the way to school, but I made it nonetheless. Entering the building took almost as long, I was beyond tired and my body was shaking again.

 _Ignore the pain, find Star. Ignore the pain, find…Star. Ignore the…the…_

The world was starting to spin again, forcing me to stop and lean on a locker for support.

"Come on Diaz, suck it up!" I said, gritting my teeth as I carried on walking. "Fourth period I think…is it…or fifth…maybe…"

 _Maths or English, which one?_

The bell suddenly began to ring, making me cry out in pain as my headache throbbed angrily. Other students began to fill the hall as they left their respective classrooms and started to head to the next one.

A couple looked at me and I caught a few words in-between my near delirium.

"Is that Marco?"

"Thought he was sick?"

"He doesn't look too good?"

I ignored them and tried to force myself into a more natural state of walking, as in upright and not like I'm about to keel over. However, I didn't make it very far as someone put their hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Hey, Marco you made…it," said Jackie, her expression changing rapidly from happy to confused. "Wow, you uh…you really do look sick."

"Oh, hey Jackie," I said wearily, trying my best to sound upbeat and failing miserably. "Have you seen Star?"

An expression I couldn't quite figure out flashed across her face for all of a second before she shook her head. "No sorry, I haven't seen her at all today. But um…maybe you should go home. You look really sick and I don't really want to catch anything."

Something was off about Jackie, I couldn't put a finger on it and I had nothing to back it up except a gut feeling. But the way she spoke to me was…off, somehow. Like it was missing something, but I couldn't…

"No, I need to…to find…Star," I mumbled, waving as if to backhand the air. "Don't worry about me, I'll be…um…I'll be…uh never mind."

Staggering through the corridor and away from a strangely silent Jackie, I made it to the stairs and got half way to the top until I head a familiar voice from back downstairs.

"I'm sorry Miss Skullnick but I have to go, you can put me in detention if you want but I have to go now!"

It was the last step that did it. My already shaky feet stumbled on it and made me fall flat on my face. I'd barely begun to push myself back up before that all too familiar voice shouted my name.

"Marco!"

The sound of someone running was all the warning I got before Star's face was suddenly in front of mine. Her hair was wild, as if she'd been tugging at it relentlessly. But it was her eyes that stole my breath away, so soft, so worried, so full of… _something_ I just couldn't put my finger on.

"You dummy, look what you've done to yourself!" she said, frantic with worry. "I knew this would happen, I told you not to come, why didn't you listen to me?"

"Someone hurt you," I mumbled. "Couldn't…keep me away if you wanted to."

Her eyes softened and looked at me in _that way_ again. "Marco, you idiot. It's not worth making yourself worse, making yourself…like this!"

I chuckled, half delirious at this point. "Silly Star, you're…worth everything."

It could have been my imagination, I was pretty loopy after all. But her heart marks actually seemed to glow red as I looked at her face.

"Come on Marco, I'm taking you home," she said, gently helping me onto my feet and pulling out her wand. "Wand don't fail me now. Emergency Every Door!"

A flash of light that made my headache throb again was all the warning I got before a plain wooden door appeared in front of us.

"Every door?" I asked, tired and sick, but still ever curious.

"In theory," Star answered, smiling unsurely at her creation. "Okay, just think home and home we should be."

She opened the door carefully and then…I was standing with her in my room.

"It worked!" she cried happily, clapping her hands together in joy. I didn't want to ruin her moment, but the clapping made me wince which unfortunately she seemed to notice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marco," she apologized, wrapping her arms around me gently. "Come on, let's get you out of those clothes and into bed."

Surprisingly enough, I was a little too feverish to care about modesty. So, unlike before where my clothing was spelled off, this time it was simply removed except for my boxers.

 _Sleep it is then…_

The clothing was one thing. Star shimming into bed alongside me however was another that _did_ make me care.

"What are you doing, Star?" I asked, near whispering in an effort to stave off my headache.

"I'm making sure you don't go anywhere," she declared, albeit quietly so. "You'll have to be a smart cookie to get past me Mr Diaz."

"But you'll get sick too."

"Nah I won't, I used a spell this morning, I'll be fine," she assured, a hand finding its way onto my head and rubbing it soothingly. "Now go to sleep so you can get better."

"Could be a while," I mumbled tiredly,

"Then it'll be a while," she said, smiling confidently. "I'm not going anywhere."

I felt a smooth leg rub up against my own. Two arms wrapped themselves around me, one around my stomach, the other against my forehead, both rubbing the area ever so softly.

In that one moment, I felt something…different towards Star. I could find the word for it, but I felt it, and it felt…fantastic.

I was fast asleep barely a minute later.

 _ **Well boom, Marco POV. I hope you like my take on Marco for this story.**_

 _ **As always, please leave those lovely detailed reviews. They really do make my day and encourage me to keep going, which after a day of working with children can be quite a challenge.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Still can't believe how well this story is going. It's rare that I write one chapter after the other in such a short space of time, but you guys are making it so worth the effort.**_

 _ **And back to Star ladies and gentlemen.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Just One More**

 **Star POV**

The rest of that week was so wonderful. Just me and Marco together, alone in bed morning and night. It was an unspoken arrangement that quickly became habitual.

Marco remained sickly for the next couple of days, getting better and finally recovering by the Sunday, the end of the week. I took care of him the entire time, not caring for fighting monsters, or venturing into unknown dimensions. All I cared about was making sure my best friend was looked after, and I didn't trust anyone else to do the job better than me.

I took care of him in a way I never believed I ever would and made him tugaloog soup like I'd promised. He seemed to love it…though I left out the common use for such a soup, that being a wife would give it to an ailing husband, as was traditional in Mewni.

Seeing him eat it and smile at me…it made me ache for him so badly.

I cleaned him as best I could at the start when showering became too hazardous a task for him to undertake, letting him clean the bits I uh…wasn't allowed to. I told him stories of my life on Mewni, and of the people I would one day rule as Queen. He was fascinated by it all…and sad, though he tried so hard to keep it to himself.

But I knew the idea of me leaving was always on his mind, it was on mine all the time too…

His parents were gone on a lengthy holiday, trusting the two of us to maintain their home and take care of each other. It was something my parents would never do, but the Diaz's had always been a little eccentric in their way of thinking. But this time, it suited me just fine.

I highly doubt they would have let our unspoken arrangement carry on for as long as it did.

But then he was better again, and the sleeping arrangement went back to normal. They had too, I couldn't…I wouldn't…Staying with him like that, holding him, our legs intertwined so intimately, it was something that if continued would change everything. Because I was struggling, struggling to hold myself back from taking him in my arms and showing him just how much he meant to me.

I couldn't do that to him, not while he still loved someone else regardless of how despicable they were.

I wanted to tell him so badly who had hurt me, but I knew despite our friendship that he'd doubt me, if not outright call me a liar. And I…I was too scared to ruin what I had, so I stayed silent.

The worst part of it was knowing that Jackie knew how much I cared for him, knew that I would never risk destroying the best thing about this world. The first day Marco went back to school she gave me a condescending smirk that said it all, that she knew…and that I could never…

 _I fucking hate Jackie Lynn Thomas_

But I told myself again and again that I'd find another way to break them up, to do so without hurting Marco any more than a break up would. I had a few ideas, but they all seemed so risky.

I could simply just tell Marco the truth, but I couldn't see a way it wouldn't blow up in my face.

There was always simply kissing him and drawing him away from Jackie with my sexual prowess…but let's be real, a cucumber has more of that than I do, and Marco would definitely leg it in the opposite direction.

Then there was-

"What's the matter Star?"

Marco's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality, the reality being that the both of us were heading to bed for the night, our own beds…for the first time in seven days.

"Oh, just thinking Marco," I answered, smiling happily at my healthy-looking friend.

"Wanna share it?" he asked, smiling that adorable lopsided grin at me. "I'm a good listener, haven't spilled a secret in days, really."

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm good thanks, I just need to hit my snooze and get some beauty sleep. No pesky thoughts distracting me from that tonight!"

"Heh, okay then. Goodnight Star."

"Goodnight Marco."

We both opened our respective doors and closed them behind us. I made my way over to my bed and…stopped, my hand gripping the cover loosely, playing with it absentmindedly.

"Come on Star, you can't sleep with him anymore," I mumbled quietly, still unmoving. "He's all better now, there's no excuse to…to do…" I looked behind me at the closed door and then back to my bed, biting my lip as a battle raged inside me.

 _Go to him, go to bed, go to him, go to bed, go to him…go to him._

I stood there for a long time, but as I always would, I chose Marco.

With no idea how to explain to him why I wanted to do this, or even how to convince him, I walked back to my door and opened it, walking over to Marco's and raising my hand to knock.

 _Just go in Star, he's already in bed there's no need to make him get out of it for you._

The advice felt sound, so I quietly opened his door and entered, shutting it behind me gently. Marco was lying down on the furthest side of his bed with his back to me, and showed no indication that he heard me enter.

I crept up to his bed and for the last time that night, contemplated whether or not to back out. But as I watched him breathing so quietly, my thoughts vanished and I silently crawled in, stopping beside him and staring at his back. I reached out and-

"What are you doing Star?" he asked quietly, his breathing even.

"I…I just wanted to check on you," I half lied, biting my lip as he turned around to face me, his eyes tired but still soft, kind.

"You didn't need to creep into my bed for that," he countered, smiling slightly. "You could have just walked around the bed."

I looked down and tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't think of anything else that would excuse me. So…I told the truth.

"I know," I sighed, reluctantly looking back up at his inquisitive gaze. "I just…I really liked being close to you these past few days and I…I couldn't sleep without it."

 _Without you._

His eyes softened further before they closed, a moment of thought I couldn't perceive before they opened and looked at me with…something I couldn't figure out inside them.

"Okay Star."

A wide smile overcame me and before I could help it, I shuffled rapidly and wrapped my arms around him, my head finding his chest quite a comfy place to rest. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and put an arm around me, holding me just a little closer, a little tighter.

I loved it.

 _I love him._

Deep down I always knew that my crush was more. We'd been through too much, almost lost the other too much for me to simply harbor a little crush. But it was the first time I'd actually realized that those words were for more than describing a friendship.

"Marco?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you…hold me a little tighter, please?"

There was a moment of silence, but I felt his arms pull me even closer, hold me a touch tighter.

"Like that?" he asked, chest rumbling pleasantly as he spoke.

"Yeah, that's…that's perfect, thank you."

What happened next was unintentional, it really was. My eyes were closing, but a sudden breath upon my forehead made me look up instinctively…and suddenly my lips, once slightly cold were now quite warm.

Marco's lips were on mine, an accidental kiss. His eyes were wide, but mine were wider. To think that such a simple touch could make my heart pound so quickly. It wasn't my first kiss, but I'd never had one like it.

And then it was gone, replaced by frantic words and frightened eyes.

"Star, I'm so sorry, I…I…"

He stopped, I stopped him. Confidence flowed though me and I wanted more, so I moved forward and pressed my lips to his once again. He tensed up, but didn't throw me off him, both of our arms were around the other, and neither seemed willing to move.

Then moved again, but not before I felt him press back, move his against mine ever so slightly.

"Star I can't, I…Jackie, I can't…" I moved forward again and breathed against his lips, my hand moving to the back of his head and stroking it softly.

"S-Star?"

" _Marco_ ," I whispered, the name flowing out of my mouth like a breeze. "You want this…"

"I-I can't…"

" _Then stop me_ ," I breathed, pressing my lips against his for the third time.

…

He didn't stop me.

I felt him press back. It was clumsy at first, but as the moment ticked on by we both grew confident and our kiss, once gentle and sweet, became desperate as our arms clung tightly to each other. Time was meaningless, there was one thing I cared about and that was making sure Marco's lips stayed close to mine.

Sadly, our need to breath forced us to slow down and eventually stop altogether.

We looked at the other for a long time, breathing intermingled.

"We shouldn't have done that," he said, eyes locked on mine.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, smile widening as he tightened his grip on me.

"N-No, I don't," he admitted. "I just…I'm with someone else, I shouldn't of let myself-"

"Shhh," I placed a finger on his lips, quieting him down. "It's okay Marco. I won't tell anyone. This, here and now is ours, our secret."

"I…this can't happen again, Star," he whispered, "Not ever again."

I would have argued, fought against that choice, tried to change his mind. But I know my best friend through and through. Enough to know when he's lying, even to himself.

"Okay," I said softly. "If that's what you _really_ want, Marco."

He looked right at my eyes and I almost shuddered at the raw emotion I saw inside.

"It…it is," he muttered, more to himself than me. "But maybe…maybe just one more."

"What could one more do, right?" I agreed, touching his lips tenderly with a finger. "It's just one more little kiss."

"Just one more, yeah," he nodded, hand snaking behind my head.

We moved again, our lips tenderly brushing against the other.

We moved back…

"Just one more," I whispered.

"Last one."

…

…

…

 _ **And I'm leaving that there, I hope you enjoyed it. Please do review, as always, the inspire me to keep pumping these chapters out!**_

 _ **Stay snuggly!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**And here we go again, God I love you guys. Your reviews and praise for this story inspire me so much to keep going, no matter how crappy a day I've had.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Hollow Kisses**

 **Marco POV**

I couldn't stop.

The memory, the feelings, the touching and the…kissing. I couldn't stop thinking about it, about any of it. It played over and over again in my mind, I couldn't get it out.

I could still feel her hand in my hair, her nails gently scratching against it as she pulled me closer. I could still smell the scent of her shampoo, lilac and rose, as large strands tickled my cheek. I could feel her skin as she climbed atop, her bare legs touching mine.

But most of all, I could still taste her on my tongue. The minty sweetness of her breath as our breathing intermingled, the raw _hunger_ that was Star Butterfly as she pulled me closer, making near inaudible noises in-between our passionate joust.

" _Just one more," she whispered._

" _Last one."_

Those words became mantra through the night until sleep finally claimed us. When I awoke the next morning she was gone, and when I saw her getting ready for school in the bathroom there wasn't anything to suggest she was even thinking about what had happened.

Until the back of our hands brushed together ever so slightly, a small grin on her face as she left the room.

Despite that however, the walk to school was uneventful. If anything, it was no different from the usual walk. We talked like normal, we laughed like normal, everything was normal.

But I couldn't stop myself from sneaking glances at her, as if I'd never quite noticed her before. Did she always sway like that when she walked? Was her laugh always so melodious? Why was I suddenly so excited when she looked at me…like she was doing right then?

"Marco?" She was looking at me, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"S-Sorry," I stammered, my face beginning to get rather warm all of a sudden. "I was just, uh…never mind."

There was a moment of silence on her part until small smile appeared on her face, said face suddenly a lot closer than before.

"You can look at me if you want Marco," she whispered softly, that minty taste catching itself on my tongue. "I don't mind, in fact I rather like it."

"Oh," I spoke, not sure what else to say until my brain kicked in. "I-I shouldn't look at you like that Star, I'm sorry. It's not fair for me to do that when I'm still with Jackie."

A look I couldn't quite catch flickered across her face for a moment, but was quickly replaced with that large smile of hers.

"I didn't say you had to look at me, Marco," she giggled, that smile suddenly coming across as…quite pretty. "I just said I wouldn't mind if you did. Whether or not you do so, is up to you." Another brush of her hand against my own was all I got out of her before we turned a corner and our school became but a glance ahead.

And then a thought occurred to me, a thought that should have occurred much sooner.

 _What am I supposed to tell Jackie? Do I tell Jackie? I…I have to do something, I can't lead her on._

The taste of Star as her mouth moves against my own hungrily…

 _Okay! That is not helping!_

I shook my head to try and rid myself of that particular brand of thinking. I couldn't let those thoughts distract me today, that night was a one and only thing. It wouldn't happen again, I wouldn't let…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Star leaning forward, picking something up from the bottom of her locker and unknowingly giving me a rather nice view of her behind. I quickly turned away, but not in time to miss the smile on her face as she caught my eye.

"I'll see you in second period, Marco," she said, moving close enough to make me swallow nervously.

Was she going to-

"Have fun," she whispered, wrapping her arms around me in a patented Star hug.

"You too?" I replied uncertainly. She looked up at me and bit her lip, the otherwise everyday action suddenly causing blood to run south.

"I'll miss you," she said softly, a hand brushing my cheek gently before she let me go and walked in the opposite direction.

 _That was…ugh, I am so confused right now._

First period was a complete disaster for me. I couldn't concentrate on anything at all, the work before me might as well been written in a different language. Needless to say, I failed the pop quiz. I found myself constantly looking at the clock, all too aware of second period coming up.

And I was nervous. Jackie and Star were in that class with me, and I couldn't look at Star without remember the previous night. Would Jackie catch on? I wasn't sure, I hadn't actually seen her at all…for a week…

A rare feeling of anger sparked within me at this realization. Why hadn't Jackie come to see me when I was sick. Wasn't it a girlfriend's job to take care of her boyfriend when he was sick, or at the least visit him?

Deciding to ask her as soon as I could, I spent the remaining time trying not to look at the clock. And before I knew it, the lesson was over and the bell was ringing for second period.

Upon entering the classroom, I immediately spotted Jackie sitting in her chair at the front and made to walk over to her. She turned her head and noticed me, a smile on her face as she waved me over.

"Hey baby," she cooed. "You feeling any better?"

"Much thanks," I replied, surprising myself at the bite my words had to them, something that Jackie caught right away.

"What's the matter, Marco?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "You don't sound very happy to see me."

Normally my insecurity would kick in about then and I would be tripping over myself to appease her. But…but this time it didn't, this time my irritation won out.

"Where were you last week, Jackie?" I asked, ignoring the way her eyes narrowed. "I was really sick and you didn't even phone me, let alone come and see if I was doing okay."

"And I'm supposed to sacrifice my time for you?" she asked calmly, annoyance written all over her face.

"Sacrifice?" I echoed, incredulous at her words. "It was really _that_ hard to take a couple of minutes just to ring me, to see if I was still breathing? I collapsed at school Jackie, everyone seems to know it but you don't seem to care."

Her eyes narrowed further. "I'm not talking about this anymore, Marco. Maybe you should find your seat, at the back of the room." She turned away and said something that I, shocked by her words, didn't quite catch.

My eyes widened at her words, but before I could argue another guy I didn't recognize took my usual seat beside her, a sneer on his face as he smirked at me.

Anger filled me, but before I could start anything, I felt something brush against my hand. I turned and saw Star walking past me to the back, sitting down in a seat she usually never did. She looked at me and smiled warmly, her eyes looking at the desk beside her for all of a second before she started pulling out her books.

I hesitated briefly, looking at Jackie who was now completely blanking me. I felt my anger return but once again something brushed against me, this time against my cheek. I turned to look at Star, and found myself pleasantly surprised to see her smiling back, her wand being carefully stowed back in her bag.

Feeling a little out of place just standing there, I shook my head and gave Jackie one last glance before I walked over to Star and sat at the desk next to her. Neither of us spoke for a while, I simply got my stuff out of my bag and carried on with the lesson. But as it began to hit around the mid-point, I found myself looking at Jackie, or more like the back of her head.

What was going on with her? Was it me, was it something I did? What hadn't she come to see me at all. She wasn't in the day before and immediately rang to check on her, but she just brushed me off and told me not to worry.

That made me angry too, but I didn't say anything to Star. She'd done enough for me the past week, and I refused to burden her with my emotional angst.

 _Ah, there it goes again. I hate feeling like this, like so…so useless. How am I supposed to fix this gap between Jackie and I if she won't even talk to me properly?_

Almost instinctively I snuck a peek at Star, a smile wriggling itself onto my face as I caught her looking away. She was probably worried about me, the little spat with Jackie and I wasn't exactly quiet.

A few more minutes passed me by with little to nothing more to say. I was attempting yet again to concentrate on my work and was failing, and this time I had more than just Star to think about.

Then without warning I felt my left hand, which was loosely swinging in the air as I leaned on my right, become intertwined with another. I'd felt that hand too many times to not recognize Stars touch, but it didn't stop me from glancing at her in surprise, only to find her seemingly concentrating on her own work.

Regardless of appearances, I felt her squeeze my hand comfortingly and with it, I felt my irritation slip away, so I squeezed back and found myself rewarded with a light red tinge on her cheeks, and a happy smile.

My concentration seemed to appear out of nowhere after that, and I managed to complete the work just before the bell rang.

How no one noticed our hand holding was beyond me, but seeing as Star was beyond pretty much all comprehension, I rolled with it. I was worried by how…right it felt. Was it wrong to hold someone else's hand if they weren't your girlfriend? I thought it was but…I don't know, Star felt like the exception to that rule.

 _Maybe because we're best friends? Or…uh, I don't know._

"Hey Marco?"

Surprised by the voice, I turned around on my way to third period and looked into the eyes of my girlfriend.

"Jackie?" I spoke her name, but it came out almost…wearily. Her eyes flickered with an emotion I _did_ recognise, irritation. But it was gone in split second.

"Look baby, I just wanted to apologize for everything," she began softly, moving closer. "I should have at least rung you when you were sick, and I shouldn't have snapped at you just then. I'm sorry baby."

Despite a niggling sense of _something_ telling me to be careful, I raised an eyebrow skeptically but nodded all the same.

"What were you doing that was so important as to ignore me in the first place?" I asked, the question flying out of me before I could think to stop it.

Jackie bit her lip and looked away for a moment, but quickly turned back to look at me and smiled sheepishly. "I was just…sorting something out."

"And it took a week?"

"N-No…but I guess I got caught up in it. I didn't mean to ignore you Marco, I swear it won't happen again." All the time she was talking, she was also moving closer. And by the time she'd finished, she was close enough that I could taste her breath on my tongue.

 _It's not as nice as St- No, not now Marco._

"Do you think you can forgive me baby?" she crooned, her hand snaking onto the back of my head.

It was so strange, usually I'd be bright red and spluttering to come up with a sentence. But at that moment I was just…unmoved, it was really bizarre.

"I guess I can," I said finally, not sure what else to say.

"You guess?" she echoed, staring up at me incredulously, until that incredulousness twisted into something seductive. "Hmm, let me help to convince you."

Her lips were on mine before I could formulate a response. It was a familiar, if not rare kiss that we'd had before. It was clingy and forceful and had her taste all over it.

She pulled back and gave me a sly wink, words unspoken as she pulled away and walked in the opposite direction. I barely noticed her walking away, trapped as I was in my thoughts.

The kiss was one I'd had before, it felt just the same and was always something that made me unable to think beyond my hormones, exciting as it was to be kissed by the girl I'd crushed on for so long, and to _actually_ be kissed like that.

Except…I had something else to compare it too now, someone else.

When Star and I had kissed the previous night, it was different to how I'd experienced it before. It was clumsy at first on both our parts, but as it continued and we got more confident, the kiss became desperate and exciting and spicy. It was like fireworks were exploding before me, all pretty colours and huge bangs, a sight I couldn't and wouldn't forget.

But there also another side to the kissing, something I couldn't understand. When we'd kissed I didn't feel controlled lust consuming me as it did with Jackie. I felt more than that, I could barely control myself. My heart was pounding like a jackhammer and my head was clouded, I couldn't think beyond her. And when we stopped…I couldn't stop, I needed to have more, I had to have more and she…she wanted more too, I could almost feel it as I looked into her eyes, felt her quick breathing, her hands holding me like I'd escape if she let me go.

Taking all of that and comparing it to the kiss just then with Jackie…

The kiss felt hollow, it felt off…there was something missing that I didn't understand.

But with Star…was it a onetime thing? Something that only occurred between she and I in the heat of the moment?

"Marco?" As if she'd heard my troubled thoughts, I felt a familiar hand resting upon my shoulder. "Are you okay, I thought you were still walking with me."

I turned around and looked at her, looked at her eyes, full of concern and warmth and maybe she'd rubbed off on me too much, but I…I had to know, no matter how reckless it was to do so.

"Marco?"

"Star can you come with me for a second?" I asked, pleading with my eyes for her to agree.

She blinked, confused but nodded nevertheless and entered the janitors store room with me. It was empty and just about big enough for the two of us to move without knocking anything over.

"Not that I don't like the suspense wild man," Star giggled, chuckling at me as I closed the door behind us. "But is there any particular reason we're alone in a dingy room together?"

I looked at her and something must have tipped her off because she quieted down very quickly, her expression changing from amusement to something else, curiosity maybe.

"Why am I here Marco?" she asked softly.

"I need…I need to know something," I began, trying and failing to keep my composure as she seemed to sway closer. "I need…"

"What Marco?" she whispered, close enough to touch, but she didn't. All I had was her breath tickling my senses so sweetly. "What do you need?"

I looked at her face, so full of warm affection…and couldn't stop myself from closing the gap between us. I don't know which one of us met the other first, but I didn't care. The moment our lips touched it was as if I set ablaze, my skin was tingling, burning with pleasure so much it was almost painful. All thoughts of anything other than holding her close evaporated as I felt her moan into my mouth, her hands holding onto the back of my head tightly.

But with the need to breath came a stop to it all. I let her go and stepped back, a sharp pain in my gut as her eyes seemed to fill with hurt.

I looked at her and held fast for as long as I could. We'd kissed again, I had what I needed to try and figure this all out but…but as I looked at her eyes, so wide and almost pleading…

 _Oh hell._

I didn't know what I was doing, why I was doing it, or why I was essentially betraying the girl I'd liked since kindergarten. But I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't resist as she neared and caressed my cheek so gently.

"Please don't stop, Marco." Star implored quietly. "I know you want me…"

"I…don't think I can stop myself if we do it again."

She smiled so happily, so beautifully it made my heart skip a beat. "You kissed me first Marco, you wanted this. Don't fight how it feels…"

My lips were on hers before I could think to stop. And we didn't stop, not for a long time. In fact, by the time we did, we'd missed all of third period.

The whole thing, our thing, it was wrong, so very wrong.

So why did it feel so right?

 _ **And boom, there you go.**_

 _ **As always please do leave your review of your opinion on the chapter, motivation is key to continuing anything. And I love hearing what you guys think, positive or negative.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Things are definitely starting to heat up now eh. Truth be told I'm kind of winging the whole story, even I'm not sure how it's going to end up. Well, I have a rough idea but…heh, you'll find out.**_

 _ **So, here's a bit of fluff before the action starts.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Alive**

 **Star POV**

I was so happy I could burst.

Marco, my best friend, my guide, my everything on this world had kissed me again…and again, and again.

It was dark but all I could feel was a shining warmth between us, my lips still tingling pleasantly. My skin was warm, flushed with emotion so strong I could feel my cheek marks struggling not to light up. But my body, every single part of my body was so _relaxed_.

It was like I was on a sugar high without the urge to jump and run like a madwoman.

And I had the boy who's arms I was in to thank for it.

For a brief moment during our more than pleasant reunion, I thought he was going to run away. I thought, by the look of utter confused helpless in his gaze that our desperate embracing was over. But then a look came over him and I met him in the middle, our lips connected in a fevered dance as he held me so tightly. I couldn't help but do the same and held him to me, determined never to let him go again.

At…at one point a thought snuck its way into my mind. What about Jackie?

But the memory of her nails against my face were fresh, and it was a concerned thought that I crushed ruthlessly.

 _Fuck Jackie, Marco wants me. Not her. And he's realizing it._

It was just like that stranger told me. Jackie's brilliant pedestal was crumbling to pieces, and it was Marco who made me realize this happy event.

For once we were finally sated, our hunger for each other filled, Marco started to talk.

"I'm…wow," he started laughing to himself, almost uncontrollably as he held his hand to his forehead. I would have been worried, but the smile on his face was a joyful one, not one of doubt and self-loathing. "I was about to say that I was sorry, but I don't feel sorry at all."

"You have no need to feel sorry, Marco," I assured softly, taking his hand from his head and holding it tightly. "What we shared was beautiful. I feel…so close to you."

He gave me a tender look that left my brain melting. "I feel the same, I…wow. I'm trying to find the words but they're just…they're just bleh on my tongue."

"Probably because of the rigorous exercise I gave it," I purred, giggling as his face reddened.

"I gave as good as I got," he quipped, grinning like a loon.

"You certainly did," I agreed, stealing a quick kiss. That he no longer seemed surprised by the action made me all the happier, it made it natural.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, simply basking in each other's presence. He felt warm and smelled so nice, clean and soapy with a hint of something…I wasn't too keen on.

"New aftershave?" I asked, the randomness of the question making him bark out laughter.

"Uh, yeah," he confirmed, a touch of nervousness suddenly there in his tone. "Jackie told me she liked it so I got it."

"I don't like it."

"Uh, sorry?"

"Use your old one, I like that one. This one smells like one of those fancy restaurants on Turcon."

"You hated Turcon."

"Exactly." Sensing reluctance, I looked up and put on my best pout and wide, shiny eyes. "Please Marco, for me."

He cocked an eyebrow defiantly for all of three seconds before said defiance crumbled and died. He smiled, shaking his head despite himself. "Okay Star, I'll go back to the other one."

"Thank you, Marco," I chirped happily, kissing his cheek. We sat in silence for a few moments more, until suddenly he made to stand up.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked, surprising myself at the raw pain I felt at our separation.

"Well, we've been in here throughout all of third and fourth period, and I'm fairly sure it's almost over for fifth period too." I grabbed his hand before he could fully stand and pulled myself up with him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"I don't care about any of that today, I just want to stay with you," I said hastily, looking up at him and caressing his face.

"I…I know, Star," he replied, his voice tired and…upset. "But I need to make sure I catch Jackie before fifth period ends."

"Why?" I asked, suddenly fearful. What was he going to do? Would he go to her, act like what we'd shared hadn't happened at all? Would he forget it, forget me?

"Because…because I can't have whatever this is between us and still stay with her," he explained, a faraway look in his eyes. "That's not who I am, and it's not fair to her…or to you."

…

I couldn't believe it. Marco was going to…to break up with Jackie. He was leaving her for me, for us!

But as I saw the weary look on his face, I immediately squashed the elation I felt. Marco was going to break up with the girl he'd admired for years, and I didn't even know why, not really.

"Why…" I cleared my throat as the question became thick in it. "I don't know if this is a stupid question, but…why are you breaking up with her?"

He looked down for a moment before looking back at me, a sad expression on his face. "It's not just because of our…shared experiences Star. Truth be told I think this has been a long time coming. We've been arguing for a long time, so much that the good moments don't overshadow the bad. And then when I was sick, it wasn't her who took care of me, hell she didn't even come to see me, or even ring me to see how I was doing.

"And there's just something _off_ about her lately, Star. I just…I can't explain it, but what we had at the beginning just isn't there anymore. Or maybe it never was, maybe I just so excited to finally be going out with her that I believed it was all I needed to feel. But I…"

He looked at me and eyes softened, his hand copying my movements as it caressed my cheek.

"I know it's a horrible thing to compare you two," he continued, an all too familiar look of self-loathing in his eyes. "Like I'm trying to sift between bruised fruit for the good stuff. But what I felt kissing you, holding you…and you holding me, it was like comparing a match to a firework."

"H-How do you mean?" I asked, breathing suddenly becoming rather difficult at the raw emotion in his voice.

"Jackie kissed me earlier, an apology kiss I think," he explained, eyes narrowing for all of a second in irritation. "To convince me of her sincerity, but I…when she kissed me, I couldn't stop myself from comparing it to last night's and it…it didn't feel the same. It was nice, but it didn't do anything like yours did to me."

I didn't know whether to feel annoyed that he'd kissed Jackie just before our second round, or happy that he seemed to like mine more. In the end, though…it told me why he looked so confused, so lost before we started again. He'd needed answers and apparently, he had them now.

"What did mine make you feel?"

He smiled sweetly, his caressing hand leaving my cheek, a finger touching my lips tenderly.

"Alive, Star," he whispered, eyes lidding with emotion. "I felt alive. My pulse was racing, my heart felt like it was going to burst. And my skin was tingling all over. I've never felt like that before, I've never felt so close to someone."

"You made me feel like that too," I confessed, my own fingers touching his adams apple ever so softly. "I felt so happy then, just like I feel now. I want to hold you close and never let you go." Almost instinctively, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. My entire body seemed to vibrate with pleasure as kissed the top of my head.

"There it is again," he whispered, seemingly to himself. "That feeling…"

We stood there for what felt like a lifetime, basking in our closeness with each other. The occasional caress against my hair, the instinctive need to look up and kiss his chin, moving up and up until our lips were one once more.

 _That feeling…_

I felt it too.

"Come on Star," he said. "Let's go."

He began to pull away, a sudden need bade me to deny him. "No," I said, looking at Marco dreamily as I pulled him back into my arms. "One more kiss."

I pulled him close and captured him in one long, drawn out kiss, feeling his body respond as it had before and smiled at what I did to him.

"There," I breathed, loving the way he was looking at me. "Now we can go."

I opened the door and walked out, brushing my hand against his chest as I did so. It felt underhanded at first, but I wanted insurance that when he spoke to my attacker, that he no doubt of who he _really_ wanted to be with.

What happened next, is something I'll never forget.

 _ **But you'll have to wait for it! Sorry!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this little ball of fluff chapter. It wasn't too long, but fluff chapters need to be short in my opinion, or they drag on and become boring.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well here we go again. I must say that I am loving this story and how it's turning out so far.**_

 _ **In any case, I hope you enjoyed the fluff, because now it gets so very serious.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **The End Of Everything**

 **Star POV**

We barely made it to the door when the bell rang, signifying the end of fifth period. The fact that we'd missed three lessons was easily excused away, what with monster's attacking every five seconds, or some mysterious magical problem. But that wasn't what concerned me at the time.

No, the look on Marco's face is what did. He looked so tired, nervous and maybe even a little scared. I wanted so badly to take his hand and run away, but he wasn't like me. Marco faced his problems head on, something I still struggled to do.

"It'll be okay Marco," I assured softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He remained silent for a few moments, staring ahead at seemingly nothing in thought.

"Try to stay out of sight when I do this," he said eventually, sighing. "I don't want Jackie looking for someone to point the finger at unless it's me."

"I'm not going to abandon you, Marco," I said firmly. He looked at me and smiled gratefully.

"It's not about abandoning me, Star," he explained quietly. "Dad always told me that a man deals with his own problems, alone. If you're next to me when I do this, then it looks like I wasn't brave enough to do it myself. What kind of man does that make me?"

"A smart one. You don't have to do everything _this_ personal on your own anymore." Marco remained unmoved by my words, his shoulders square and jaw locked. "Marco, I stayed out of this part of your life before because I didn't think I any right to intervene. But I won't let you do it alone anymore."

He looked down at his feet before he spoke. "Do you remember the blood moon ball; how angry you were that I didn't trust you to handle yourself alone?"

"Y-Yeah," I admitted, not liking where he was going with this.

"Then I need you to remember how you felt, and trust me to handle this on _my_ own. I'm fifteen, I can handle a girl."

The eerily familiar words rang true with me, and I felt my determination wilt. Marco looked at me and his eyes softened, his hand reaching out and touching my face tenderly.

"Okay Marco," I said quietly, looking into his eyes and smiling as best I could. "I won't interfere, but I'll be nearby just in case, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, nearing me slowly…

Then the door opened and other students started coming out. Marco's hand left me swiftly, the sudden disappearance making my heart ache. A sudden cough caught our attention to the inside of the classroom, a certain troll squinting at us.

"Well I hope you have a good explanation, Diaz," said Miss Skullnick, her face sour as she looked at him, then me. "Oh, let me guess. Magic multiverse nonsense?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

She looked at the two of us piercingly before shaking her head and leaving the classroom, muttering mutinously under her breath.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar shade of hair walking away from us. But before I could tell Marco, I looked back to where he was only to find him already walking after her.

 _Do I stay, do I go…No, I promised to trust him to handle this himself. However, I also said I'd be nearby, so maybe a bit of invisibility._

"Invisibility Blast," I whispered, a pink wave of light spawning from my wand and covering me in its entirety. "Did it work?" I looked at my hands and frowned when I could still see them.

"Oof!"

I stumbled as some random girl ran into me, knocking herself and myself in opposite directions.

"What the hell?" she said, looking right at me…and yet through me.

"Guess it worked!" I chirped happily.

"Who said that?!" she cried fearfully, looking around her rapidly.

"Your conscience," I said quickly." And um, I'm not too happy with you. You really should ask him out."

"Him?" she echoed, her face going bright red. "B-But Marco doesn't like me that way, I think. He's with Jackie anyway…but maybe you're right. Maybe I could charm him away from her."

"No!" I growled out, a pit of _something_ unpleasant forming in my tummy. "He's too good for you. You need to aim lower, get some experience before trying to date higher."

She blinked and looked down sadly. "M-Maybe you're right, I really don't have any idea what I'm doing. But you would know that anyway."

"Right," I said, turning away. "You think about that, I'm going to go, but I'll be back. So think about what I said."

"Will do, thank you conscience!"

I quickly walked away from the silly girl only to realize that I'd lost Marco.

"Great." I bit my lip before deciding to try the main entrance to the school. It took a couple of minutes to get there, but I was rewarded with the sight of a familiar red hoody talking to a girl who's face I couldn't see.

Not I needed to, as I neared I could hear the gratingly familiar voice of one Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"…here, so what is it baby?" she said, the pet name making me grit my teeth.

Marco looked down for a moment, I could practically sense his nervousness and wanted nothing more than to give him a sign that I was there, that he wasn't alone. But he didn't want it that way, so I stayed silent and away, but close enough.

"Jackie, I've been thinking a lot lately," he began, strength flowing through his words. "About us."

"What about us, Marco?" she asked, eyes flickering ever so slightly with doubt. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah," he said, sighing tiredly. "Yeah there is. We argue all the time Jackie, and we rarely seem to see each other except in class."

"That's because you were too ill, baby," Jackie said, her voice going up in pitch. "We haven't gone on a date because you couldn't."

"Yeah, I was ill," Marco agreed, looking at her irritably. "And you weren't there at all."

"We've already talked about this, Marco. I'm sorry that I wasn't there, but I had something else I had to do first."

"Something more important than your own boyfriend collapsing at school, yeah I remember," he snapped…before shaking his head and losing the anger. "I don't even care anymore, that's how sad the whole thing is. I should still be angry at you for it, but if you didn't care about me, then why should I give a damn about you?"

"What are you trying to say, Marco?" she asked, eyes widening.

"I'm saying that…that we're done, Jackie. We're over." His shoulders seemed to slump slightly as the words came out, and I knew it had taken everything he had to say it.

"M-Marco, baby please don't do this," Jackie pleaded, walking close and taking his hand, holding it tightly. "I'm so sorry that I made you feel this way, I really had no idea how badly I was hurting you. Please give me another chance, I can be better I swear."

Marco looked at the pleading girl for a long time, long enough that I started to worry, fearful thoughts plaguing my mind.

And then he spoke.

"No Jackie," he refused, the words soft and somewhat sad as they left his lips. He let go of her hand and took a step back. "I can't do this anymore, it doesn't feel like it used to. Whatever it was that I felt for you, I don't feel it anymore."

Jackie's eyes filled with tears as her hand, still raised in the air, fell by her side uselessly.

"Don't say that, Marco…" she whispered, lips trembling.

"I'm sorry Jackie, I hope you find someone who's right for you."

"You ARE right for me!" she cried, rushing over and taking his face in her hands. "Marco _please_ don't do this, I love you!"

Marco's eyes widened at her declaration…only to soften sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking her hands and gently removing them from his face. "But I don't think what I felt for you was ever really love. You were someone I always dreamed about being with, but…but dreams don't always measure up with reality."

"Marco…" the name was whispered pitifully, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't feel for you what you feel for me," Marco confessed, eyes never leaving hers. "It's not something I can…force, or make happen. I hope some lucky guy can say those words back one day, but it'll never be me."

Jackie said nothing, simply looking at Marco tearfully.

"I hope we can still be frie-"

"Is it Star?"

The raw anger in Jackie's voice shut Marco up instantly, his eyes widening quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"Is it Star?" she repeated, teary eyes narrowing as she took a step forward. "Is she why you're leaving me?"

"Why would you think that?" Marco asked, his face surprisingly void of guilt or fear at Jackie's words.

"Because I _know_ it's her!" Jackie shouted, anger etched across her face as she took a step towards him. "She's put these thoughts in your head, hasn't she? What did she tell you? That I'm not worth your love, that I'm just a worthless peasant and with her you could be a King?"

"Star didn't say anything!" Marco yelled, eyebrow twitching in anger as he looked at her. "And she would NEVER say anything like that about anyone. You clearly don't her very well."

"Oh, not like _you_ know her, huh?" she snapped sarcastically. "What did she do Marco, flash a bit of tit, open her legs and give you a peek? Or has it gone further than that? Did she fuck you Marco? Did she fuck your brains out so badly that you forgot that NO ONE other than I will ever love you!"

Marco took a sharp step back at her piercing words, disbelief written all over his face.

"You're completely out of your mind, Jackie," he said, voice laced with hurt. "I only wish I could have seen it sooner." He turned away and made to walk, but before I could even blink, Jackie had turned him around and slapped him across the face.

"You don't get to walk away from me, Marco Diaz!" she screamed, an honest to Mewni insanity within her eyes. "You're staying right here until we work out this stupid thought of yours. I won't let you break up with me for that WHORE!"

I tried, I truly did. I'd stayed completely silent and away from Marco, just as he'd asked. But the moment I saw her slap him, something deep inside me roared for retribution, for revenge. Name calling I could deal with, I was a big girl after all. But someone hurting my best friend, my…everything, that I couldn't abide.

And so with two quick steps, I got in-between the two and pushed her away from him, standing protectively in front. I don't know if it was my emotional state messing with my wand, but the moment I pushed her, I felt a trickling sensation over my body and knew that the invisibility had died out.

Jackie looked at my rapidly appearing form in shock, but it didn't last for long. Said shock twisted into hatred and she stood back up with a speed I'd never seen.

"YOU!" she screamed, her teeth ground together in rage.

"Back off Jackie," I said firmly, eyes narrowed in hate as I stared back at her.

"Star don't-"

"No Marco," I denied, glancing at his face and wilting somewhat as I saw the red mark on his cheek. "She attacked you, and we protect each other." Unwittingly, I gently touched the mark, rubbing it soothingly.

And that's when it all went to hell.

"You really have been fucking behind my back, haven't you," Jackie whispered, eyes wide with disbelief.

"No, Jackie," Marco replied, shaking his head. "That's something I'm saving for when the time is right."

"But you've kissed her, haven't you!" she cut across, rage in her eyes.

Marco looked at her for a moment, then to me, a soft look as we gazed at the other.

"It…wasn't something planned, Jackie," he admitted, wincing at the betrayed hurt in her eyes. "But as of the past couple of weeks, something just clicked. And I needed to know if what I was feeling was real."

"You cheated on me?" she whispered, tears forming rapidly.

"I wasn't cheating on you. I was trying to figure out what I wanted, who I really wanted."

"Pretty it up all you like, it's still cheating Marco!" she yelled, stepping forward and only stopping when I did the same.

"As if you haven't done the same, or worse," I snapped, grinning savagely at the momentary fear in her eyes. "I heard about every little date you had together, and Marco left nothing out. All those boys interrupting your dates, those _outfits_ you so loved to show off to absolutely EVERYONE. Please don't take me for a fool, I'm not naïve enough to believe you put them on for only Marco's benefit."

"What are you saying Star?" Marco asked, his hand on my shoulder as he looked between the two of us, a mixture of emotions on his face.

"Jackie likes the attention other boys give her. She pretty much confessed it to me the other day," I explained, hate filling me up at the memory. "Telling me how she'd changed herself to impress everyone else, hah! And to think you called me desperate."

"She's lying Marco," Jackie said quickly, looking at him pleadingly. "I never did anything with anyone other than you."

"I would never lie to Marco about this," I countered, my fingers touching the spot where the marks had faded. "I would also never lie about the fact that you attacked me."

"What?!" Marco looked at Jackie sharply and narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who hurt Star? Is this true?"

Jackie simply stared at Marco silently, eyes darting between him and the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU-" I quickly turned and put a hand on his heaving chest, stopping him from doing something stupid, no matter how much Jackie deserved it.

Marco would never forgive himself, he was silly like that.

"Don't Marco," I said softly, touching his cheek and caressing it tenderly. "It happened but it doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me," he snapped, his eyes slits as he looked over at her.

"Marco," I intoned the name quietly, gently. "Please just leave it, for me."

He looked at me, eyes still narrowed…and then they softened, and his stance relaxed. His gaze gradually made its way onto the nervous looking girl, a light rumble in his throat as he spoke.

"No one here is really an innocent, Jackie," he said quietly. "Take comfort from that, and then never speak to me again. Because if Star wasn't here…well, just be clever and don't come near me anymore."

"Marco…"

"Come on Marco," I said gently, taking his arm and walking the both of us away from her. "Let's go home."

He looked away from Jackie and focused instead on the path ahead, walking silently with me on the familiar trail to home. I wanted to hold him so badly, to tell him that it was all going to be alright. But he was angry, and not just with Jackie, I could feel it."

However it was only as we neared the house that he spoke again.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked, looking at me quite impassively. "You were angry with her too, hell she attacked you. Why didn't you blast her with a narwhal or something?"

I smiled at the image despite myself, but shook it away and looked at Marco with a tender expression. "I didn't do anything to her myself because I don't want you to see me like that. I don't…I've never felt hatred before, and I don't like what it makes me want to do. As to why I stopped you…ask yourself, could you have really forgiven yourself if you carried on and did what you were going to?"

"I don't know what I was going to do, I just wanted…she hurt you, Star. I can't let it go."

"Yes you can," I implored, holding his face in my hands. "Because I have. She's not worth our hate Marco, such a thing would only make us like the worst of monsters. The type who let one bad day ruin them forever. So please let it go, or…or you'll become what we fight."

He looked at me, sadness filling his eyes with each word I said. Until eventually, he took my shoulders and pulled me close, enveloping the both of us tightly.

"I…I'll try, Star," he promised, breath tickling my neck.

"Thank you, Marco," I murmured softly, relaxing into him. "I don't ever want you to change."

"I won't, I promise."

We stood there in the other's arms for a long time, or what felt like a long time. Perhaps time is different when you're with the one you love so much.

"So…nachos?"

"I suppose we both could do with a bowl."

"Or two."

"Three."

"Four"

"You'll get fat."

"I'm sure we could find some way to work it off."

"Star!"

"Oh, well if you don't want to…"

We looked at the other and burst into laughter, both of our faces a healthy shade of red. I walked ahead of him to the door, my thoughts rapidly filling up.

Today had been a tiring day, full of awesome and horrible. And I knew that Marco needed some time before we got more comfortable with each other again.

But I was willing to give him all the time in the world. He was worth it, he was worth anyth-

A sudden bang startled me out of my thoughts, my wand sliding into my hand with practiced ease as I spun around and…and…

Marco was looking at me with wide, surprised eyes…which slowly, gradually looked down at the rapid pool of red dripping out of his hoodie.

"Star…" He took one step, two…and collapsed onto the ground.

"MARCO!" I screamed, rushing over to him and rolling him onto his back. A sticky substance quickly covered my hand, the metallic scent of blood filling the air as I stared at it in terror.

"Marco, Marco!" I unzipped his hoodie and gasped at the bloody hole in his top, the red liquid pooling over it. "Marco, open your eyes!"

He didn't respond at all, he wasn't even moving. Panicked, I aimed my wand at the wound and tried to think of something, anything that could help him…but I'd never practiced healing spells. I'd been too scared to try again after the tentacle arm mishap.

"Save him!" I cried, jabbing my wand forcibly at his wound.

But it did nothing.

"SAVE HIM!" I screamed, willing with everything I was for my magic to do something.

But it didn't…and as I looked at it in despair, I realized that something was wrong.

Marco wasn't breathing.

"NO!" I fumbled with my pocket and pulled out my phone, looking at it. Marco had always told me to ring the police in case of desperate emergencies, but I couldn't remember the number. "I don't know what numbers to press!"

Desperately, I threw it aside and shook Marco violently, unable to think of anything else in that moment. "WAKE UP PLEASE!"

Suddenly, the air was filled with a loud bout of noise. And from around the corner came three police cars and one large van with a cross on it. They ground to a halt and a group of officers ran towards me.

"We received a call about a gunshot in the area," one said quickly, a woman. She looked down at Marco and paled rapidly. "We need a paramedic, now!"

Two strange men quickly ran over, unknown metal equipment in their hands.

"Come on sweetie, let the doctors do their job."

The woman took me by the shoulder and tried to gently move me away from Marco. As she did, I felt something deep inside me snap for the second time, stronger than before.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I screamed, fighting against her and shoving her off me. But before I could run back to him, three more policemen grabbed me and pulled me away, causing me to roar out in rage and struggle as I'd never struggled before. "LET ME GO, HE NEEDS ME. MARCO, MARCO!"

I watched helplessly, tears streaming down my face as the paramedics put Marco on a stretcher and carried him into the back of their van, which rumbled into life and began to drive away rapidly. The moment he was out of sight, my struggling ceased.

"It's okay Miss Butterfly, he's in the best possible hands," the woman said soothingly, the men backing off at a wave of her hand.

"T-There was a loud noise a-and I turned around and then h-he…h-he…"

"I know you're in distress ma'am, but did you see anyone nearby when you heard the shot?"

I looked at the policewoman and shook my head, my face soaked with tears.

"I didn't see anyone," I whispered, looking at my wand in despair. "I t-tried to heal him, but my magic was useless…I couldn't…"

I paused for a long moment, eyes narrowing as I remained silent in thought.

"My magic couldn't heal him," I said quietly, looking up and away from my wand furiously. "But it can help me find who did this."

"Ma'am I must advise against using your…uh magic. Let the police hand this, we can-"

I ignored the officer completely, one thought and one alone on my mind. One that my magic DID respond to.

My skin rapidly turned a dark shade of purple, and as if instinctively, I knew that as of that moment, I could fly. And I could also sense…far more than I ever could before.

The police backed away from my new shape fearfully, and wisely. I looked up at the sky and sniffed, sensing a dark echo further down the street, an echo of a dark soul.

" _ **This human is evil…"**_ I hissed, my feet leaving the ground as I flew into the air with one and only one goal in mind.

To find Marco's attacker…and kill them.

 _ **And that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **As always, please do tell me what you think. I'll get started on the next chapter tomorrow after work.**_

 _ **Stay snuggly :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hooo boy, now the story really starts to admire that M rating. Couldn't fit it in the summary, but let's be blunt here and admit that this chapter is going to contain a rather violent Star Butterfly.**_

 _ **So yeah, gore. And the first sign of something more in this story than a love triangle.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Vengeance**

 **Star POV**

As I flew through the air, chasing the dark trail below me to its destination, I realized that there was more a change in me than just my physical appearance.

It was as if I could feel bright shining lights all around me for so many miles, too many…perhaps every mile on this planet. But at the same time, I could also feel many dark pits, filled with acts so disgusting that if I was normal, I would likely have thrown up.

Yet I wasn't normal, I wasn't Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni. I was…something else.

But it didn't matter, I didn't care what I was at all. All I think about, all that screamed in my mind was Marco. Someone had used a human weapon on Marco…they had killed…

 _No…I don't know that yet. I won't believe he's…_

They had hurt my other, and that was all I needed to care about.

I stopped after a good few minutes of flying, looking at the dark trail and narrowing my eyes as I saw it branch off in two directions.

 _Two branches, two people responsible._

I flew left first, hurtling towards the end of the trail with a speed I'd never known before. Cars and buildings were blurs behind me. People didn't even notice anything until the backdraft hit them.

What was I?

Again, the thought of it swept away from my mind as the goal, my goal took its forefront. A few moments later, I found myself staring at a house I'd seen only once. The pain I felt looking at it before did what it always did to me, it made me run away.

But this time, I was staying. This time, I was going to do more than glance at it.

I walked up to the door and looked at it, eyes narrowing for all of a second before I forced my hand through the hard wood, grabbing it from the inside and yanking it out, and throwing it to the side where it landed uselessly.

" _ **And none shall bar my way,"**_ I whispered, the words seemingly coming from nowhere and yet…everywhere. I glided slowly into the house, following the murky blackness that seemed to go up the stairs.

A loud barking caught my attention instantly, my eyes snapping onto a large dog bounding its way towards me.

" _ **Sleep beast,"**_ I said quietly, waving my hand at the large animal and relaxing as I saw it collapse instantly.

"Bruno!" I looked up the stairs and glared at what I saw. She looked at me, her form standing directly atop a pit of darkness, and backed away rapidly in fear. "What the fuck, stay away from me!"

In the blink of an eye, I was beside her, staring down at her frightened state in disgust.

" _ **Jackie Lynn Thomas,"**_ I began, each word rolling off my tongue like acid. _**"Did you really think you could hurt my other and live?"**_

"W-What, w-who are you?!" she cried, backing away on the floor like the vermin she was.

" _ **You really don't know?"**_ I asked, laughter bubbling up within at her ignorance. She shook her head rapidly for all of a few moments…but then I saw the realization in her eyes, widened as they became.

"S-Star?" she stammered, clinging to the nearest wall like it was a lifeline. "What happened to you?"

I tilted my head ever so slightly…and grabbed her by the throat, easily lifting her off the ground.

" _ **You say that like you don't know, like you think your lies can spare you agony,"**_ I narrowed my eyes again and looked right into her own, far more fearful ones. _**"You are mistaken."**_

"Star, please, please I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried, fighting against my grip uselessly. "You've already won, you've taken everything from me today. What else do you think I have?!"

The more she spoke, the more I felt the urge to end her prattle. The darkness was beneath her, around her, it did not lie. And yet…something in her voice, her mannerism, her genuine confusion…bothered me.

" _ **Marco is dying,"**_ I spat, the pain more than I could bear to be spoken aloud.

Her eyes, previously fearful suddenly sparkled with shock. "Marco's d-dying…what, how?"

She wasn't lying, it made me gnaw the inside of my mouth to think it, the realize it. But she was truly unknowing about the attack…and so I dropped her to ground where she lay in terror.

" _ **Curious how it is you don't seem to know anything, and yet…"**_ I looked at the blackness around her. _**"You are still somehow connected to it, directly to it."**_

"S-Star please, what happened to Marco?"

I considered disregarding her completely, letting her wallow in her apparent misery. But something stopped me. Something was prickling in the back of my head and I couldn't ignore it.

" _ **Marco was…w-was…"**_ The colour of my skin faded, returning to normal…for all of a second as anger burst within me, the purple hue washing over me once more. _**"Marco was shot with a human weapon and I could not heal him! I have no idea whether he is dead or alive right now…"**_

"Then why aren't you with him!" Jackie shouted, jumping to her feet in anger. "You won! You have him now, why aren't you loving him like I apparently couldn't!"

…it was like an explosion erupting in my mind. The first thing that should have been on my mind, and yet I chose revenge over it.

" _ **I…do not know,"**_ I admitted, looking at my purple hands as if they would tell me. _**"I just…I must find out who did this to him."**_

"At the cost of having his potential final moments dying alone in a hospital?" Jackie looked at me in disbelief, all fear gone. "And he thought I was callous."

Anger flared within me as I took a sharp step forward. _**"Be silent worm!"**_ I ordered harshly. _**"Knowing or unknowing, his attacker to connected to you! TELL ME WHO THEY ARE!"**_

"I don't know!" she shouted, tears beginning to flow. "I don't know anyone with a gun, let alone ANYONE who would try to kill Ma-" The darkness rippled beneath her, trembling as the one it was bound too became known.

"Oh no, Tony…what have you done," she whispered, covering her mouth in shock.

" _ **Explain yourself?"**_ I demanded, no time or patience for her ridiculous drama.

"T-Tony is…we met up a couple of times," Jackie began, fear suddenly quite prevalent. "He crashed a few dates I had with Marco, and I…well he was fun, he knew how to have a good time at times when Marco felt so safe." She stopped talking, looking at my hand in terror as my nails began to grow and sharpen.

" _ **You should hurry your tale, filth,"**_ I growled, hating this human more with each second.

"R-Right," she stuttered, clearing her throat. "Um, well Tony was never happy that Marco and I stayed together as long as we did. But it kept him so interested in me that I kept going with it…I didn't realize how much Marco meant to me until today."

" _ **I've yet to hear an explanation…"**_

"Sorry, sorry!" she cried fearfully, edging away from me. "Tony hated Marco. He tried to be cool with it but he just hated him. He was always bragging about being strapped for a special occasion, but I didn't think that meant a gun! I just thought he was trying to be cool with me!"

The moment she stopped talking, the blackness beneath her wriggled and shone a red light…and I knew in that moment that she was telling the truth.

I could see Tony's face in the murky depths, and recognized him as the boy that sat next to Jackie today instead of Marco.

" _ **You are…sufficient with your answer,"**_ I said quietly, looming over the girl ominously. _**"However, you are still connected to this heinous act. And blood always demands blood."**_ Before she could blink, I swiped at her face, leaving three shallow marks on her cheek, the slightest trickle of blood slipping down it.

" _ **Price paid."**_

I turned from the now wailing girl and sped out of her house, following the murky trail into the far side of Echo Creek. This part of the town Marco loved so much was…not as nice as the one I'd lived in for so long. The houses seemed decrepit, broken useless things that were barely holding together.

I could sense misery and pain…this area was filled with darkness.

Speaking of which, the dark path I was following flowed into a nearby park, so I continued following it, watching it pulsate more and more the closer I got. As I approached the park, I noticed a young child on the floor crying, holding his stomach in pain as an older boy kicked him repeatedly.

The path ended here with him.

"Did you think I would forget, Timmy?" Tony shouted, grinding his foot into the boy's stomach. "I've done shit you wouldn't believe you little twerp. And you think you can hold out on me, ME?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Timmy cried, tears and snot dripping down his face. "I'll get you the money, I promise! Just don't hurt my mom!"

"Oh, I'll do more than hurt her," Tony chuckled, sneering. "I'll do things that'll keep her up all night long, don't you worry about that."

He looked at the young boy's face and frowned when he noticed that he wasn't looking at him, but instead behind him. "What are you looking at you little-" His leg rose once more…and then stopped midair.

"H-Hey, why I can't move!"

" _ **It's called fear, maggot,"**_ I whispered, lips close to his ear as I held him adrift with magic. _**"Prey often goes limp when inside the jaws of a predator."**_

" _ **Run along now child,"**_ I said softly, gesturing for the boy to run.

"T-Thank you," he said, fear and gratitude both in his voice as he left the vicinity swiftly.

Slowly, I turned my attention back onto the filth in my hold, turning him around and watching, apathetic as his eyes widened in dread.

"Oh my god," he breathed shakily, sweat dripping down his face. "I-I wasn't really going to do anything, I swear!"

" _ **You've already done enough!"**_ I screamed, the image of Marco falling, bleeding over and over in my mind. _**"Marco lies dying in a hospital bed because of you!"**_

"M-Marco, Marco Diaz?!" His eyes widened dramatically, I could hear his heartbeat increasing immensely. "I-I didn't have anything to do with-"

" _ **DON'T LIE TO ME!"**_

His mouth shut immediately, fear exuding from him.

" _ **Why did you do it? Why did you try to kill Marco?!"**_

He opened his mouth to no doubt lie again, to which I grabbed his jaw and pressed my nails against it viciously until I drew blood.

"Okay, okay!" he shrieked, eyes filled with loathing. "I did it, I shot him okay! That piece of shit had it coming, stringing Jackie along like that without a care in the world, then dropping her the moment that stupid alien whore bent over. I could have been everything to her, but it was Marco this and Marco that. Fucking perfect Marco Diaz!"

I took a moment to take in his words, letting the worm heave in my grasp before I turned my attention back onto him.

" _ **You shot Marco for a lost cause, fool,"**_ I snarled cruelly. _**"Jackie knew you liked her, she used Marco to string YOU along. And like the gullible fool you are, you fell for it."**_

"Y-You're lying!" he wheezed, struggling to breath as I tightened my hold.

" _ **Lies are poison to my ears,"**_ I said threateningly, looking directly into his eyes, seeing my pitch-black orbs in their reflection. _**"But I know the cure."**_ Before the fool could so much as open his mouth, I lashed out and gutted him with my nails, his stomach quickly pooling liquid onto them.

" _ **You hurt my other, now feel his pain."**_ Holding him with one hand, I twisted the hand I had embedded in him, watching emotionlessly as he writhed and screamed in agony. _**"Hurts does it not, to be helpless as your life spills out of you. To know that death is only a brief moment away…"**_

"M-Monster!" he spat, tears streaming down his face as he no doubt understood his fate.

" _ **This is for Marco,"**_ I growled, twisting my hand one more time before yanking it out viciously, his insides coming out along with it. I dropped him like the sack of flesh he was and took flight, leaving him to die completely, and totally alone.

 **…**

I was watching as they came in and out of the room, doctors and nurses continuously attending to him, watching him as I did. But I waited, waited until night came and they left him with naught but machinery to keep him company.

The window was strong, solid. But I glided through it as if it were water, the pane flowing to show as much on my entry. Once inside, my feet touched the floor and I continued to walk over silently, my eyes low and soft as I looked at my other…my Marco.

" _ **Marco…what have they done to you,"**_ I whispered tearfully, looking at the alien machinery in despair. _**"Why can't I help you with this, why am I so…useless to you?"**_

I looked, almost absentmindedly at a nearby mirror, taking in my reflection with a degree of surprise. I looked nothing like myself. My hair once blond was red, skin purple, my dress a pure white and my eyes were nothing but black orbs. The most interesting thing about it though, was the crescent shaped moon on my forehead, glowing a deep red.

" _ **I killed someone today, Marco,"**_ I said quietly. _**"And I don't even feel bad about it. I feel…gratified, does that make me a monster? Am I a monster Marco, for killing the one who tried to kill you?"**_

Silence answered my question, tears fell down my cheeks.

" _ **Please wake up Marco,"**_ I pleaded, taking his hand in mine ever so gently, careful not to hurt him. _**"I was talking like a psychopath. I don't know what's happened to me and I'm scared, I need you, please…"**_

The moment those words left my lips, a deep red glow began to emanate from my hair…no my forehead. The light shone onto Marco, bathing his face in its deep light as I watched fascinated, a crescent shaped scar etching itself onto his own forehead.

And then the machine beside him stopped beeping, a low drone quickly replacing it.

" _ **What's happening!?"**_ I didn't know what it meant, I didn't-

His eyes opened as he let out of rasping breath, his hands struggling with the wires he was connected too as he started yanking them all out, succeeding a few moments later and falling to the floor.

" _ **Marco!"**_ Delight filled me…for all of a second.

"It hurts!" he cried out, clutching at his stomach in agony as he looked at me. "S-Star, is that y-" He yelled in pain again, the mark on his head shining brightly. I tried to go to him, to help him, to do something but I couldn't move. The light from my own head was all over him, and no matter how I tried, I couldn't move it away.

Then suddenly his skin became a dark purple, the colour flowing over him like paint. His hair became red as his eyes changed to match mine, two dark orbs pleading for the pain to stop.

And then it did…and then he collapsed…and then I collapsed, our usual appearance washing over us both the moment our heads hit the floor.

A deep red shone through the room brightly, the blinding light there for all of a second until it disappeared, taking us along with it.

 **…**

I opened my eyes to find myself…somewhere I'd never been before, or seen before. I had no idea where I was at all. It was like I standing in the middle of space, surrounded by swirling stars and planets both.

And yet I knew that it was safe, that I was safe, that we were safe.

 _We?_

I turned around instinctively to see Marco staring back at me…a very naked Marco.

 _Wait…_

I looked down…and realized that I was naked too.

Yet it didn't bother me, not really. It all felt quite natural, safe. As if there was nothing embarrassing, or to be scared of.

" _Star…_ " Marco's voice washed over me like silk.

"Yes, Marco?"

"W-What's…I was shot…but I feel great." His words were disjointed, as if he couldn't quite figure out what to say or where to start. "What happened? Why do I…"

A red light shone over the both of us…but we ignored it, completely. We just looked at the other, words insufficient for what we both felt right then.

"I really want to kiss you," he whispered suddenly, his breathing, my breathing becoming heavy as he spoke. "I-I know there's so many other things to talk about, but I really, _really_ _need you_ _Star_."

I was breathing so heavily, my heart was pounding, my pulse racing.

"I know," I said, smiling lovingly, walking, swaying over to him. "I-I can't think, I just need…need…" Unable to resist any longer, I closed the distance between us and claimed his lips for myself.

It was a hot breathy mess of moans and sweat, our bodies almost melding into each other as we clung tightly to one another.

"Do you accept the pact?" I whispered, the words leaving me without a thought.

"I do," he replied, kissing my chin, my neck…

"Then forever more w-we are," I stuttered, panting as his lips touched my right nipple. "O-One under the moon, g-guardians of the blood, o-of e-each other…"

His hand slipped across my skin, down, down, touching my most sacred place.

"W-We are one, for eternity."

The light shone brighter, enveloping the both of us in its ruby glow.

And then my eyes opened to find myself standing just outside the school, looking at Marco who seemed just as confused as I was.

"Well, Marco?" Jackie asked, her voice catching my attention as she raised an eyebrow curiously. "Are you spacing out on me, you said you had to tell me something?"

She didn't even look at me, almost as if I was invisible.

…

 _Oh…_

 _ **And that's where I'm going to leave it for now. I hope you're all thoroughly confused XD**_

 _ **I kind of had an idea of where I wanted to take this fic, and this is the direction I ended up choosing. Don't worry though, there'll be plenty of fluffy moments still. But I wanted to add a degree of seriousness to it too, and since I love mystical magical mishaps, I decided to add the Blood Moon in as well.**_

 _ **It's going to have serious consequences in the future for Star and Marco, but that's for later.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**And here we go again, I do apologize for the mind fuck last chapter was XD**_

 _ **Here, let me make it up to you with some exposition. Though I do warn you, some of you probably won't like what I'm going to do as the story carries on. But it's the way I want to take this story, it's something I've never seen done in a Star Vs Fanfiction, so that just inspires me to continue.**_

 _ **In the meantime, some fluff…and a bit of lemony goodness.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Free, Single And Ready To Mingle**

 **Marco POV**

 _What the fuck is going on?_

The past day had felt like a blur to me, everything that happened had happened so quickly, so intensely that trying to recall every detail was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

But I tried nonetheless, determined to figure out why I was standing here, again, in front of Jackie who not so long ago had stood in this very spot, with that very same look on her face.

Again.

I remembered standing in that very spot, anger filling me to the brim as I neared Jackie. Star stepped in and stopped me, and then we…I walked home with her and…there was a noise, then pain and then I…I…

 _I think I died…_

"Marco?" Jackie's voice stirred me back to reality, but I could only stare at her, emotions I would have felt, maybe should have felt…not there at all.

I didn't care about her at all.

"I'm breaking up with you, Jackie," I said suddenly, the words easily making their way out of my mouth.

Her eyes widened in surprise, tears filling the edges. "What, why?!"

"Because I have more self-respect than to stay with someone who uses my own insecurities against me," I continued, eyebrow twitching in anger. "That and I'm fairly sure you're doing something with some other bloke. I might be insecure, but I'm not stupid Jackie."

"M-Marco, you've got it all wrong," Jackie spluttered, nearing me only to stop when I raised my hand. "Baby, I never meant to…I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, you did," I interrupted, sighing as I came to realize this wouldn't be any easier than the first time around. "You just didn't think I'd figure it out, nor call you out on your cruel actions. Well I did, and I have. And I'm tired of this conversation. Go to whoever you have on the side and try to make something work with him, because I'm done with you."

Her mouth opened once, twice…and shut, anger etched across her face.

"You can just break up me like that!" she said furiously, stamping her way towards me. Her hand made to grab my hoodie, but before I could even think about it, my own hand grabbed hers and pushed it, and her away.

"Marco!"

"Go away, Jackie," I said, irritation clear in my tone. "We're done, I'm finished with you."

And with that all said and done, I turned around and…looked right at Star, as in right at her. Yet it felt like I shouldn't have been able to, her whole body was bathed in a pink light that made my eyes squint.

And yet, I could see her clear as day. Something that she apparently was just as surprised at, judging by the wide-eyed expression she was giving me.

"Marco?" she mouthed, the incredulous expression on her face making me smile crookedly.

I nodded at the invisible girl, and walked away from Jackie quickly, not paying the slightest bit of attention to her sobs as I did so.

 _When did I get so callous? This isn't me…_

I was cutting through an alleyway halfway home when I felt a hand grab my own. The moment it happened, I felt a tidal wave of emotional calm run through me, and all my troubles, all my stormy thoughts quieted down into whispers.

Of course, I didn't need to turn around and look at her to know it was Star. And yet I had to, I needed to, I _needed_ to…

Her face was one of wonder, confusion and…tenderness, with soft eyes so full of concern for me.

"Marco," she breathed my name ever so gently, the word stroking my senses pleasantly.

"Star…" I looked at her, then around the street I was walking down. "What's going on, is this mag…Star?"

Star wasn't saying anything, merely looking at me silently, an unreadable expression on her face when compared to but a moment ago. And then…she began to cry.

"Marco!" she dashed over and leapt onto me, holding me so tightly, so desperately, saying my name over and over.

"H-Hey, hey shhh," I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her back soothingly. "It's alright."

"N-No you don't understand," she sobbed, pulling her head back. "You d-died Marco. You were shot a-and I couldn't save you, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"

Looking into her teary gaze, listening to her apologies, I felt my heart break. And so, I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed her.

Her words ceased, her sobs seemed to catch in her throat, and her eyes, teary and red widened and then…softened as she leaned into me, into our kiss.

Only once I knew, I felt that enough time had passed, that we'd had our momentary fill of the other did I stop and pull away. Her hands grabbed my arms tightly, fearfully, as if afraid that I'd run away.

"It's hard to remember what happened to me, Star," I said gently, holding her face softly. "I…I honestly don't remember much except pain. But regardless, I KNOW you did all you could to help me, because I KNOW that I'd do the same for you."

"I…oh Marco, you died…" her words were broken, quiet and withdrawn. Nothing like the Star I knew.

"I'm here now," I said firmly, a slight feeling of victory gracing me as her wide eyes softened.

"You are here," she echoed, touching my cheek with a single finger, running it down gently. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Star looked down and bit her lip in concentration, something I found absolutely adorable. But it wasn't the time to think such things. There was something going on with the both of us that I didn't understand.

"I was trying to save you," she said quietly. "I tried to use my magic to heal you but it didn't work, nothing I tried worked. Then the police came and took you away, and I…I…don't know what happened next."

"Nothing at all?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head and looked right at me, a single look at her face enough to tell me that she was being completely honest. "I just remember feeling so angry, so full of…of hate. I don't like remembering it, Marco. I feel unclean…"

"Then stop thinking about it," I said, taking her hands in mine and squeezing them. "Neither of us know why we're back in time, but maybe this time we don't need to know everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" I struggled to find the words to say. "Maybe this is a gift."

For a few moments, she looked down at the floor with clear uncertainty…but then her eyes lit up, evidently agreeing with my assessment.

"Yes, it is!" she nodded, that typical Star smile gracing her features. "You're right Marco, this is a gift. You're here, I'm here and neither of us are hurt."

"Exactly!" I said, happiness racing through me, her own so contagious I couldn't stop myself from grinning like an idiot. "We're both here, we're both alive, young, free and single!"

We both laughed so much, so freely, we couldn't stop for a long time. To anyone walking past us, we must have looked insane. But I didn't care, and neither did Star.

"So," she crooned, a sly smirk on her face. "Young, free and _single_?"

"And ready to mingle," I chuckled, grinning. "You happen to know any girls around here who might be interested in a misunderstood bad boy like myself?"

"Hmm, I don't know about a bad boy," she purred, her hands making their way to my chest and touching it absentmindedly. "But I do know a girl who's looking for someone kind, brave, handsome...a good kisser."

"Hmm, I might happen to know someone who fits the bill," I said, smiling crookedly as her heart marks began to glow. "He fits it to a tee I think, oh and you'll love this…"

"Yes?" she cooed, her pleasant breath catching my tongue as she neared me.

"Well, he's about your age, not everyone seems to like him but I think you will."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm, he also…"

"Yes?" she whispered, eyes lidding.

"Has a car and plays a keytar, I think he's just your type."

"Ye- wait what?" Star blinked and backed off in surprise, mouth slightly open as I laughed at her.

"I think his name is Oskar, you two will be so cute together St-Woah!" I ducked as a rainbow soared over my head, eyes wide as I looked at a red-faced Star, who in turn was looking at me with a twitch in her eye.

"Uh…joke?" I said tentatively.

…

"Run," she said, smiling wickedly as she raised her wand once more.

I didn't need another warning, booking it away from a spell slinging Star as fast as I could, narwhals and unicorns flying over my head.

"Stormtroopers have better aim!" I yelled, ducking as a river of syrup flew over me.

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds insulting!" she yelled back, flinging more and more spells in my direction. "Now get back here and apologize Marco Diaz!"

"You told me to run!"

"Now I'm telling you to run back!"

"NEVER!"

I made it home in record time, and dived at the door, opening it with a speed I'd rarely used and slamming it behind me, locking it.

"Haha, you lose!" I crowed, victorious.

Then I heard the sound of the lock being twisted…and promptly ran upstairs, tripping over the last one and picking myself up before I dashed into my room and shut it behind me.

Only once chairs and my bedside draw were stacked against it, did I relax and-

I felt something tap my shoulder and froze, turning around slowly and staring into the wide, excited eyes and wicked grin of one Star Butterfly…who then promptly pushed me onto my bed and jumped on top of me, her knees either side of my thighs, locking me down.

"I got you," she whispered cutely, smiling triumphantly.

"Okay, okay, you got me," I conceded, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Mhmm, I did. And as the victor, I am allowed to claim my prize," she said, eyes lidding seductively.

"O-Oh?" I asked, heartbeat quickening as her hand traced my chin.

"I'm thirsty, Marco," she said slowly, quietly, leaning down towards me. "Do you think…that you…can quench it for me?"

Our lips met as the last word melted into it. My skin began to tingle as my pulse raced, my body reacting to her lips, her moans, her own body shifting against mine. My hips bucked without warning, rewarding me with a low moan as our bodies ground against the other.

Then her hand started to unzip my hoodie, creeping underneath my t-shirt and stroking my bare chest. I couldn't stop myself from groaning at her touch, a fire burning within as her fingers gently scraped my skin.

"I love hearing you do that," she crooned, pulling back and staring at me hungrily. "Do it again, Marco. Tell me how good I make you feel." Her hands scraped my chest again, and I couldn't stop the noise that escaped my lips, a low rumbling groan of satisfaction.

Star shuddered atop me before leaning back and grasping my head, pulling me up to her, our lips clashing again and again. Then before I could even think about it, I flipped her onto her back and leaned over her, pleasure shooting through me at what I saw.

She was breathing heavily, lips full, cheeks flushed and was looking at me in a way that made my stomach do a backflip. I wasn't entirely sure what to do to be honest, but as if she knew this, Star took my hand and held it for a moment, before carelessly shrugging her dress off her shoulders and pulling it down enough to gift my eyes a light red bra to gaze at.

"You can touch, Marco," she whispered, smiling so happily as she took my hand and put it atop her left breast. A frown flickered across her face briefly…and then she leaned up slightly, her hand going to her back and fiddling with something for all of a second.

Then she took her bra off.

"Here, it's okay," she crooned, eyes lidding as she grabbed my hand again, placing it back on her creamy skin. She didn't have huge breasts, in fact they were pretty small. And yet…they were perfect.

"Beautiful," I whispered, unintentionally out loud.

A shy smile graced her face, then a boldness seemed to overcome her as she took my other hand and placed it atop the other one. "I'm glad you like them. I know some boys like bigger boobs, but Mewmans don't really tend to -"

I stopped her mid speech with a kiss, one that was quickly overtaken by her and returned tenfold. Absentmindedly, my hands began to gently kneed her breasts and I was rewarded with a long, sensual moan that affected every part of me, especially one further down.

"Marco," she moaned, grinding her hips against me. "That feels so nice, Marco."

Emboldened by her words, I continued my actions and deepened the kiss, no longer trying to hide my hardness as we grinded against the other like animals in heat.

"I can barely feel you," she giggled, breathing heavily as she pulled back slightly, smiling widely. Before my hormone addled brain could understand what she was saying, I felt her hand suddenly pressing against my jeans, her thumb fiddling with the button while her fingers touched _me_ through the material. "Just let me…there!" The button became undone and her hand slipped in, pushing the jeans down as it did.

"S-Star, I-"

I felt her fingers touch me through my boxers and shuddered in pleasure, something that Star seemed to enjoy as her smile became a coy grin.

"Marco," she crooned, sitting up and kissing me briefly, placing my hands back atop her breasts. "Relax…"

Her hand snaked into my boxers and wrapped around me, the mere touch forcing me to take a quivering breath. Star smiled at my reaction and began to pump her hand, said smile widening as I groaned helplessly.

Determined to change the tide of our little battle, I leaned forward and licked a nipple, smiling myself as she too moaned at my touch. "M-Marco!"

A battle I called it, and a battle it was, the both of us trying our best to win noises from the other and both succeeding. Then I felt it, that twist in my stomach, the racing of my pulse as my end began to come faster.

"S-Star, I'm going to-"

"It's okay," she said, looking at me with a mix of happiness and excitement. "I want you to."

I tried to hold back for as long as I could, but it was hopeless. A few moments later and I became undone, spurting over and over as the best orgasm of my life overtook me. When it slowly began to stop, I opened my eyes, unaware that I'd closed them, and looked at Star, her face red and eyes wide with joy.

"That looked like it felt good," she giggled, looking down at her chest which was slightly covered in my mess and smiling widely. "I guess I'm just a natural talent."

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to get it all over you," I apologized, shyness suddenly quite prominent.

"Don't be silly, Marco," she laughed, surprising me as she stole a quick kiss. "If it bothered me at all, I would have aimed it at you."

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say to that, but her happiness was contagious and I felt myself smile despite it. "I didn't get to finish with you though."

"Believe me, Marco, you did," she corrected, wriggling her legs together. "Watching you lose control like that, mhmm…that's all I needed."

Slowly, she moved away from me and stretched as she stood up, the sight alone making my tired friend twitch.

"I don't know about you, but I need a shower so…" She winked and walked off, opening the door and leaving my room.

… _wow, that was-_

"So, are you coming?" her voice carried through the house, its excited undertone forcing a grin onto my face.

I don't think I've ever moved so fast in my life.

 _ **And boom, that's that.**_

 _ **Now I know you're wondering, but about the last chapter? What did the blood moon mean? Are you sweeping it under the rug?**_

 _ **To that I say…patience, all will be revealed in time. Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. It may or may not include a certain skateboarder trying to entice a certain hoodie, and it also may contain a certain alien princess NOT liking it one little bit.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**And here we go again!**_

 _ **I do so love the reviews I'm getting for this story, so inspiring! To a certain reviewer, I say not to worry. I respect all reviews, no matter how critical they are. So, by all means pull NO punches, if something doesn't seem right then tell me and I'll let you know whether or not it was intentional**_

 _ **Anyway, this is another fluffy chappy leading up to the really good stuff. I wasn't going to originally, but the concept of this chapter sprung into my head, and it didn't make sense to write it alongside the chapter I originally planned for.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **I'm Only Mewman**

 **(Part One)**

 **Star POV (3** **rd** **Person)**

Let me begin with an explanation.

The previous day, Marco and I had shared something truly intimate, namely ourselves. We'd touched the other, explored, enjoyed and even shared the shower together. There was no shame, no embarrassed flushes or hesitant eyes.

We were simply a boy and girl, washing ourselves in a shower together. And yet the experience made me feel so good, so…happy. I loved him, there was no denying it. I loved Marco Diaz so much that it almost hurt to think about, and yet I indulged in it, reveled in it despite this.

 _And to think, we've only begun. Imagine what it'd be like, Marco inside of me, holding me so tightly as he calls my name over and over…_

That was a daydream I definitely loved to imagine, especially when it wasn't as impossible as it was before to believe.

Alas, there was a small…problem. Well, I wasn't sure whether or not problem was the right word for it, but it was certainly enough to make me worry. You see, Mewman girls don't exactly mature the same way Earth girls do. We look the same and everything, but our mewberty or puberty as it was called here, is very different.

Marco seemed to think that me sprouting wings and kidnapping all the boys in the school was the end of it, he even made a little fun of it by saying I was lucky it only lasted as long as it did.

I wasn't quite brave enough to correct him.

Mewberty wasn't something that just vanished overnight, but it wasn't always there like it is for the girls here on Earth. No, mewberty was…complicated. The best way to explain it, is to say what happened when I woke up the day after Marco and I…had our experience together.

It was a crazy day.

…

 **Star POV (1** **st** **Person)**

I felt…fantastic.

There really was no other word for it. From my body, right down to my soul, I felt so damn good that I thought I would burst.

Opening my eyes, I stretched in my bed and enjoyed the pleasant sensation that flowed through me. But as I did so, my hand lightly brushed against something warm, something breathing.

I turned my head and looked in surprise at the sleeping form of my best friend…who was sleeping in my bed, with me, naked. Looking down at myself, I realized that I was naked too.

And yet I felt no embarrassment. No, if anything I felt even better than before, and was unable to resist the urge to shimmy up against him, resting my head on his chest as I intertwined my legs with his.

The feeling struck me again, the elation, the burst of joy and utmost love I felt for the silly, sleeping boy washed over me…and I let it, I welcomed it.

I wanted it.

The light breathing moved my head up and down in a rhythm so soothing, it threatened to pull me back to sleep. And so…I let it, closing my eyes and enjoying every motion he made, the scent, his scent surrounding me so pleasantly.

But it could only last so long.

I felt his breathing suddenly become uneven, the rhythm gone as his head moved and a surprised intake of breath came from it.

"What am I doing in Star's bed?" he whispered, seemingly to himself.

I considered pretending to be asleep, if only to see what he would do. Alas…

"I was hoping you could tell me that," I giggled, reluctantly removing myself from him and leaning on my left hand, looking down at him with a smile.

"I don't know," he said, blinking owlishly at me. "I'm fairly sure I fell asleep in my own bed."

"Clearly your subconscious couldn't get enough of me," I said, amused at his adorably confused face. "Not I blame it, I am pretty awesome after all."

"Oh really?" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm," I nodded, biting my lip. It was a tad underhanded, but I knew it drove Marco wild when I did it, and judging by the way he shifted under the covers, I wasn't wrong. "You just can't stay away from me, Marco. It's very cute."

"Can't stay away, huh?" The eyebrow rose higher, a cheeky grin appearing on his face as he began to move. "Well, I think I've had my fill of you. So, I guess I better just go back to my bed then."

A minute sensation of _need_ touched my heart, tingling right down to my tummy as I watched him prepare to get out bed.

"Hmm, nah," I said, smiling innocently at his bemused expression.

"Nah?" he echoed.

"Nah," I repeated, fluidly and quickly pulling him back to bed and climbing atop him, where I laid my head back on his chest. "You're staying."

He seemed momentarily surprised at my approach, but the damnable grin was back on his face as he began to move again.

"Well maybe I don't want to," he said, flashing me a coy grin. "Maybe I just want to, oh I don't know, get started with the day? A shower, maybe put on some clothes too?"

"Hmm, you could do that, yeah," I said, almost absentmindedly as leaned up, my apparently weight not seeming to bother him in the slightest. "But you won't."

"And why is that?" he asked, that amused expression right back on his face again.

"Well," I drawled, enjoying this little game. "For one, you do so happen to have a warm, _naked_ girl lying on top of you, which your little friend seems to like immensely." As if responding to my words, I felt _it_ twitch against my thigh.

"Hmm, a base urge, I can ignore that," he quipped. "What else you got?"

"Well," I drawled once more, genuine joy flowing through me at our banter. "I know for a fact that even if you left this bed, I'd be able to get you right back into it."

"Oh, this sounds promising," he laughed, shimmying and slipping out from my full weight grip on him. "Well Star, I know for a fact that I'll make it out of your door without any complications."

He shrugged the covers off of him and stood up, giving me a _very nice_ view of his bum as he stretched.

"No problems yet," he said, grinning slyly back at me.

"Apparently so," I agreed, grinning just as slyly back at him, enjoying the subtle twitch as his own faltered for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to…go," he said, shaking his head in amusement as he walked over to my door.

"Mhmm," I nodded, smiling.

He paused as his hand reached the knob, turning back and looking at me, as if waiting for a challenge. And yet when nothing happened, he began to turn it.

"Marco."

His hand paused as he turned to look back at me, a mix of curiosity and wariness in his eyes. Until I pulled back the covers that is, giving him a good, full view of me in my entire glory.

"Do you have to go?" I crooned, widening my eyes and biting my lip. "I'm cold, I _need_ you Marco. Won't you warm me up?"

I felt a rush of excitement flow though my body as my little performance had its effect on him. His eyes widened as his hand went slack on the doorknob, a rough growl like bout of words escaping his lips as he took me in.

"That's playing dirty, Star."

"I couldn't possibly have any idea what you mean, Marco," I said, innocence laced in my words. "I just want my man to come back to bed and hold me, don't you want that too?"

Then a thought came to me. I didn't really need to do it, but the urge was too strong to resist.

And so, I opened my arms and smiled as lovingly, as longingly as I could, putting all my feelings for him into that combined mix of emotion.

"Come back to bed baby."

It took all of about five seconds for his willpower to crumble, and before I knew it he was slowly walking back to me, to my bed. As he reached just close enough, I quickly took his hand and pulled him atop me, the other hand pulling the cover back over us as I smiled widely at his ever so slightly annoyed expression.

"I win, _baby_ ," I giggled, enjoying the little pouting thing he had going on.

"I guess so, _honey_ ," he said, smiling despite himself.

"Aww come on, Marco," I put a hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair softly. "It's okay to admit you need me, I am irresistible."

"You're something alright," he joked.

"Yeah, I'm yours."

There was a brief moment of silence between us as we both took my words in. I didn't even think about them, they just came out and yet they were honest and I wasn't ashamed of saying them.

And then he smiled, wide and with a happiness I hadn't seen since well before he started dating Jackie…maybe even more so than then.

"Yeah?" His smile changed, becoming tender and…dare I say loving?

"I'm all yours, Marco," I said tenderly, stroking his cheek. "I always will be, because I love you."

What had made me say it then and there, I don't know. But I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't, wouldn't deny how I felt for him, to him anymore. Maybe it wasn't the right time with his previous relationship still raw in his mind, but I wanted to be selfish and think about me…about us more than whatever he felt for his ex.

Marco's eyes widened almost comically at my words, his breath catching in his throat as words struggling to form. I smiled and put a finger to his lips, eyes lidding as I looked at him and felt my heart skip a beat.

"You don't need to say anything, Marco," I assured softly, his eyes blinking owlishly at me. "I just…I can't keep it inside any longer. I love you so much, I have for a long, long time."

I took my finger away from his lips and wrapped my arms around him. "I'd say sorry but I wouldn't mean it. You're…everything to me, and I've wanted you for so long. I'm-"

"Star," the word escaped his lips firmly and yet I felt no anger. "Stop talking."

"What-"

His lips met mine and embraced them ever so gently, drawing a low, desperate moan from me. Then before I could return the favor, he pulled back at looked down at me, his eyes ever so slightly lidded.

"I know how you feel, Star," he said, his voice low, almost rough. "Truth be told, I don't know what to think. Do I try to avoid this, do I agree but say I don't feel the same…no. I can't, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Marco, you don't need to say anything," I implored softly. "I understand that-"

"No, Star," he cut across, a finger on my lips. "You don't understand, I don't understand. What does love feel like, do I feel it, am I capable of feeling it? Maybe, maybe never. And yet when I look at you I feel like I can run forever. I feel like I could walk into the rain and feel no cold as long as you're beside me. I feel like I could climb the highest mountain and feel no fear…with you next to me."

I felt my eyes beginning to sting as tears crept into the edges. "Marco…"

"Just looking at you makes me feel so alive. I don't know if this is love, but if it is then…I love you too, Star."

A moment of silence came over us both…and then I couldn't stop myself from gently taking his head in my hands and kissing him like my life depended on it.

I pulled away after a short while and looked at him with such happiness inside me I felt I might burst.

"I love you," I said, laughing at the sheer amount of joy I felt saying those words.

"I love you too," he replied, laughing along with me as I pulled him as close as I could, burying my face in his neck and kissing a particular spot that he seemed to enjoy immensely.

By the time I pulled back and looked at him again, we were back at it. And so, neither of us noticed the little heart suddenly appearing on his neck at the time.

A mark that I, having been told so much about it growing up, would have recognized right away.

The Mewberty Mark, the mark of mates. A mark that was always unique in its appearance. Designed to both protect a couple, and warn off other Mewmans. The only problem here was that there were no other Mewmans, only girls who had no idea what it meant.

I had broken up with Tom because of his anger and possessive personality.

The irony was, that mark could make me just as bad.

 _ **And that's part one, I hope you enjoyed and so implore you to leave a review telling me what you think. I do so look forward to continuing this story, the plans I have for it are going to be so fun to write up.**_

 _ **But for now, I bid you adieu.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**And here we are with part two. Damn I've been thinking about this all day, it's really distracting at work! Ah, but you guys are worth it.**_

 _ **So please, enjoy and leave a review on how you found it.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **I'm Only Mewman**

 **(Part Two)**

 **Star POV**

 _What a morning…_

Alas the early hours of the morning could only last so long, and as if fate itself was against us, we blinked and it was time to get ready for yet another monotonous day of school.

And yet as I thought about it, today wouldn't be so boring after all. Today was the start, the true start. Although neither of us had asked out the other, or proclaimed verbally that the other was their girlfriend or boyfriend…I knew that we were so despite this.

The sun was bright and high in the sky…and yet its glow paled in comparison to the one I was feeling. Marco and I had gotten ready together in the shower again. And together we did our morning routine in the bathroom where our nudity was nothing out of the ordinary.

I felt so comfortable around him, so safe. He felt the same way too.

And as we slipped on our clothes and I caught Marco sneaking a peek as my tummy became covered by my usual attire, I felt a rush of elation, of urge fill me, push me to make my way over and take his hands, slipping them under and onto my bare skin.

"You can do more than look, Marco," I said, giggling at his surprised expression. "I'll keep telling you, or _showing_ you this until it sinks in."

"I can see that," he replied, a crooked smile greeting me.

"Just see?" I moved his hands further up until his fingers were touching my bra.

"Maybe," he laughed quietly, removing his hands from my chest and placing them on my face. "But if you keep it up, I'll never make it to school."

"Keep _it_ up, huh," I crooned, biting my lip.

"You know what I meant."

"Mhmm."

"Shut up."

I giggled at his attitude and surprised him with a kiss, whatever minute bout of irritation he felt vanishing as I let go of his hands and held him close.

"You can't keep doing that just to turn it around you know," he said…eventually, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, can't I?" I lifted an eyebrow and bit my lip, enjoying the slight shudder I got in return. Before he could say anything else, I claimed him again, moaning heavily into it as I pressed my body against his.

I grinned into our kiss as he groaned, his hands sneaking their way onto my bum and squeezing lightly. Sensing another word coming my way, I stopped our kiss and nibbled his right lobe before flashing him a wink and leaving the bathroom.

…

"Cheeky minx."

 _You have no idea Marco._

A short while later a crooked smiling Marco met me in the living room, shaking his head in amusement as I grinned at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup," I chirped, making to take his hand…and stopping, a frown coming onto my face.

"Star?"

He looked confused and to my shame, somewhat hurt by my reluctance. I bit my lip and pondered on the actions we were about to take.

"Marco," I began, looking up into his eyes and hating myself for the worry they reflected. "I…do you want to hold my hand to school?"

Marco blinked at my question and adopted the most confused expression I'd seen for a while. "What, of course I do…don't you?" He looked unsure, of me, of himself…I couldn't deny what I felt for him. Moving close, I took his hand in my own and squeezed softly.

"Of course I do, I just…I'm sorry Marco. I just don't want anyone to think badly of you. You and Jackie only ended things yesterday after all and…people will talk."

"Let them," he said, smiling confidently. "I love you, Star. I don't care what anyone thinks of us…unless you do." Hearing him say those wonderful words to me again made my tummy feel all kinds of funny, as if there were little butterflies flying around inside.

"I only care about us, Marco," I assured. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"They're not you, Star," he said quietly. "They _can't_ hurt me."

 _They can't…oh._

"I'll never hurt you, Marco," I promised, squeezing his hand. "At least not on purpose, I swear."

"I know, Star," he said, smiling. "Same goes for me."

And really, that was all we needed. It was never something that I believed needed to be said, people in love usually try not to hurt the other. But saying it solidified it, made it real.

So, hand in hand we left our home and walked to school.

…

" _Did you hear about last night?"_

" _No shit, everyone's heard about it. It was a massacre, a hidden trafficking ring right under Echo Creek."_

" _Someone didn't like them, that's for sure. My Dad's a cop, he was talking to Dave last night and I shit you not, all the bad dudes were torn apart."_

" _Fuck man, really?"_

" _Limb from limb. It looked like an animal attack."_

Murder wasn't quite what I expected to hear the moment we entered the school, it was horrible to even think about. But the morbid side of me hoped that they'd ignore the both of us for it.

Alas, we weren't so fortunate.

The stares were immediate the moment we came into sight, though to my surprise the majority of them were on Marco and not our conjoined hands. I could barely catch a few whispers between the students, though once I'd heard enough…well, I'd heard enough.

"I think everyone has heard about your breakup," I whispered, unable to resist a tiny little grin.

"Yeah, everyone and their mother apparently," he muttered, shaking his head. "Guess breaking up with Jackie somehow trumps a mass killing." He looked at our hand holding pointedly. "Though I kind of thought that us walking in like this would set them off."

"Well we do hold hands sometimes, we even did when you were in a relationship," I pointed out. "I guess us doing this now isn't too out of the ordinary."

"Hmm, yeah you're right," he agreed, smiling in amusement. "Or we'd be getting more than just stares I'd wager. Jackie was quite well liked by everyone, and I pretty much broke her heart. I wouldn't be too surprised if whoever did me in the first time tried to start something again."

"They'd have to come through me first," I swore firmly. "I will never let it happen again."

"You'd shove a stampede up their ass if they tried," he laughed, drawing a smirk from me in response. "But still, Jackie does have a lot more friends than she used to. She's pretty popular now, it's one of the small reasons I was surprised she stayed with me so long."

"Jackie was playing with your insecurities, Marco. She was using them against you to keep you with her while she strung along other people. I don't care what anyone thinks about her, I won't let them hurt you."

A rather…new feeling came to me as I said, as I felt those words come to life, as I looked at Marco and tried with all that I was to press my sincerity, my strength into him. Because I…I wouldn't let him be hurt, I wouldn't let _anyone_ touch him. He was mine and I…

 _Mine? Marco isn't a possession. He's my best friend, my boyfriend, my…my…mine…he's all mine, nobody else will touch him!_

My eyes narrowed and looked around, searching for potential threats and coming up short…which was quite a nice relief, and lowered the fog around my mind.

 _He's safe._

"Star, you alright?" Marco's gentle probing voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You looked…eh, angry."

Whatever anger he saw in me melted at his concern, shifting into warmth as I smiled at him lovingly. "I'm fine Marco, I was just thinking about something, it doesn't matter now." And just to pacify him further, I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

And _that's_ when people started to really stare.

 _Let them, then they know that he's off limits._

Marco seemed unbothered by the attention, but I knew him better than anyone else alive. A slight quiver of his left eyebrow, a tiny dip in his grin. He was nervous, and that was good. It gave me all the more reason to stay beside him, to be his rock as he was mine.

"Come on, Marco," I urged, happily smiling for the world to see as I caressed his cheek. "Let's get to class."

He looked at me and smiled in turn, his walk becoming proud, confident. It was inspiring watching him believe in himself completely, and it felt even better knowing I'd helped him do so.

And so we walked to class hand in hand, glancing at the other every so often and smiling like idiots when we did so. Being near him like that, holding his hand in mine knowing all the while that I could push him against a wall and make his knees tremble in desire, or kiss him softly and watch his eyes light up so brightly…it was the best feeling in the world.

The moment we arrived in first period, I found myself unsure of what to do. I always sat at the front and was expected to do so, but Marco was forced to sit at the back…and I didn't want him out of my sight. It was a strange feeling, but I felt better with him in sight, happier.

My question of how to do so was answered when an unfamiliar teacher came in. He was balding and had a rather plain look about him, but he looked friendly enough. As I've always said, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.

"Hello class, I'm Mr Gordan," he said, a strange twang I was unfamiliar with accompanying his words. "I'm your substitute teacher for the foreseeable future, as Mr Roper is currently unwell and unfit to teach at the present time. If you could all sit down and open your books to page 394, we can start off with a basic algorithm to see where you're at. It should be fun!"

Smiling at the enthusiastic teacher, I made my way to the back of the class and sat at the table behind Marco, unfortunately the only table left at that moment.

As the class got on and I struggled to piece together _Maths_ and _algorithms_ , I found myself suddenly distracted. It was like an itch in the back of my head that just wouldn't stop, forcing me to either ignore it or answer it…naturally I answered.

Looking up at whatever was so distracting, I found my eyes immediately locking onto the girl sitting at the desk beside Marco. It was the girl I'd…helped before, when I was invisible. I'd pretended to be her conscious out of random thought when we'd bumped into each other, and had been somewhat annoyed to find out that she had a crush on Marco.

I thought I'd turned her away from pursuing him, but before my very eyes I watched as she wrote something on a piece of paper and nervously chucked it onto his desk. Marco jolted in surprise as it brought him out of his work and looked at it curiously. He glanced up at the teacher and, seeing that Mr Gordan was helping another student, opened the crushed-up paper and read it.

I couldn't read it from my desk, but the surprised expression and wide eyes told me all I needed to know.

 _She's asking him out, she must be. She must have heard that he and Jackie split, and my confidence boosting before didn't do much to deter her. Now she's swooping in to claim him…FROM ME!_

I narrowed my eyes at the girl and felt my hands curl up into fists, a low growl, almost inaudible escaping my throat.

Work forgotten, I glared at the girl until the bell rang.

The moment we were given leave to pack away, we all rose from our seats and grabbed our bags. Seeing her begin to shuffle her way towards _mine_ I made my move.

"Hey Star, did you find it alright?" Marco asked kindly, oblivious as I walked towards him. "I know Maths isn't your thing, but I'll help you with the homework after sch-HMPH"

His eyes widened in surprise as I took his head in my hands and kissed him passionately, bypassing our usual tender start and diving straight into the heavy stuff as I forced our tongues to dance. The entire class was silent, but I didn't care a wit for them.

After I judged that sufficient time had passed, I pulled back from a dopey smiling Marco and nuzzled his neck, kissing it lightly. I looked behind him at the wide-eyed girl but I didn't say anything, I didn't even make any obvious motions. I simply narrowed my eyes and laid another kiss on Marco's neck, eyes never leaving her until his own came into sight.

"Star?" The name left him almost deliriously, making me feel all kinds of pleasure at the hold I had over him.

"Just letting you know how much I missed you," I purred softly, running my fingers across his adams apple ever so gently.

"I was right in front of you," he chuckled, oblivious to the stares around us.

" _And_?" I asked, biting my lip as I all but lathered the word in affection.

"Uh…I…uh, never mind." He smiled crookedly and kissed me back, and I made no lack of effort in welcoming the warmth with enthusiasm.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl look down despondently and felt guilt itch in the back of my mind…and yet in a moment I remembered the note she'd passed him and said guilt was crushed ruthlessly.

"Love you," I whispered, knowing it was loud enough for others nearby to hear.

"Love you too," he chuckled, eyebrow raised at my affection in curiosity. "Come on, Star. Let's get to the next class."

Taking my hand in his, he strode out of the classroom, leaving many a witness to our affection behind us.

Enough people to start a new chain of whispers, of rumors exposed to light.

And then _she_ found out…and that's when the mark truly began to show its power.

 _ **I'm a tease, I admit it shamelessly.**_

 _ **Guess there's going to be a part three after all. Well, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter so far. Please do leave a review telling me what you think!**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well it's been a few days since I uploaded anything, so here we go again. I've got a few ideas on where this particular chapter is going to go. But here's a warning for upcoming lemony goodness.**_

 _ **So, without further ado…**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **I'm Only Mewman**

 **(Part Three)**

 **Marco POV**

Star had been acting strange all day.

There wasn't anything solid that I could deduce to be causing this, but it was there in her eyes. The way they seemed to flicker from person to person before eventually landing back onto me, the way her expression sifted from wariness of others to tenderness when she looked at me, it was all so strange and unlike her. Star loved meeting new people and wasn't if ever wary of them.

And so, I asked her…

"Star, are you feeling okay?" I inquired, squeezing her hand gently. She looked at me in surprise and blinked owlishly, but it seemed to melt into a lax warmth that caressed my skin.

"I'm great, Marco. Why do you ask?" The words left her softly, almost like a purr of affection.

"I don't know, you've just been…looking at everyone," I said, struggling to find the right words to say.

She raised an eyebrow curiously before shaking her head and smiling at me. "It's nothing to worry about, Marco. I'm just looking out for monster's, that's all. You never know when they might try to take something from you."

"You mean your wand?"

"Y-Yeah," she agreed, nodding slowly. "My wand, you know what they're like."

"They've never really come after us during school, Star."

"Doesn't mean they won't try though."

I thought about it for a few moments, sifting through her words. Her explanation made sense and yet…I didn't know, there was something _else_ she wasn't saying.

 _Everyone has secrets and she has the right to keep hers. If Star wants to tell me then she'll tell me when she's ready._

Giving her a reassuring squeeze, and getting a beautiful smile in return, the two of us carried on our way to the last lesson of the day.

 _Today's been alright after all, no cataclysm, no apocalypse, no invading cupcakes. Nothing could possibly go wrong now._

Entering the classroom early however seemed to rectify that.

The moment I walked through that door with Star, I was immediately yanked with great force, the strength and surprise causing my hand to slip away from her as I was thrown into the arms of someone else.

"What the hell!" I forced my way out of whoever was holding me and turned to face…Jackie?

"I know how this looks Marco, but it's for your own good, you'll see," she assured, a calm smile greeting me as my eyes narrowed.

"Get away from him!" Star's voice carried itself through the room with volume and strength, and easily captured my attention as I turned to see her pointing her wand at someone.

 _The guy who grabbed me I presume._

"What the hell is going on?" I growled, head beginning to throb as my pulse began to race.

"Please calm down, Marco," Jackie said soothingly, her hand reaching for me.

"Get away from me," I dodged the hand and made to walk back to Star, whom I noted was holding her wand so tightly her knuckles were almost pure white.

The boy stepped in-between us and crossed his arms, a sneer plastered all over his face.

"No fucking chance, Diaz," he spat, eyes filled with loathing. "You're lucky I'm offering to help Jackie with this, I don't think you deserve it."

"Tony please!" Jackie snapped, her calm mask fracturing for a moment. "Marco, please listen to me. You're being manipulated by Star's magic."

"What?" I snorted with suppressed laughter, trying and failing not to look at her mockingly. "You're out of your mind Jackie."

"No, it makes sense, listen to me." Her eyes were wide and pleading, but the effect they used to have on me wasn't there anymore. "We've both seen her magic do incredible, impossible things. Who's to say she can't use it to control someone, or mess with their head. Before today we were a team, we did everything together and you loved me, I know you loved me. But then you broke with me out of the blue, just like that with all those _reasons_ you gave me. It doesn't make sense; how can you just go from loving me to hating me like that?"

"With ease apparently," I snarked, anger rising by the minute.

"See!" she cried, pointing at a bemused looking Star desperately. "You NEVER talked to me like that, never! And she's smiling about it all, can't you see?!"

" _She's_ smiling at your crazy talk," Star cut in, a grin on her face. "I would never, ever use my magic to enslave another. It goes against everything I was taught and raised to believe on Mewni."

She put a hand on her hip and wiggled her wand teasingly.

"Just face it honey. Marco and I are together now, a _real_ team. So, get over your delusions and move on because believe me when I tell you, jealous clingy exes are no fun whatsoever."

 _Whoa…that was hot._

The teasing stance, the little bit of tongue she had sticking out, the way she shook her hips. The way her eyes met mine and she winked, it was beyond attractive.

And distracting, unfortunately.

I had no warning beyond Star's widening eyes before I was yanked around and lips, Jackie's lips were moving against mine feverishly. The passion of those lips was hidden behind the desperation they tried to show me, it was…not Star though, and that was all I needed to know to-

A sudden burning sensation on my neck forced me to cry out in pain, forcing my hand on it in some attempt to stop it.

 _Star, Star, Star, Star, Star!_

The name reverberated through my mind like a mantra that never ceased. Images, memories and sensations all about her burst into the forefront of my thoughts. She was all I could think about, she was all I wanted.

Suddenly, I felt Jackie being wrenched away from me and opened my eyes just in time to see her thrown across the room with great strength. Star stood in front of me, rage etched across her face as she pointed her wand at an otherwise unmoving Jackie.

"Star stop!" I put my hand on her shoulder and held it firmly, moving around to block her view of Jackie.

"She doesn't get to kiss you like that," Star growled, furious looking eyes greeting me.

"I know, Star, I know. But she's not kissing me anymore." I slowly reached out for her wand hand and grabbed it gently. The moment my hand was on hers, her stance changed drastically from aggressive to worried, her eyes almost feral becoming concerned and soft.

"Are you okay, Marco?" she asked, wand slipping into her bag at speed before she inspected my face. "She didn't do anything else did she, I couldn't see everything." I winced as her fingers traced my neck, the burning sensation flaring for a moment before subsiding rapidly.

"Did she bite you?" Before I could say anything, she turned my head and looked at my neck. Almost instantly her eyes widened incredulously, mouth opening soundlessly as she stared at it.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked, worried about her reaction to whatever had been burning me.

A moment of silence greeted me…

"You have the mark," Star whispered, a small smile worming its way onto her face. "I…Marco, you have my mark."

"Your mark, what does that mean?"

Star looked behind her at the groaning Jackie and then at her accomplice, who was stuck to the wall by a syrupy substance, and was also unconscious.

"Come with me, Marco," Star urged, taking my hand and pulling me with her out of the classroom and down the hall, until we reached a familiar door. Opening it, I was pulled inside the Janitors store room and heard the door lock behind me with a flash of light. Said light then began to brighten until the room was lit, ourselves becoming more visible than before.

Star turned to look at me, her small smile parting, becoming wider, more beautiful. "You have the mewberty mark, Marco. I've…marked you, as mine, as my mate and partner."

"W-What?" I stammered. "What does that even mean, you've mated me?"

I was beyond confused, and her smile, the dancing flickering flame within her eyes was not helping to keep me focused.

"Not mated you, Marco," she giggled, hearts glowing red. "That's…for later. The mark is a part of ancient Mewman history, it only happens to a couple who are marked by…well…fate."

"Fate?" I echoed, the world beyond the two of us fading as I took it in. "As in destiny?"

Star's head tilted to one side as she shrugged, her smile still there, ever present and aimed entirely at me. "Fate, destiny, same thing really Marco. But all Mewmans know that the mark is…personal in nature. It's talked about but it doesn't always happen. It's actually pretty rare because of its…uh, requirements."

I raised an eyebrow in a silent question, a smile creeping its way onto my face as her own grew even wider.

"For the mark to appear in the first place, the couple have to have a really deep connection with each other. A cheap date won't do anything for it, nor will a one-sided relationship which is probably why I never marked Tom…" She shook her head at the memory of her ex-boyfriend and frowned. "I'm really glad it works like that actually, it'd be horrible to be with Tom like I'm with you."

"With me? How are we different with this mark, I still feel the same." And I did honestly, I felt no different than I usually did.

"It's…not really something that affects you right off the bat, Marco," Star explained, nibbling on her bottom lip as she evidently tried to think up an explanation. "I mean, it _can_ affect you right away but it's only really noticeable with um…raw feelings."

 _Raw feelings?_

"Like what, anger?"

"Yeah, or fear, hate…jealousy, those sort of things. It can make the mated couple really territorial of each other without them realizing it, even before the mark actually appears." A flush crept up her face as she looked at me, and suddenly I realized that those actual emotions were ones that she'd felt already.

"Is that what all that staring was about earlier, and that kiss in class?" I asked, amusement colouring my words at her rapidly reddening face. "Star Butterfly, getting all _territorial_ over me?"

There was a brief flash of _something_ in her eyes, and as if a switch had been flipped, her embarrassment vanished and was replaced by complete, unadulterated seduction.

"Well, maybe I _like_ being territorial," she purred, nearing me slowly, each step carefully measured. "Maybe I _like_ showing everyone that you're mine and only mine. Because you are _mine_ , aren't you?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as she reached me, her hand reaching up to caress my cheek.

"Yes," I replied, nodding to emphasize as her fingers traced my skin.

A pretty smile greeted my answer and was swiftly followed with a deep kiss, one that set my blood aflame with raw hunger for more, for everything she was, for _her_.

" _That_ is me, all of me," she said softly, eyes focused solely on my own. "Can you honestly say that you've ever felt more alive than being with me?"

"No, I can't," I admitted, words becoming harder to form as I her breath mingled around my tongue. "Just looking at you makes me feel incredible, I can't stop it."

"Nor should you try to," she said, kissing just below my lip. "You love me, the mark doesn't make you. But it does enhance everything you feel already, which is why if I do this…" Her lips, so close to my chin, moved to the mark on my neck and kissed it gently.

The moment she did so, I felt a tidal wave of pleasure rush through me. My legs once steady began to feel very wobbly as my heart began to thump wildly, pulse racing.

"Oh my god," the words left me in a breathless whisper.

"No, just me," Star purred, giggling as she wrapped her arms around my unsteady body. "The books said it was pleasant to touch the mark, I guess it was… _more_ than pleasant, hmm?"

"You could say that," I gasped, moving away when she moved her lips back towards it. "Christ, Star. No more please, I won't be able to stand."

Star grinned and cornered me, her hand firmly upon my chest. "Good, I don't want you to stand right now. Right now, I want you in my arms completely helpless as I show you again and again why I am the _only girl you need_."

"Sta-" I couldn't even say her name as her soft lips pressed against the mark again, that unbelievable pleasure racing through me as my legs just about turned to jelly.

"Something you want to say Marco?" she asked teasingly, each word followed up with another kiss on the mark.

"Unhhh."

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," she giggled, eyes aflame with passion. "Maybe you should find _my_ mark, turn the tables, if you can that is."

With herculean effort, I moved my neck away from her attacking lips and looked at her neck…but there was nothing there. Star grinned at me devilishly and shook her head, her hand moving to her dress and pulling it down, revealing the top of her breasts.

"I felt it appear the moment Jackie kissed you, Marco," she revealed, smile faltering for a moment…before coming back in full force. "It means I'm yours, Marco. I'm your girl, your _everything_. Jackie will never be able to make you feel what I can."

Her words were passionate, confident and surprisingly sexy in their aggressive regard to my heart. It made me feel all kinds of funny.

As for the mark, it definitely stood out. A pink heart not unlike the ones on her cheeks, clear as day at the top of her left breast.

"Care to return the favour lover?" she asked breathily, excitement dancing in her eyes.

I didn't even hesitate moving forward as I laid a soft kiss on the mark, and watched in a mixture of amusement and joy as Star all but fell against me, the heart on her chest glowing a deep red.

"O-Oh my, I…Marco don't stop." Her words were barely coherent whispers, but the way they caressed my ears with need and pleasure was more than enough motivation to continue my ministrations. A sudden burst of pleasure almost threw me off my game however as I felt her lips on my neck once more.

I felt her hand roaming south until it stopped atop my jeans, feeling my erection through them.

"You're so hard," she whispered, almost moaning the words out. "Does it drive you crazy knowing I can do this to you? Does it make you want me so badly you can't think of anything else?"

"J-Jesus, Star," I groaned as she yanked them down, hand pulling my manhood out and firmly grasping it as she began caressing the tip with her thumb.

"I need you," she gasped, taking my hand and slipping it under her dress. I almost came there and then as I felt her practically dripping through her underwear, before slipping my hand inside and touching her sex. Although I had no idea what to do to really please her, just touching her seemed to be enough at that moment as she writhed and moaned against my mark.

"You're so sexy," she purred, feeling her smile on my skin as I gasped and groaned in her hold. With a shaky hand, she reached to the back of her dress and unclipped her bra, before throwing it onto the ground. "Look at them, Marco. They're yours, all yours. Play with them."

Again, I had no idea what to do, but with my spare hand I gently placed it atop her left breast and began to kneed it, my efforts paying off as she began to pant heavily.

"The things you do to me," I growled, leaving her mark and placing my lips on a nipple. I was rewarded instantly with an even louder moan, her hand holding me there firmly as I suckled lightly.

"Just like that, lover," she gasped, smiling widely. "Bite gently, gently…oooh."

A few more seconds were all I had to enjoy her before she pulled me away and pulled me to the ground atop her. Her face was practically glowing as she looked up at me, eyes alight with desire and affection as she put her arms around my back.

"S-Star, what are you doing?" I asked. I knew what she was doing, but I could barely believe it was actually happening.

"We've known each other for over a year, Marco," she said, panting as the words left her lips softly. "And I've loved you for so long, I need you with me, inside me. I want you to love me all the way."

"Star, I do love you but…this is a massive step," I said, my reluctance to do so high as my hormone infested brain demanded I obey the princess and dig in. "And to do this in here, a janitor's store room…it doesn't feel right to you, to me, to us."

Her excited face seemed to melt into sadness, but I saw the realization in her eyes.

"I…I know Marco," she admitted, sighing unhappily. "I guess I got carried away a little bit, I just…want you so badly."

"I want you too," I confessed, Star perking up at that instantly. "But I want our first time to be special, not spent in a dingy room that smells like cleaning product."

Star smiled and pulled me close, kissing me briefly, a kiss of affection rather than lust.

"You're so sweet, Marco," she said, tender hands caressing my face slowly. "I want it to be special too, I'm sorry for trying to jump you like that."

"Don't be," I chuckled. "It was pretty exciting being that close to doing it."

"Oh?" she smiled innocently, much to my bemused confusion…until I felt my semi hard erection being held and gently pressed against something warm…and wet.

"Still excited, lover?" she cooed, watching my shocked expression with glee as I looked down and saw the head of my manhood just about rubbing against her excitement.

"Bloody hell," I panted, wanting to pull away out of worry but too damn happy to try.

"Careful now," she said sultrily, eyes lidding as she teased it. "I didn't quite finish with little Marco. You don't want to slip in and blow your load inside me."

"F-Fucking…where did you learn to speak like that?" I gasped.

"That's my secret, lover," she giggled, stroking me still as I shuddered, end nearing. "Oh, I do believe you're about to cum. Are you Marco, are you going to cum? Of course you are, you can't help it." Her movements sped up, drawing a shaky moan from me.

"S-Star…"

"Cum."

As if I was waiting for her permission, I shook and became undone, my essence landing on her dress as she aimed it up just in time. The moment I did so, Star shuddered uncontrollably and cried out with joy, one hand leaving me as she played with herself.

The pleasure we shared seemed to last for a lifetime, but eventually it began to wane and she stopped stroking me…and her, a large grin on her face as she watched me try to recover.

"You…are…amazing," I panted, kissing her lips before I could think about it.

"Likewise," she said, laughing as I nibbled her neck gently. "I've never come that hard before, and you didn't even touch me."

"Guess I'm just that good," I boasted, grinning as she rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm, I guess so," she nodded, a teasing smile on her lips.

We didn't talk much for a while, simply lying next to the other on that cold floor, basking in the other's presence. Unfortunately, we couldn't lie there all day, the school would close with us inside it.

And so, Star crawled to her bag and pulled out her wand, a brief light all the warning I got before any mess we made was cleaned, including her dress which appeared as if brand new.

"We should probably go home, Marco," Star said, a happy tiredness about her as she smiled at me. "We've been in here a while, and it's going to get dark soon."

"Scared of the dark?" I teased, again only to be rewarded with her rolling her eyes.

"Oh absolutely," she replied, dry sarcasm heavy in her tone. "But with my brave knight to protect me, I have nothing to fear, right?"

"Nope, not at all my princess," I quipped, grinning.

"Good, then shall you escort me home?" She held out her hand and smiled, wiggling her fingers.

Smiling back, I took her hand in mine and together we left the store room, and a few minutes later the building. The sun was almost set, surprising me at how much time we'd spent in that room.

"Guess we were busy," I muttered to myself, not that it seemed to escape Star's notice as she grinned secretively at me.

Walking back together hand in hand was…really nice. We'd done it before but we were only best friends then, now we were more than that, and it made it so much sweeter.

Looking up, I marvelled as the moon seemed to appear from nowhere, the dark cloud obscuring it moving to reveal its pale glow.

I blinked and-

…

…

…

Found myself standing outside a building, rain hitting me hard as I blinked again and-

…

…

…

Cried out in anger as something sharp penetrated my stomach, my own arm lashing out, a scream of agony following as-

…

…

…

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in my own bed…but I wasn't alone. Star was atop me, smiling ever so peacefully as she snored softly against my mouth.

But I was…I…uh…

 _What's Star doing in my bed? Why am I…we were walking, what's going…_

I blinked…and the dusk turned to daylight, my alarm shocking me out of slumber.

"Marco…turn it off," Star's weary voice caused me to look at her blearily, her bead head adorably attractive as she began to paw against my face. Complying, I randomly hit my bed side draws until I heard the alarm die.

"Mhmm…don't go anywhere," Star pleaded tiredly, already pulling me close against her. "I'm sore…and tired."

"Star, how did we get home, I feel weird-"

"Shhh," she hushed quietly, one eye opening groggily and staring at me. "We'll both forget in a minute, lover. Just…go back to sleep, please." She huddled closer, and all but enveloped me with her body.

I didn't want to sleep…but she was so warm and soft…and I…was so tired…and…and…

…

We woke up three days later and didn't question it.

It was the first visible sign that something was wrong…but neither of us seemed to remember why we should have cared.

I wish we had.

 _ **And boom, the plot thickens.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It opens many doors for many questions, so please by all means do ask them. Your reviews leave me hungry for more, and so I continue the story.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**And here's where this story begins to twist and turn. I've been thinking up a good plot twist for this story to follow alongside the romance between Star and Marco. And I believe I like where this is going to go, I hope you will to.**_

 _ **Now this chapter is going to have a bit of a different feel to it, solely because of the time skip it'll contain. I've done my best to make it as less confusing as I can.**_

 _ **Please as always do leave your thoughts on the story, it helps me out and lets me know if it's going the way I want it to.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Seekers Of Vengeance**

 **Marco POV**

I was running like hell itself was after me, breath labored as I weaved throughout the darkened road before me. The moon shone high in the sky, its eerie glow washing over me as I ducked into an alleyway and almost ran into-

"AH!"

" _ **Don't run from me, Marco. Please don't run."**_

I fell back from the dark figure before me and crawled away, swiftly forcing myself back onto my feet before-

" _ **Hush now love. Just let it happen, it'll be over in moment."**_

"NO!" I felt arms wrap around me and hold me tight, a sudden wave of heat beginning to flow up my skin as a crescent shaped scar began to glow on my head. "Let me go!"

I struggled and with strength I didn't know I had, I managed to break free from those arms, the heat slowly diminishing as I ran.

I don't know what compelled me to do it, I truly don't. But I looked back from where I'd run from…who I'd run from…

She stood there with tears trickling down her face, arm still reaching out for me.

" _ **Please don't leave me Marco, for once don't run from me, I don't want to hurt you."**_ Her voice sounded so different, rougher, a slightly deeper pitch and filled with anger. And yet right then as I ran away, it felt like a chorus of angels calling me home.

Still I ignored it, ignored her and ran and ran and-

"No, not now!" I clutched at the mark on my neck as it started to burn.

I felt a wave of pain flow through me and knew that it was starting again, falling to the ground on my knees.

 _No please, she's not Star anymore. She's not my mate!_

I could hear footsteps behind me, feel her presence as they grew louder.

 _The singing…I can hear…the singing…_

And yet all I could think about was…

 _What did you do to us, Star?_

…

Two months had passed me by, two wonderful months, the best of my entire life.

It was like everything I'd ever needed but didn't know I wanted had come to me all at once. I woke up every day with a spring in my step and a song in heart, for I was loved, truly loved by another I loved so much.

Star was amazing, is amazing. Before she came into my life, it was an average existence of karate, school, nachos and homework. Then it became one of excitement, adventure, of monster fighting, dimension exploring wonder. I had a best friend that I wouldn't give up for anything…and then she became more than that.

She became my girlfriend…my mate by Mewman standards.

And ever since I received that mark, everything about us changed. It was subtle at first, I didn't even notice it until much later. I could _feel_ her presence even when she wasn't near me, I could even hear her heartbeat, though only when I was in bed and close to slumber.

We always slept together, never apart. And everything was perfect.

Well…almost perfect.

We tried to sleep separately once my parents came back from their extended holiday, Star not wanting to do something against their rules while under their roof. But when we tried to sleep apart from each other…it hurt. It really, really hurt, physically even.

The headaches came first, then swiftly followed by a horrible feeling of loss, of despair, and finally came the singing in my head. It never stopped, a consistent song of pain and sorrow, persistently repeating itself over and over until...

…

 _Oh Christ…it…hurts…_

My door was opened and I squinted in pain at it, said pain diminishing somewhat as Star staggered in holding her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

"S-Star?" I whispered her name, I couldn't say it any louder, the pain was too much.

"Marco…please, it hurts," she let out a whimper of pain as she swayed on the spot. "I…can't move…please…"

It took all the willpower I possessed to force myself out of bed, the chanting growing louder and louder the more I struggled. But nonetheless I continued to try, wobbling and staggering over to Star, watching as blood began to trickle down from her left ear, becoming aware of my right doing the same the closer I got, until…

Once within reach, Star thrust herself forward and collapsed against me, the both of us falling to the floor with a thud. She looked at me, eyes filled with pain and leaned close, our lips connecting in a frenzied passion of agony and renewal.

And then it stopped, all of it. The chanting faded into nothing, the headache ceased and the hollow feeling in my gut was replaced by one of joy, of pure contentment.

We were together again.

"Please don't sleep alone," Star pleaded, looking at me with the echo of hurt in her eyes. "You need me! You need me and I need you. Don't leave me alone again, please Marco."

As if I could ever refuse her.

"I'll never sleep without you again," I promised, holding her tight against me.

She let out a happy whimper and buried her head in under my chin. "Nor I you. Your parents will understand, we'll make them understand, right?"

I nodded against her, the warm feel of her body, the soothing sensation of knowing, of being loved by her rocking me into sleep. And as if she knew…

"Please sleep, then I know you won't leave me," she said, desperation in her voice.

"I won't-"

"I…know, but the mark makes me…I just need you in my arms, Marco. I need to hold you like this so I know you won't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," I vowed, holding her just a touch tighter. "I promise."

She sighed happily and wiggled, burying herself against me as much as she could, as if she wanted to hide inside me.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

…

That was a game changing moment between the two of us, the fact that we literally couldn't even sleep without the other for fear of pain, of loss and loneliness. It made one thing very clear to me.

I could never leave Star Butterfly, we were stuck together for the foreseeable future…maybe forever.

I didn't know how I felt about that. I loved her beyond all reason, I would do anything just to see her smile as she would for me. But that tiny niggle in the back of my mind…

It whispered that I was trapped, that I could never escape if just one day went bad.

And I didn't know how I felt about that.

A few more weeks passed and the chanting became more frequent as time went on. Spending just a class apart was enough for it to begin, albeit quietly. It soon became clear to me that the mark was as much a curse as it was a gift. It gave me great joy to know that I was Star's and she was mine, that with but a simple touch on her mark I could bring her such pleasure.

But the mark could also bring pain, it relied on the two of us being near the other at all times, we could barely spend more than an hour apart from the other…it was a hindrance as much as it wasn't.

And when I mentioned as much in conversation with Star…she didn't take it very well.

…

"Is there some way to…I don't know Star, take it away from us?"

"What are you saying, Marco?" she asked, frowning at me with hands on hips. "You want me to remove our marks, why? I know the mark has some…downsides to it, but the good stuff more than makes up for it, you know that right?"

"I know how good it feels, Star," I replied, holding my hands up to try and placate her. "I've never felt so close to someone before in my life. But you never told me that the mark could all but try to kill us if we spend more than an hour apart."

"I…I didn't think it would be like it is," she admitted, biting her lip. "I knew that it could make us uncomfortable if we were away from the other for too long, but I didn't think it would be so bad."

She moved closer and paused, her eyes suddenly concerned and wide.

"Y-You…you don't want us to…to have a break, do you?"

It was there for a second, all of one tiny little second. A spark in her eyes…a spark of something I wish I understood that day.

A spark of fear.

"What, no of course I don't," I denied, waving my hands frantically at her fearful question. "I just…I just wished you could have told me everything about it, that's all."

Star's entire posture seemed to sag with relief, the concerned look in her eyes vanished as she moved close and relaxed against me, a happy sigh leaving her lips as she nuzzled my mark. The pleasure it gave me wasn't as strong as a kiss, but nevertheless it made me…weak at the knees.

"I'll always be there for you, Marco," she said quietly, breath caressing the mark. "Even when you don't want me, I'll be there for you."

She kissed the mark before I could ask what she was talking about, and my thoughts melted into joy.

…

But obviously that conversion sparked something within her, I just didn't realize it until it was too late.

She grew increasingly attached at first. It wasn't something I spotted right off the bat, already knowing her to show territorial traits due to the mark made me believe it was simply that, her being a bit possessive.

But then she took it to the next level.

How did she put it?

Oh yes, she was simply _protecting her man_.

From who you might wonder?

From a couple of unpleasant girls at the beach.

…

It was meant to be a nice day the beach with my girlfriend. Just the two of us relaxing in the sand, playing in the sea. You know, beach stuff.

And it was at the start…

"Come on Marco!" Star called, a wide smile on her face as she waved me over. "Let's make a sandcastle, I've always wanted to make one."

"You've never made a sandcastle before?" I asked, sitting down beside her in the sand.

She traced a line around her and blushed prettily. "Nope, never. Hard to believe huh?"

"It doesn't matter, Star," I said, patting her leg. "You can make one right now and cross it off the bucket list."

"There's a list in a bucket?"

"Never mind."

The sun shone down of us pleasantly for the next half hour, not too hot and not too cold. Star and I worked tirelessly on our castle, Star herself not using any magic to help. She wanted to do it the normal way, the human way without magic…and she wanted to make it with me as a couple, a normal couple.

I felt my love for her grow in that moment, that she was willing to do something like this the human way was a small sacrifice for her. And yet she was adamant about it…and I loved her for that.

"That'll do it, Marco!" she declared, a victorious expression greeting me. "Our very own sandcastle, no magic included."

It was fairly small and wasn't really something an artist would gape at. But to me, to her, it was perfect.

"Come here beautiful," I held out my hand for her. She smiled lovingly and took it, leaning into me and tantalizing my senses with her scent. I couldn't help myself from taking a brief sniff, enjoying the natural scent she gave off.

"You're smelling me again," she sang teasingly, a sly grin on her face as she looked at me.

"Well, you smell nice that's all," I defended. "You don't even use perfume and I know you have some."

"I do, but you seem to enjoy me enough without it. And besides, I only use it for dates."

"Is this not one?"

She looked at me in surprise and smiled shyly. "Oh, I…guess it could be, if you want it to be?"

I shook my head. "Nah, this is…something more than a date."

"A beach date?"

"Star…"

"Don't do frowny face, Marco," she said, pouting cutely. "You know I'll get you if you do it."

This was a game I knew how to play, though I didn't always win…kind of.

"Nope, I'm gonna keep doing it," I declared, putting more effort into frowning.

"Don't make me get you," she warned, a teasing smirk on her face.

"You won't, I'm too fast for you."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yup."

I had all of a second to notice her wide grin before she pounced and I swiftly rolled out of the way, before quickly getting to my feet and running down the beach.

"I'm still frowning, Star!" I called back, looking behind me and forcing a big frown. "See, frowningggg!"

"Oh, you are going to get it Marco Diaz!" she shouted. "Nobody makes my Marco frown, not even himself!"

"Sureeee!" I laughed. "Well, good luck with that all the way back the-WHOA!"

Sure enough, there was a rock hidden in the sand and I tripped right over it, falling down and rolling onto my back.

"I'm going to feel that tomorrow," I muttered, wiggling my big toe to alleviate the pain.

Suddenly, a large shadow blocked out the sun behind me and I looked up to see a smirking Star looming over me.

"Um…time out?" I asked/pleaded.

"Nope."

"Aww."

And then she pounced on me before I could fully stand, knocking me back down again as the two of us rolled in the sand until finally, she lay atop me, a massive grin on her face.

"So Mr Frowny Face," she began, giggling at the made-up name. "Now would be a good time to remove that frown, don't you think?"

"Hmm, nope," I denied, shaking my head mockingly.

She raised an eyebrow before a mischievous grin overtook her. "Well then, I guess it's up to me."

"Say what no-UGH STAR!"

Instead of the kiss I was expecting, the cheeky minx gave my nose a big lick, the surprising action forcing me to laugh as she continued doing it.

"Star, no stop!" I laughed, trying and failing to push her away as she moved from nose to chin to cheek.

She continued for a good minute, until I couldn't stop myself from giving her what she wanted, and smiled at her.

"Well, how about that, no frown," she said finally, smirking. "I'm a genius."

"Yeah, world class," I groaned, wiping her saliva off my face. "Ugh, your spit's sticky."

"It's Mewman, of course it is," she said, as if she was discussing the weather. "But that's beside the point Marco. I got youuuu!"

"Hah, yes you did," I admitted, putting my hands up in defeat, only for Star to interlock her own with them.

"Well, just to make sure…"

She leaned down and kissed me sweetly, a short gentle kiss and I responded too in sync.

"There," she said, blushing slightly as she smiled. "No more frowny face."

"No more frowny face," I agreed, nodding.

She blushed again and leaned down, laying her head upon my bare chest and sighing happily.

"This has been an amazing day," she said quietly, nuzzling my chest. "And it's all because of you."

"Because of both of us," I correctly kindly, rubbing her cheek softly. "You've made my day here too."

She moved up until her head was over mine, eyes looking down at me with such emotion I was rendered momentarily speechless. "I love you so much, Marco. I just…love you with all I am."

A moment of silence was all I had before I could bring myself to talk again. "I feel the same way."

"Tell me that you love me," she requested, eyes lidded with soft warmth. "Tell me, Marco."

"I love you," I said, smiling softly.

"Again."

"I love you, Star."

"One more time."

"I love you, Star Butterfly, with all I am."

Her lips were on mine before I could blink…and we kissed until the sun began to set.

A certain amount of time later found the both of us walking home hand in hand, our swim wear still on as our original clothes were unfortunately covered in wet sand.

"I hope Mom and Dad don't freak."

"They'll be cool with it Marco, don't worry."

I smiled at her reassurance and received one back in return. We walked past the beach restrooms and Star let my hand go, looking at them pointedly.

"Give me a minute Marco, I've got to do a number two," she said, grinning at her blunt words.

"Alright, just don't tell me about it again, I'm still traumatized."

"Well you shouldn't have put hot sauce in the nachos without telling me then, should you."

"I've said sorry a thousand times."

She giggled at me and shook her head, before walking quickly into the lady's restroom and leaving me on my lonesome with our stuff.

Though not for long.

A few minutes later, a couple of girls dressed solely in their bikinis walked by before suddenly stopping to stare, their eyes running up and down me as if checking out a juicy steak.

I…didn't like it.

"Well hello there hot stuff," said one, a blond girl in a green bikini.

"Uh, hi?"

The other girl, a red head in a similarly themed bikini laughed and crossed her arms, the movement pushing up her assets in one smooth motion.

"Oh, he's adorable Sarah," she said, a sultry smile on her face. "Can we take him home with us?"

"Now, now Bella," Sarah tutted, grinning at her companion. "We can't just pluck him off the street without introducing ourselves. Where are your manners?"

"Back in that hotel, probably still giving that boy a tough time with his girlfriend."

"Well we did ruin him for her, didn't we?"

"Mhmm, we did," Bella agreed, the two of them suddenly looking at me with lidded eyes. "Boys are such fun to play with, especially when they don't mind being played with."

The girl called Sarah walked closer and smiled seductively at me, the action sending a surprising amount of disgust shivering down my spine. Of course, she seemed to mistake it for something else, as her smile widened.

"I'm Sarah, and this dirty slut is Bella," she purred, a hand reaching out to stroke my cheek.

I backed away from it and shook my head. "Well I'm Marco, and I'm flattered you both seem so…interested in me, but I'm not interested thanks."

"Oh?" Sarah's eyes widened in surprise, before lidding once more as she grinned at her friend. "I do believe we've got a challenge, Bella."

"Mhmm," Bella hummed, smiling as she walked over. "I do so enjoy a challenging fuck every once in a while."

"Likewise," Sarah said, before grinning at me. "Well only two things can stop a hottie like yourself from wanting an easy fuck, _Marco_. One, you're gay. Or two, you have a girlfriend. Neither of which has ever stopped someone from ramming us into a drooling mess before."

"Well it looks like he's the exception then, doesn't it," came a voice from behind me.

I turned and looked at Star as she strode towards me, eyes narrowed at the other girls as she reached us and took my hand.

"Come on Marco, let's go home," she said, smiling softly at me and completely ignoring the scowls of the two other girls.

"Yes Marco, go home with her," Bella said mockingly. "Go home to a boring shag and a flat chest. Or…"

"Come with us and we'll give you pleasure you've only imagined," Sarah finished, seductive smiles on both their faces.

Star stiffened and stopped walking, her eyes taking on a slight glow for all of a second before she turned back to look at them.

"Star, ignore them. They're just-"

"No, Marco," she refused, a finger on my lips silencing me. "I don't care what they say to me, but no one talks about you like you're a piece of meat."

"Oh, look at her Bella," Sarah laughed. "Getting all angry because she knows he wants something more than she can ever give."

"So, pathetic," Bella agreed, smiling nastily at Star who simply smiled back. "Look at her, all covered up in that thing she's wearing. What's the matter sweetie, your pale, boney body not doing it for you?"

"Are you done yet?" Star yawned, patting her mouth mockingly. "Because I'm really getting bored."

They scowled at Star before ignoring her and looking at me. "Come on _Marco_ , why don't you let her go home alone and come with us, or are you on her leash like a good little pet?"

Star's laughter was the last thing I expected to hear given her previous anger.

"My leash?" Star echoed, laughing as she held her stomach. "Oh, that's funny…coming from a couple of dogs like you two."

"Oooh, she has some spunk Sarah," Bella grinned. "I like that, so feisty."

"So sad," Sarah continued, mockingly shaking her head at Star. "So WOOF!"

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth, a disbelieving look inside them.

"What was that, Sarah?" Bella asked, laughing at her. "You WOOF!"

Bella quickly copied Sarah's actions and covered her mouth, eyes wide with shock.

"What's the matter girls?" Star asked, the harsh undertone causing a shiver to go down my spine. "I thought you had something to say, but I guess you can't think beyond fucking the next thing, can you?"

Star's wand slipped into her right hand from seemingly nowhere, a bright red glow around it as she aimed it at the two girls.

"Well don't you worry about a thing anymore," Star continued, smiling cruelly. "Actually, you won't be able to do even that. Not for a very…long…time…"

"You…what are…you…doing…to…us…"

Star's smile widened. "Me, nothing at all. You did this to yourself."

A flash of light brightened the darkening sky, and where the two girls once stood there were two fat dogs looking up at us with wide eyes.

"S-Star?!" I rushed over to her and spun her around, her vicious smile greeting me. "What did you do?!"

"I revealed their true nature, that's all," she said, her smile softening as she looked at me.

"You turned them into dogs!" I cried, baffled at her uncaring attitude. "I get that they were nasty people but this is too far, too cruel."

"Cruel?" Star's smile vanished, replaced by an unhappy frown. "Saying you were nothing but a fuck toy was cruel. Disregarding you already had a mate was cruel. But defending my man like this is too far, too cruel?"

"You turned them INTO DOGS STAR!" I repeated, waving my hands frantically. "You could have just thrown a narwhal at them, not this."

"A narwhal would only bruise, and they'd forget it and carry on destroying lives!" Star snapped, an angry flush appearing on her cheeks. "You heard what they said, what they've done to others. This isn't permanent Marco. Once they learn that what they've done is wrong, they'll turn back."

"Yeah, because your spells always work the way they intend too," I snapped back, angry in turn.

"It will work, Marco!" she assured firmly, hands clenched into fists. "I wouldn't use it if I didn't have complete surety that it would work."

"That hasn't stopped you before!"

"Marco, enough!" she yelled, baring her teeth as she stamped her foot on the sand heatedly. "I won't turn them back, and I won't ever apologize for defending my mate, and that is the end of this conversation!"

I looked at her, aghast at her attitude, her stubbornness to not even listen to me.

"Fine then," I ground out, turning on my heels and picking up my stuff. "I'm going home, find your own way back."

"What?" she intoned, voice laced with shock. "Marco, no please. Don't be angry with me."

"Oh, _now_ you care that I'm angry," I said, somewhat mockingly. "Whatever, Star. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Marco!"

I ignored her repeated calling of my name and walked away from her, anger and irritation filling my every step as the sun finally set, the moon's glow flooding the street I walked through.

 _I can't believe she just did that. I know those girls were horrible people, but turning them into dogs, that's just sick. I-_

"Aghhh!"

A horrid burning pain in my neck forced me to cry out, the pain worse than it had ever been before.

"What…why…"

Of course, the what and why of it was clear to me, I knew why it was hurting and I hated it…

"Every couple has fights," I said through gritted teeth. "You can't act up every time it happens, that's not fair!"

The mark obviously didn't care about fair and unfair, it was acting up quicker than usual because I'd willingly walked away from her, and I knew it.

"Ah, Christ this fucking hurts!"

" _ **Don't worry love, it won't hurt for much longer."**_

Fear, genuine fear flooded through me as the moon's glow became overshadowed from behind me. Slowly, I turned around and gasped in horror at who stood before me.

Her hair was red, crimson even, and her eyes…were nothing but dark pools of void. She was wearing a sort of robe that flickered, shadowy liquid seeping from it and vanishing into the wind. And her skin…it was completely purple, like it was during her mewberty transformation.

But the crescent shaped scar on her forehead, that alone made me shiver in fear.

"Star?"

She smiled and nodded, reaching out as she floated over to me.

" _ **Yes, it's me Marco."**_

"What happened to you?" I asked, unconsciously backing away as she neared.

" _ **Hmm, ha…ha ha, hahaha!"**_ she laughed at my question like a madwoman, eyes never leaving me while she did so. _**"You ask the same thing every time, so adorably cute."**_

"Every time, what are you talking about?"

She tilted her head and smiled sweetly as my back hit a wall, her hand almost touching my cheek.

" _ **You ask that too,"**_ she giggled, before finally placing her hand on my cheek.

Immediately, I felt a wave of heat overcome me, rushing through my skin like a tidal wave. As it did so, I felt my head begin to ache, then itch, then hurt as it felt like it was splitting open.

"Star, stop!" I cried, trying to push her away unsuccessfully as she held my arms gently, embracing me completely.

" _ **I can't Marco, you agreed to the pact,"**_ she said, soothing brushing my hair with her fingers. _**"You'll remember it in a moment. One under the moon, guardians of the blood, of each other."**_

My skin slowly began to turn purple, a raging fire rushing through me as the hue climbed up my arm.

" _ **We are one for eternity."**_

"Seekers of vengeance," I gasped, the words leaving me as the pain flowed free, memories beginning to flash in my mind. "I…won't…change…again!"

" _ **I'm sorry Marco, you will,"**_ Star said, looking at me with sympathy as the purple hue began to envelop my face. _**"But I'm here. Remember what I told you, I'll be there for you even when you don't want me. I told you that, because even if I don't remember any of this too, I think deep down I felt something like this was happening."**_

My eyes felt like they were on fire, and I knew they were changing too.

" _ **Don't do this, you can fight it,"**_ I said, my voice becoming enveloped and changed, a rougher, deeper, darker sound escaping my lips.

" _ **I can't, I initiated the pact, not you,"**_ she explained, holding me tighter. _**"It doesn't matter, Marco. Just a few more moments and you won't want to change back either, it feels so good, so powerful…"**_

I don't know how I did it, but as strength began to flow through me, I fought back against it and pushed Star away from me. But knowing I didn't have long, I ran and ran and ran, not looking back, not looking at her.

I was running like hell itself was after me, breath labored as I weaved throughout the darkened road before me. The moon shone high in the sky, its eerie glow washing over me as I ducked into an alleyway and almost ran into-

"AH!"

" _ **Don't run from me, Marco. Please don't run."**_

I fell back from the dark figure before me and crawled away, swiftly forcing myself back onto my feet before-

" _ **Hush now love. Just let it happen, it'll be over in moment."**_

"NO!" I felt arms wrap around me and hold me tight, a sudden wave of heat beginning to flow up my skin as a crescent shaped scar began to glow on my head. "Let me go!"

I struggled and with strength I didn't know I had, I managed to break free from those arms, the heat slowly diminishing as I ran.

I don't know what compelled me to do it, I truly don't. But I looked back from where I'd run from…who I'd run from…

She stood there with tears trickling down her face, arm still reaching out for me.

" _ **Please don't leave me Marco, for once don't run from me, I don't want to hurt you."**_ Her voice sounded so different, rougher, a slightly deeper pitch and filled with anger. And yet right then as I ran away, it felt like a chorus of angels calling me home.

Still I ignored it, ignored her and ran and ran and-

"No, not now!" I clutched at the mark on my neck as it started to burn.

I felt a wave of pain flow through me and knew that it was starting again, falling to the ground on my knees.

 _No please, she's not Star anymore. She's not my mate!_

I could hear footsteps behind me, feel her presence as they grew louder.

 _The singing…I can hear…the singing…_

And yet all I could think about was…

 _What did you do to us, Star?_

" _ **I'm sorry, Marco. But the moon won't be denied her satisfaction, vengeance must be delivered to those who deserve it."**_

Her hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, her lips suddenly on mine without warning before she backed away, a sad smile on her face as the heat refused to leave like before, instead only growing hotter and hotter and-

" _ **NOOOO-YESSSS!"**_

The heat stopped, the pain stopped and I looked at my other, my mate, my everything.

And smiled.

" _ **She will be-"**_

" _ **Satisfied."**_

…

 _ **Speaking of which, I hope this chapter satisfied you. So many questions, so many answers to be told.**_

 _ **I do so look forward to hearing your thoughts on this twist.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly: D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**And here we go again, God I love this story and you guys with it!**_

 _ **I'm now going to start doing shout outs for my reviewers. To see who's been with me from the start and to answer questions for those who ask good ones**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **You Won't Leave Me**

 **Marco POV**

I couldn't get it out of my head.

On one side, there was the girl I loved beyond all reason. I could hear her laugh, see her smile, feel her enthusiasm as we built that sandcastle together. She was the girl who brushed my hair with her fingers while I laid my head on her lap during movie night. She was the girl who held me as if afraid I'd vanish, who kissed me with such passion, such love that I knew no other girl could ever be her equal.

But then there was that other side of her I'd recently begun to see.

The girl who could _punish_ others with severity just for being nasty towards me. The girl who had turned a couple of stupid girls into dogs because they were dumb enough to persist with their advances towards me, and do it all with a smile. The girl who as of the next morning, I begun to see in a different shade.

The girl who was as calculating as she was warm and affectionate, the girl who knew I could never leave her and went out of her way to prove it that morning. All in the name of loving me, of not wanting me to make a mistake and hurt myself by trying to do something _silly_.

Like leave her.

…

I was in Star's bed again, with no explanation again as to how I had gotten there.

Again.

She had been pressed up against me, lying over me like a lazy cat. And while normally this would have been funny, exciting even to feel her body against my own…it wasn't so in that early hour of the morning.

Because all I could remember from the previous day was what she did to those poor, stupid girls.

 _I know those girls were horrible people, but to change them into dogs for who knows how long was cruel. I can't shake it from my head, I just can't get the memory of their fearful eyes out of my mind. And then Star smiled…she just smiled at it all, so cruelly. That isn't the Star I know…or perhaps…just the one she never showed me before._

I felt Star's leg rub up against my own and suppressed the desire to touch it, choosing instead to gently move away from her and sit up on the side of her bed.

I did it all as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake her and have to…to talk to her. I just wanted to get some space for a while, not leave her, just to get some space.

It was a thought I repeated in my mind over and over, hoping beyond hope that the mark wouldn't see it as a bad sign and act up like it did the previous day when I left her at the beach.

 _I left her at the beach and walked home, and I…um…hmm, I don't really remember much else. Eh, probably something magical again, whatever._

Carefully, I stood up and began to creep slowly out of her room. I made it to the door and began to open it, turning the handle-

"Where are you going?"

"Jesus Christ!"

A hand on my shoulder almost made me jump out of my skin as I span around to see a completely naked Star standing in front of me, eyes tired yet somewhat alert, hands held loosely by her sides.

She looked at me and blinked blearily, letting out a quiet yawn before tilting her head slightly to the side. "It's two in the morning, Marco, what's going on?"

"N-Nothing," I replied, the word leaving my mouth instantly. "I was just…going to go back to my room is all."

Those were most certainly NOT the words I wanted to say, but for some reason lying to her was something morning Marco wasn't capable of.

"What?" Her eyes blinked away the sleep and looked at me with confusion. "Why, is my bed not comfortable anymore? I'm sure I have spell for that."

"It's not your bed, Star," I corrected, any lie I came up with in my head dying before I could utter it. "I just want to sleep alone, that's all."

She took a step back and regarded me with wide eyes. "W-What, why? What did I do?"

A sudden pang of anger tickled in the back of my mind. "Are you serious, Star?"

"Yes!" she cried, arms waving in the air. "Marco please, it's two in the freaking morning, just tell me what's wrong so we can work it out."

Suddenly her eyes seemed to flash with realization, her confused expression twisting into tired annoyance. "Marco, is this about those silly girls again?"

"What do you mean, again?" I asked irritably. "I distinctly remember walking away from you yesterday because of those _silly girls_. I didn't do it on a whim, Star. I did it because you refused to even listen to me."

Star rubbed her face with her right hand wearily, a sigh leaving her lips before she looked back at me.

"Can you please just let this go, Marco?" she pleaded. "I'm not changing my mind. They're going to remain as they are until they figure out that what they've done to people is wrong."

"So this isn't at all about _defending your man_ , is it?"

"It's both," she deadpanned, hands on hips. "Marco, even if I wanted to I couldn't change them back. I didn't use a spell, I used an enchantment. They can't be cast if done so incorrectly, and they can't be broken until the terms are met. That's how I knew it'd work in the first place."

"You used unbreakable magic on them?" I asked, aghast.

"If they care enough to change their ways, then they'll change back," she said, shrugging. "Think bigger picture Marco. What do you think would happen if I did somehow manage to reverse the enchantment early? Do you think they'd suddenly become model citizens and change their ways forever, or simply carry on after a short time?"

"I think they'd probably end up in therapy for the rest of their lives," I snapped, her apathetic attitude really beginning to rub me the wrong way. "We don't have magic as a commonplace thing here Star, you know that. If those girls ever change back, it'll be to nightmares and a ruined life."

"You're being melodramatic, Marco," she said, waving away my words with a small smile. "Those girls will be FINE once it's over, trust me."

I looked at her with a blank stare for a few moments, before shaking my head and turning to get the handle again. Suddenly her hand was on mine, her soft skin and gentle grip pulling my hand away from it.

"Marco please don't go," she said, voice aching. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I was only trying to keep you safe."

"From a couple of stupid girls?" I asked, bewildered at her explanation.

"From a couple of conniving, manipulative, evil and yes, stupid pair of girls," Star corrected, nodding as she held my hand tighter.

"They couldn't have hurt me, Star."

"Not physically," she agreed, looking at me with soft eyes. "But people like them don't need to use violence to hurt you. They use words and expressions, they use false promise and charm to lure you in and then spit you out in the dirt when they're bored."

"Star, I would never have done anything with them," I assured, not sure why I was even bothering, the urge to leave growing with each second I looked at her.

"I know," she said, smiling happily. "You'll never be unfaithful, it's just not in your nature. But that doesn't mean I could have let them get away with trying to seduce you away from me. It's in my nature to defend my mate, it's in every Mewmans nature. And I'll never stop, I'll never let those who would or could hurt you pass by without reaping their just desserts."

I stared at her…I just stared at her, at her smile so sweet, at her eyes so warm, at her hand so soft as it rubbed my knuckles.

"You'll hurt anyone who tries to hurt me?"

"I didn't actually hurt those girls, Marco," Star replied, shaking her head. "I punished them with an enchantment. I'll punish anyone who dares to try and harm you, I'll punish them all!"

The fierce look in her eyes, her cruel smile as she proclaimed her protection…they were too much.

 _Where's the girl who loved meeting strangers, who hugged me within the first few hours of meeting her? What happened to her, did I do this?_

"Goodnight Star."

I wrenched my hand from hers and opened the door, ignoring her shocked and hurt expression as I shut it behind me and quickly ran to my own room, swiftly opening it and shutting it, flipping the lock down as I did so.

 _Did I make her like this? She has that mark because of me, has it really changed her, or has she always been like this underneath that smile?_

That thought alone was too unpleasant to consider, so I decided there and then that this was the mark at play, nothing more. But then what could I do to make it stop affecting her like that?

 _It's not like I could just rub it off her, and if I tried she'd probably stick me to the wall and leave me for a day. No, if the mark is from Mewni then I need someone from Mewni to help me, but who? That book troll isn't around anymore, and her parents would probably skin me alive for mentioning it if it's as important to Mewmans as Star told me. So, who do I have left?_

…

 _Tom…uh, no. He'd burn me to a crisp if he found out about Star and I dating, and it's not I can take Star with me for backup…damn it all, I'm fucked._

The unfortunate answer was no one, I had no one left to turn too.

"I really need to get more friends," I muttered, my bed looking promising as a wave of tiredness hit me. Then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something on my stomach and looked down. "Is that a bruise? When did I do that, in my sleep?"

Disregarding it for the time being, I crawled under my neglected covers and began to close my eyes, the world around me fading to black as sleep began to wrap itself around me once more.

 **Thump, thump. Thump, thump.**

My eyes snapped open as a familiar sound echoed around the room, a sound I'd heard so many times before.

Star's heartbeat, playing like a never-ending drum, not so loud but very clear. But as of the moment I turned around to look for her, the sound faded away.

"Weird," I mumbled, shaking my head and placing it back down on my pillow.

I closed my eyes…

 **Thump, thump. Thump, thump.**

And opened them again, frustration filling every part of me as I sat up and growled angrily. Quickly, I stood up and grabbed my pajamas, slipping them on and opening the door…but there was no one outside in the hall.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it," I said, not knowing if she was there or not, but determined to make my trip out of bed worth it. "I'm trying to sleep and I don't need to do it with you all the time. The mark hasn't even flared up yet…which is weird, but obviously it's okay with it for once, I'm not complaining about it. So please, give me some space!"

I closed the door and turned around…to see Star smiling back at me, still completely nude.

"Star, space!" I yelped, the surprise making words harder than they should be.

"You want to go to space, I don't really think that's a good idea lover," she said, grinning cheekily.

"No, no, no. I need some space, understand. From you, as in, I need to sleep alone, not with you beside me."

"Yeah…but you don't see," she replied, pointing at my neck. "I'm not the one doing anything, it's your mark that's bothering you."

"It usually cripples me with pain, not with your heartbeat."

She smiled and seemed to almost blink her way to me, her face suddenly very close to mine as she reached out and touched my neck. Almost immediately I felt something…vanish, and with that she drew back and looked down at the floor, her hair covering her face.

"There, it shouldn't bother you now," she said quietly, rubbing the floor with her big toe.

"Why would you do that?" I asked cautiously.

"Because it was troubling you, and you want to sleep so I stopped it from _bothering_ you." She looked up and I took an unconscious step back at the sheer fury in her eyes. "After all, you don't want me near you, so I might as well take all of me away to satisfy you."

"Star I-"

"No, it's okay," she cut across, that anger still etched in her expression, even her smile was gone. "You want to sleep without me. So, I'm going to let you do just that." She stopped talking and I simply stared, unsure of what to do until she nodded her head towards my bed. "Go on then, sleep. I'll let myself out when you do."

Knowing that she wasn't going to move until I went to bed, I somewhat reluctantly climbed under my covers and looked at her, her expression still exactly the same, though her smile was pure ice, cold and unfeeling.

I turned around and tried to block out the feel of her in the room. It wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination, but without the noise of her heartbeat keeping me awake it became easier and time passed and I…

 **I dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding the hail of bullets headed my way as I ducked and blinked towards the shooter, his eyes wide and fearful as I thrust my hand into his chest and pulled out his heart.**

" _ **And woe to the malevolent, for they shall hear my call,"**_ **I hissed, crushing the heart in my hands and watching with a savage glee as the light went out in his eyes.** _ **"As the light fades and darkness claims their soul for slaughter."**_

" _ **How goes the hunt, my other?"**_

 **I turned to the shadowy figure beside me and smiled at her, genuine love pouring out of me for her to soak up.**

" _ **It goes well…though I sense a potential threat nearby."**_

" _ **Oh, and where do you sense this threat?"**_

" _ **From within my own mind,"**_ **I growled, turning to look into the eyes of a terrified young man.** _ **"You were never meant to see this, Marco. What silly game are you playing with Star now…oh, I see."**_

 **Quick as the wind, I thrust forward and picked up the human, a snarl etched across my face.**

" _ **Ungrateful child!"**_ **I snarled, pushing our faces close together.** _ **"She would break the world to keep you happy, and you throw her aside over morality! Over your pathetic sense of right and wrong with those whores! SHE LOVES YOU AND YOU TOSS HER TO THE WOLVES! YOU ABANDONED YOUR MATE!"**_

" _I didn't abandon her, I just needed some time alone!" he cried, eyes wide with fear._

" _ **TIME ALONE?!"**_ **I roared.** _ **"You would purposefully harm your mate for that?! YOU SICKEN ME!"**_

" _ **Stop,"**_ **said my other, hand rubbing my shoulder soothingly before she turned to look at him.** _ **"Marco, do you not realize what you're doing to Star by being alone, by SAYING you want to be alone? In Mewman terms, asking for space is the same as asking for a divorce, and the one asked always feels the brunt of that pain."**_

" _I just…she's so different now with that bloody mark," he said sadly, tears in his eyes. "What she did…it wasn't just who she did it too, it's the fact that she did it at all. What's her next type of punishment going to be, I don't know and it terrifies me."_

" _ **Whatever she does, try to remember that she's doing it all for you,"**_ **my other said, smiling at him before turning to look at me.** _ **"He won't remember this conversation, at least not for a while. But he will remember the emotion, so perhaps something terrifying? I believe that's what she was trying to go for."**_

" _ **Terrifying…I can do that," I said, narrowing my eyes at the human…before I raised my hand, sharpened my nails and thrust it straight into his throat-**_

…

"AHHH!" I screamed, I couldn't stop myself. Fear, paranoia, everything related to those horrible emotions filled me up until I couldn't take it anymore.

Out of instinct, I looked to the other side of my bed and saw…no one, Star wasn't there.

 _Where is she, where's Star gone, where…where…_

And then I remembered why she wasn't there beside me, why she wasn't rubbing my back and saying soothing words in my ear as she comforted me from another nightmare.

 _I told her I wanted to sleep without her, I needed some space._

The last thing I wanted, hell needed was space then. The bed felt cold without her, the room barren, myself…empty. But I couldn't just go to her room and apologize, I was in the right, I knew I was.

I was…I didn't need her…I didn't…

A brief touch against my mind was all the warning I got before my door opened, a tired Star walking in and looking at me emotionlessly, her eyes red and…

 _She's been crying._

"I felt your fear," she said, her voice lacking anything I could call a feeling.

"I…I just had a bad dream, that's all," I replied, not risking the chance of speaking any longer than that.

"I know. I just wanted to check on you." Her voice couldn't hide the _ache_ that time, even her eyes once cold had a hint of worry.

"I'm…okay."

She looked at me for a long time, eyes searching for something. "Do you need anything?"

 _You._

"N-No thank you," I said, shaking my head. "I'll be…fine."

A minute passed, then two, three, before finally she nodded slowly and made to turn around. "Very well, I…Goodnight Marco."

She was halfway out of the door when a horrible wave of fear flooded through me, a blurry image of a face, a face so familiar and yet too monstrous to figure out flashed before my eyes, a murderous hate filled stare boring into me, filling me up with dread.

"Marco?" Star stopped and looked back at me, eyes clearly showing her worry.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I said, almost shouting. "I'm fine, you can…can go now if you…"

…

 _Someone's breathing on the back of my neck._

"Well, if that's what you want," she said distantly, worry diminishing in a blink. She turned back to the door and moved two steps when-

" _ **All alone now..."**_ whispered a voice behind me.

I yelped and spun around, but nothing was there. And yet I could still feel whatever it was breathing, I could feel nails tracing my back as it whispered the same three words over and over.

Realizing that Star was still behind me, I turned around…but was only greeted with a cold stare. There was no emotion, no tenderness, no love, no worry. There was nothing to soothe my fearful mind, and I knew I only had myself to blame.

"Don't leave me."

The words left my mouth before I could stop them, fear driving them forwards at a speed I couldn't comprehend.

Star blinked at me in surprise, before her eyes narrowed and her mouth became a thin line.

"Why?" she asked coldly. "You wanted some space, remember?"

"I…I needed some…I wanted…"

She looked at me for a moment before shaking her head. "You don't get to treat me like that, Marco. You don't get to toss me aside and then call me back when it pleases you. Whores allow that, and I'm no whore."

I looked at her, shocked and took a moment to try and formulate some form of sentence, of plea, of something…

"Remember yesterday when you walked off and left me on that beach alone?" she said bitterly, scowling at me. "Bet you're feeling it now, and it doesn't feel so good does it? In fact, it makes you feel pretty fucking worthless. So do you know what, Marco. You can sort whatever's going on with you by yourself, since well, _you don't need me_ , you just need some alone time right?"

She turned and-

"I'm sorry."

Star stopped, hair obstructing her face from my view. "I beg your pardon?"

I swallowed and climbed out of bed, though not moving for fear of her leaving.

"I'm sorry, Star," I said, the words just flying out of me as desperation bade me to get her forgiveness. "I'm sorry for leaving you last night. I'm sorry for arguing about those stupid girls, and I'm sorry for abandoning you. I thought I wanted space, I didn't think it through…I'm sorry Star."

She stood there for what felt like an age, and I remained still as I could, waiting for something, for anything.

And then she turned to look at me, a small smile on her face.

"Apology accepted," she said quietly, eyes once apathetic now filled with tender emotion, with concern as she looked me up and down. "You're shaking…was it that bad?"

 _Shaking?_ I looked at my hands and realized that she was right, I was shaking.

"Yeah," I said truthfully, nodding. "It was…terrifying."

She frowned and closed the door, walking over to me, her hand touching my forehead softly as her frown deepened.

"You're a bit warm, Marco," she muttered, a look of tender concern meeting me as she looked into my eyes. "I didn't realize you had them this bad."

"I don't usually," I admitted quietly, looking down. "I haven't had a nightmare like that since…before we got together."

Star's smile widened a touch before she moved behind me and climbed into my bed, her hand loosely pulling me in with her and drawing me close, carefully placing my head upon her chest as she began to brush my hair soothingly with her fingers.

"Star?"

"Shhh, close your eyes," she whispered softly, the feel of her fingers so relaxing upon my head. "Go back to sleep love. No one will disturb you, I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you."

"I'll never do anything like that again," I whispered back, tears beginning to fall as I relished in what I'd thought to be gone. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Don't worry sweetie," she murmured, a light kiss against my mark causing a relaxing flood of relief to suddenly flow through me. "You won't do it again, you won't leave me, you've learned your lesson."

 _My…lesson?_

"Stop thinking about it, relax, close your eyes…and sleep."

…

…

…

"I love you."

 _ **And boom, there you go. Please do leave your thoughts and reviews, there will be shout outs in the next chapter for questions asked, and for those who've reviewed frequently.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well here we go again. I promised to do shout-outs to consistent reviewers, so let's do this thing.**_

 _ **Robertkellett – Although I've already replied to your review, I'll do a shorter answer for others to see here. No, Star's royalty won't ever play a part in their relationship. She was simply fed up with his stubbornness to let what she did go, and him walking away from her cemented the need to 'teach him a lesson'. One that hurt her to do so much.**_

 _ **Brave2000 – I need to point out here that although there seems to be a theme in this story that appears similar to my old work, it won't be the same thing. Star genuinely loves him, but the mark makes her (and any other Mewman with it) highly territorial and protective of her mate. Star will never try to trap Marco, it's against everything she was brought up to believe.**_

 _ **Lordcooki3 – You bet she will, Jackie's going to be that fly you can never quite swipe away.**_

 _ **Johana – Again, that side of her was caused by the mark, not her inherent personality. She loves Marco, but him demanding space from her set it off and hurt her badly. Which is why she tried to teach him a lesson by leaving him on his own and letting the mark punish him, so he could figure out that actually no, he can't just leave her like that without consequences.**_

 _ **The Book of Eli – Because of the mark, they're dependent on each other. Star has certainly gotten more possessive of Marco, but it swings in roundabouts. Marco is affected too, you just haven't seen it yet.**_

 _ **RobLebron – I love your reviews, so funny. Yes, the Marco buffet belongs to Star and only Star, but that doesn't stop people from trying to get a sample.**_

 _ **A**_ _ **madankus Mozart – Manipulative bitch, I suppose she came off that way. But think about it from her point of view. She has the mark as does Marco. So, when Marco demanded space from her, walked away from her, the mark for want of a better word, was damaged, as was Star in turn. So, she left him alone for his own mark to crack, and in turn for him to feel her pain. It wasn't a nice gesture from her, not in the slightest. But then, neither was Marco abandoning her. Try to remember that the both of them are teenagers prone to hormonal anger and angst, and thus terrible teenage decision making.**_

 _ **Now with that done, let's get on with the chapter.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Swings In Roundabouts**

 **Star POV**

It hurt.

A sense of familiarity washed over me as the thought hit me. But it was right, it hurt.

It hurt me so much to punish him like that, but I had no choice. Marco had walked away from me, from us for _space_. The moment he did so, I felt my heart shatter into pieces, an ache I hadn't truly felt before overcoming me as the door was shut and I was left alone.

It was like my soul had been torn in two, and all I could feel was despair. But despair soon turned into confusion, confusion into sadness, sadness into anger.

He had left me! Me!

Why, because I refused to turn those girls back. I told him that I couldn't, it was impossible at that point. But his anger remained and he'd turned around and left me, demanding space away from me!

As if my love was no longer enough to soothe his troubles away.

But then if that was the case and that was what he now thought, then so be it. I'd leave him to his _space_ , I'd let the mark punish him for abandoning me and when and ONLY when he understood what he had done was wrong would I step in and embrace him once more.

And it worked…all too well.

In my mind, I can see the way he shook as the nightmare, no doubt caused by the mark itself, punished him. I can see his eyes, so full of fear and desperation as he stood there waiting to see if his apology changed my mind on leaving him.

Of course, it did. I was never going to leave him in the first place. But if he could just see what he'd done, feel what I felt when he left me, then maybe he'd learn a lesson on hurting his mate. Maybe it'd take root so deeply that leaving me was as impossible for him to consider as it was for me leaving him.

And as he lay there in my arms, sleeping soundly against my chest, I couldn't help but smile bitterly at the success of my plan. For it worked alright…it worked…and I felt like a monster, the worst kind of monster.

 _Still, he's with me now. And he won't leave me again, so maybe that's enough…I won't ever have to hurt him like that again._

I snuggled closer against him, letting my legs intertwine with his as I basked in his warmth.

 _This is why I had to do it, for this. For him to stay, to want to stay, to know he has to stay…I want him in my arms forever, I want him to hold me as I hold him and show with but a glance that he loves me still._

I wished he would open his eyes and do so, but he was so tired…I could feel it. I could feel so more now, as if our bond had strengthened from our brief separation.

I wondered if…

Using every ounce of love I felt for Marco, I scrunched my eyes closed and thought about it, about it all, every last drop of adoration I had for the silly human.

And then it happened, a smile so wide, so happy slowly crept onto his face.

 _He can feel it. Our bond is getting stronger._

And that thought alone was enough for me to believe. To believe that I was not in fact a monster of the highest degree, but that maybe, just maybe I was right in doing what I did.

I slept with a smile that lasted for a long, long time, unaware in that moment that the mark on my breast and the one on his neck had become a touch bigger, more noticeable.

 **...**

This was just silly.

There we were, the both of us, sitting together in the cafeteria eating our lunch in peace. We were close to each other, shoulders touching as we munched on our respective meals.

It was so lovely…and then it was ruined when a loud whistle filled the air. The culprit was a gangly looking boy with a mop of unrulily black hair that covered one eye, a stupid grin on his face as he whistled once more.

The whistling itself was confusing, a tune I didn't recognize.

Marco however did, and his expression was getting stonier and stonier by the second.

"Hey, don't listen to him," I whispered softly, resting my hand on his leg and giving it a gently squeeze.

"I'm trying," Marco ground out, teeth bared. "But it's difficult when he's catcalling you."

"Catcalling?"

Marco frowned before looking at me. "Imagine a whistle that basically said, hey sexy look at me, that's what it is."

"Oh," I blinked for a moment before frowning and turning to look at the whistler. "Can you please stop that."

The boy smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe baby, am I driving you wild?" The other boys around him laughed, one clapping him on the back.

Smirking back, I winked at Marco subtly before turning to face him again. "Sorry, but no. I'm not interested in little boys, I have a _man_ to drive me wild _every night_."

The boy's expression twisted with ugliness, but before he could say anything his friends all burst out laughing, this time however they were laughing at him.

"Fucking owned mate."

"She got you Max."

The boy, apparently named Max, grinned half-heartedly and shrugged again, glancing at Marco with something akin to jealousy in his eyes.

"Whatever, I don't need some tramp anyway." The words were whispered so quietly I barely heard them.

They didn't bother me, it was just a little boy being pathetic.

Unfortunately…

Marco burst out of his seat and stormed over to him, the swiftness of it all catching me off guard as he grabbed Max's collar and pulled him close.

"Say that again _Max_ ," he growled quietly, a dangerous look in his eyes. "I fucking dare you."

A very faint flash of light drew my attention to his neck, the top part of his mark beginning to glow a deadly red.

"Oh shit," I whispered, quickly getting up and rushing over to him, placing my hand upon his shoulder. "Marco don't, he's not worth it,"

"No one insults you like that and gets away with it," he hissed, eyes focused on the increasingly nervous looking boy with hate.

Ignoring the impulse to let Marco tear the insignificant worm apart, I gently took Marco's arms and pulled him away from Max, before moving in front of him and blocking the line of sight. Almost immediately his eyes changed from hate to confusion as he looked into mine.

"Calm down," I said softly, trying with all I had to soothe him before the mark made him do something he'd regret. "Let the anger go, it's not worth it."

"Star?" My name left his lips like a breeze, his confused, vulnerable expression making me want to take him away and hide him from the world.

"There we go," I whispered, caressing his face. "He didn't hurt me, Marco. You don't need to hurt him, he doesn't matter in the slightest. He's insignificant."

It was working, the mark was beginning to fade back into its normal state. Marco's breathing was quietening down, becoming softer, easier as I saw the rage fade-

"Who are you calling insignificant, bitch?!"

But in a flash, it was back, the mark glowing so brightly I could see it through the material of his hoody.

"Marco, don't-" A firm hand moving me aside was all the warning I got before Marco dived upon the suddenly screeching boy, his fist punching him in the face over and over.

I needed to stop him, I had to stop Marco before he did something he couldn't take back.

But…I couldn't. All I could do was watch, my mark heating up pleasantly as I saw my mate defend my honour by beating the worm into a bloody pulp.

Suddenly, Marco stopped beating him and pulled back, ignoring the deadly silence that filled the room as he regarded the boy with a look of disdain. As for Max, his face was bleeding profusely, his nose set at an odd angle, his mouth open and missing a few teeth.

But I didn't care about him, I could only look at Marco and _breathe_ heavily. His eyes were narrowed, his fist bloody, a strong sense of anger and satisfaction radiating off of him in waves through our bond for me to feel.

 _I am so turned on right now._

"Does anybody else have something to say about my Star?" Marco asked, his eyes suddenly pinning me to the spot, a hunger, a possessive _need_ demanding that I sate him. And so I did, walking without thought to my mate and grabbing Max's collar before chucking the nearly unconscious boy away from him. I pushed my face into his neck and breathed him in, nuzzling his skin and leaving butterfly kisses upon it as I all but ground myself against him.

When nought but silence greeted us, he sneered at the lot of them before taking my head in his hands and wresting a forceful, but _fucking unbelievable_ kiss which I wholeheartedly returned with a savage glee.

THIS, this was what it meant to have the mark, to have a mate, to be a mate. Nobody could hurt us without consequence, nobody could taunt us without paying the price for their arrogance.

And nobody was ever going to wrest us apart, NOBODY!

"Fuck school," he growled in my ear, voice alone turning my legs to jelly. "Let's go to the most fucked up party we can find and dance the night away."

"Anything for you baby," I purred, a raw hunger for my mate driving me insane for more, to be closer, to be _more_.

Fiddling with my bag, I pulled out his scissors and cut a hole in the fabric of reality, before pulling away from Marco and grinning teasingly as I winked and let myself fall backwards through it.

Almost instantly my ears were greeted to a familiar noise, the vibrations matching the beat of my heart as I landed perfectly in the middle of every kind of species I knew of, and some I didn't. And they weren't just dancing either. I could see some snorting up various coloured powder, drinking from strange bottles, and some of them…well, some of them were on the floor, against the wall, hell some were even on the ceiling.

Doing what?

Well, fucking each other senseless of course.

Before I could admire the scenery any further, I felt _his_ arms spin me around and his lips were upon my own, that raw need for him filling my every feeling, my every thought as I took his hands and put them on my backside, moaning as he squeezed _hard_.

"Is this fucked up enough for you, babe?" I shouted in his ear, my voice barely carrying over the pulse pounding music.

Marco looked around and for a moment his confident gaze seemed to falter, and suddenly I felt a tug of confused fear tug at our bond. I don't know what made me do it, but before I could stop myself, I bit down on his neck hard, a low rumble escaping him as his hands squeezed my bum firmly.

The tug vanished, as did the flicker within his eyes.

Confidence, maybe even arrogance flowed back into him, and in turn me. We could take on the world and come back for more.

We could do anything we fucking liked, and nobody could stop us.

"Not yet baby," he growled against my ear, licking the lobe and biting down on it, a sharp pain forcing me to go limp against him as pleasure soon followed. "It's not nearly fucked up enough yet."

A single look was all it took to understand what he wanted, what WE needed. And so, I pulled out my wand and found the nastiest looking thing in the place to aim it at.

"Do it babe."

I fired a rainbow punch at it, and within mere seconds the place devolved even further into a full-on fight.

And I could feel that we felt the same in that moment, drunk on our bond as we were.

 _This is the way to live._

 _ **And boom, a little shorter than I'd have liked, but that'll do for now.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the way the mark works for Marco, it took me a little while to come up with a different way for him to react to it.**_

 _ **Stay snuggly :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**No shout outs this time, I want to get right on with the chapter. Though if any interesting questions come about, I'll make sure to answer them next chapter.**_

 _ **For now, here's a new important character to the story. I hope you like him, he's been an idea of mine for a little bit now. So here we go!**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Officer Red**

 **Star POV**

The fight still raged around us, spells flying from my wand in unison with Marco's kicks and punches. He was laughing, a true sense of joy and bloodlust exuding from him in waves.

The joy was pleasant to feel, it made me happy for him to be happy. But the bloodlust, that set my soul aflame. A need, a hunger for my mate driving me to keep fighting, to keep his lust for violence going as I drunk his raw emotions through our mark.

I was on a high and I never wanted to fall.

Suddenly, Marco snarled in pain as a large hand grabbed him by the throat, squeezing tightly as the other fist drew back to hit him. I saw this, saw the monster smirk and could feel only a blinding rage as I saw red.

"Get off him!" I roared, a blast of magic smashing the monster into the wall where it remained, unmoving. Another blast forced it through the wall into the other side, my wand smoking and unbearably hot to touch as I glared daggers at the hole.

"Nice one, Star!" Marco's voice was like a balm to my anger, soothing it instantly as I looked at his confident grin and returned one in kind. "Almost had me there, fucker."

"No one's going to hurt my mate with me around," I boasted, his confidence infectious.

"Is that so?" Marco quipped as he rubbed his throat, eyebrow raised with a smirk to compliment it.

"You better believe it." Catching him unaware, I grabbed his hoody and yanked him close, before forcing our lips together in a passionate dance.

"The things you do to me," he growled, chest rumbling against me as I pressed myself against him.

"You love it."

"I do."

"Show me."

He grinned and moved to kiss me, but before he could complete the motion a large flash of light filled the room and blinded me, my ears were ringing, pulse pounding within as I fell against Marco and pulled him onto the ground with me.

"This is the Envon Police, put your hands, claws, or whatever in the air and get on the ground!"

Blinking rapidly to clear my eyes, I saw a large hulking beast of a man standing at the entrance of the club. His skin was a dark red, horns atop his head and eyes that seemed to glow with anger.

"A Demon, where are we?" Marco's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and onto him, and in turn our mark. The high was gone, the confidence was there but almost muted when compared to before, even his arrogant smile was gone, nervousness replacing it.

"I…I don't know," I whispered, suddenly rather nervous as the Demon approached.

"You didn't have a location in mind when we got here?"

"I didn't really think, I just opened a portal and here we are," I defended, quietly worried as I felt a sliver of fear pulse through our bond. "But don't worry, I'm going to get us out of here. All we need to do is open a portal home and we'll be good."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, nodding.

Silently, I pulled out his scissors and slowly dragged a line through the veil between worlds…only for it shut the moment I finished.

"Oh no, it's not working," I moaned, worry creeping up on us both at the lackluster result.

"These guys must have ways to dampen it," Marco deduced, a calculating look on his face. "Like Saint Olga's did, remember."

"I'd rather never have to think about that place," I replied dryly, before taking his hand in mine and tensing my legs. "I think we're going to have to run, it's the only way for us to get out of range of whatever's stopping the scissors."

"Damn, running from the police. Mom and Dad are going to kill us if they find this out."

"Then let's keep it our little secret," I said, smiling softly. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Slowly, we crawled amongst the unconscious bodies around us until I judged us near enough to the door to make a run for it. The police Demon was looking behind the bar and scratching the stubble on his chin, but best of all he was a good distance away from us, and his back was more or less turned from where we needed to go.

 _Almost there, we can-_

"Did you know that my kind have a very strong sense of people," said a voice from behind us. Slowly, we turned to see the Demon staring at us not a few feet away, a smirk on his face. "We can sense many things. Lies, truth, asleep, awake, good, evil. But best of all in my opinion, we can sense power. And you two have it in droves."

"Uh…we can explain," Marco began, a trickle of sweat sliding down his face.

"Can you now, lad?" he asked, chuckling softly. "Word has it a fight broke out here, and while it's known to be a club of certain tastes and reputation, a fight on this scale is unheard of."

"We…don't know-" I began, only for a scoff to cut me off.

"Girl, were you not listening to me before, or are you simply forgetful?" the demon asked, red eyes boring into me. "My kind can sense lies as pitiful as that a mile off, so don't try it. I know you two started this, it's all over your faces, I don't even need to sense anything. The question is…what is the Princess of Mewni and her Human friend doing in the Underworld?"

 _He knows who I am…wait, UNDERWORLD?!_

"The Underworld?" I asked, aghast. When picking out a place for us to crash out, the capital world of all things demonic was certainly NOT on my list.

"Are you telling me you didn't know?" the demon asked, a genuine look of concern in his otherwise gruff expression.

"I…I just wanted to take us somewhere to have a bit fun," I explained feebly.

"And for some reason those scissors of yours took you here, interesting."

"It's okay Star," Marco said soothingly, rubbing the back of my hand. "It's just the Underworld, it can't be that bad, right?"

Guiltily, I looked at Marco and shook my head, unable to stop the fear from creeping through our bond.

"The living aren't supposed to ever come here," I said quietly, fiddling with his fingers nervously. "This club must be protected, if we'd gone outside then we would have…"

"Died," the Demon finished, a grim expression on his face. "The unnatural magic of the Underworld kills everything that isn't already undead or like myself, a Demon."

"Jesus Christ," Marco whispered, the reality of what could have happened sinking in fast.

"This world is not a place for kids, you especially Princess," the Demon scolded. "Do you have any idea how many people would take advantage of you being here. Your friend would be killed in a heartbeat just for being with you."

"Over my dead body!" I growled, mark hot as the possibility entered my thoughts.

The officer's eyes widened slightly as he stared at me, his frown becoming a look of interest.

"You're mated with this human," he deduced, eyes narrowing. "Damnit all, this makes this whole thing so much worse."

"What, how?" Marco asked, a calming hand upon my back soothing me.

"Because if certain people were to learn that the Princess is both mated and off the market, so to speak, then her and your value would be much higher."

"Wh…Oh."

"What does he mean, Star?" Marco asked.

"Demons…well, Tom told me that…"

"What she's trying to tell you, lad, is that some and by some, I mean a lot of my people find mated couples like yourselves…a delicacy."

"And by that you mean…"

"To put it blunt, lad. There's more than a few Demons who would love to pop that cherry of yours, hers too. After which they'd enslave you to them for eternity, eternity is a thing down here."

Marco's face was bright red and mine wasn't any better. But before we could say anything, the Demon Policeman sighed and rubbed his face gingerly.

"I really shouldn't let you go, you both caused some major damage here that my superiors are going to be right on my ass about…but the alternative isn't too pretty for you either. So, I'll let you both go with a warning. Do not come back here, or the next thing you'll be doing is hard time in Demoxtratoux."

 _The Underworld Prison…_

"We won't come back here intentionally, I swear," Marco promised, hand on his heart as he looked at the officer. "Right Star?"

"Right."

"Then go, and don't come back," he ordered, waving his hand in the air and muttering something, a faint red glow around his fingers. "Your scissors should work now, lad."

"Thanks," Marco said, turning…before looking back. "Um, what's your name, sir?"

The Demon grinned and shook his head. "You have a lot to learn about the Underworld, lad. We don't ever give our real names, or did you really think there was a Demon called Tom?"

Marco said nothing, his confused expression telling all.

"You can call me Officer Red, that'll do for now I suppose," Red said, a tiny smile on his face as he reached over and rubbed both of our heads. "Now go, and don't come back."

"Y-Yes sir, I mean, Officer Red." I pulled out Marco's scissors once more and cut a line through the veil, before taking Marco's hand and walking through it, leaving the Underworld behind us.

…

 **Red POV**

"Those kids," I muttered, looking down at the two different strands of hair I held. "Damn it all, I hope I'm wrong about this. Moon still hasn't forgiven me…"

Looking around at the state of the club, I shook my head and walked away, leaving the cleanup for the others to do. Once outside, I walked to the edge of the bubble encasing the building from the unnatural magics of my world, and let the two strands fall outside the barrier.

I waited…and waited…

"Fuck," I grumbled, looking at the _unchanged_ strands lying on the ground. "It's really happening isn't it. Damn it all, why now. Couldn't I retire first?"

How was supposed to explain this?

How?

How could I tell the Queen of Mewni that her own daughter was no longer just Mewman?

"Princess Star," I muttered, amused despite the severity of the situation. "All hail the Demon Queen and her not so human mate."

Sighing again, I walked away, thinking over and over just how I was going to sort this mess out.

"I have to tell Moon, damn it all."

 _ **And there we go, another shot chapter just to tide you hungry readers over.**_

 _ **I've had the concept of Officer Red in my mind for a while, now seemed perfect to introduce him a bit. He'll appear more as the story goes on, so if you liked him then you'll see more.**_

 _ **As for now, it's back to Earth for the couple. But not all is well…as you will see soon.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly :D**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**And here we go again, let's have some shout outs for the ones who reviewed my most recent chappy!**_

 _ **RobertKellet – Thank you for the praise of Officer Red, he's a character that'll reappear a few times in this story. As for your thoughts about Star and Marco turning into demons…hmm, how can I say this and not spoil it…hmm, how about this. It isn't the mark that's turning them, it's something else, can you figure it out?**_

 _ **RobLebron – Funny as always, my friend. Star is and shall always be, Marco's number one customer.**_

 _ **Lordcooki3 – Thank you, I hope to keep you enticed as the mystery and romance continues!**_

 _ **The Book of Eli – Not half, and not just Marco.**_

 _ **Sugar – I…translated what you said and got some garble in return. Sorry bud, maybe English next time if you can do that for me**_

 _ **Now enough of that, let's go.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Separation**

 **Star POV**

It'd been a couple of weeks since Marco and I returned from the Underworld. A couple of weeks that I can only describe as hell for the both of us.

Marco had been suspended from school as a result of him kicking the crap out of that boy, and because of my seeming willingness to encourage Marco's violent behavior, I'd received the same punishment.

The both of us were suspended from school for two weeks, and his parents were…unhappy to say the least. As I was under their roof and in their care, they'd taken the same punishment for Marco and used it on me. The both of us were separated from each other except for a one-hour break period in which we could see the other, a punishment worse than any I could have dreamed.

My wand had been confiscated and Marco's privileges, his phone, laptop and whatnot had been taken away. I'd tried to argue that we could be attacked by monsters, and thus the wand couldn't be taken away from me. But they'd refused my plea with a warning to tell my mother about what had occurred.

And since there was no way in hell I was ever going to face _that_ , I handed over my wand and had been magic free ever since.

But to honest, it was only a minor punishment for the both of us when compared to our separation from the other.

His parents were uncharacteristically strict about it all. Marco was taken with his Dad to work, while Mrs Diaz kept me busy with chores and whatnot. By the end of the day, the both of us were shaking and tired, our bodies reacting to our prolonged separation in a very nasty way.

We'd tried to tell them that we _needed_ to be with the other, that we _couldn't_ function without the other nearby. But they just laughed it off and called it young love, that we would simply have to go a bit without clinging to the other.

I wished we could have told them about our bond, our mark. But Marco was so scared that if they saw it and realized just how connected we truly were then they'd try to separate us permanently.

Maybe even decide that I couldn't be with their son anymore, that I had to go back to Mewni…

The thought filled me with dread, and so we stayed quiet and suffered in silence.

But as with all things, our efforts to stave off the effects, to resist the pull I felt to him, to go to him, to be with him, to _love_ him…

It couldn't last the two-week duration…and we tried, God we tried so hard…but in the end…

…

It was at four AM on a Thursday morning that I made my move, creeping silently out of my bed and out of my room dressed solely in my pajamas.

I…I couldn't stop myself. I knew that this could make it worse, could end up having me thrown back into Mewni where our separation would likely be permanent.

But I couldn't go another minute like this. One hour a day wasn't doing it anymore, it wasn't helping the strain, the headaches, the trembling, the…the pain.

Carefully, I crept down the hallway and opened his door quietly, before quickly entering and shutting it as slowly as I could behind me.

"You came…" I saw him straight away, saw the bags under his eyes, the pain within them and I couldn't…I couldn't…

"M-Marco," it left my lips as a whimper as I staggered over and collapsed against him, relishing in the feel of his warm body, his comfortable, familiar scent and…and… "Kiss me, please Marco. P-Please kiss me, I need it, I n-need you."

Unwilling to wait, I pressed myself against him and kissed him softly, the pain receding somewhat as our overly strained bond seemed to loosen, relax a touch as we touched.

"S-Star, I…I need more…I c-can't." He looked at me hopelessly, knowing the words but refusing to say them aloud.

"I know, I know baby, touch me, it's o-okay." Desperately, I pulled off my pajama top and took his hands, forcing him to touch me, to relish me, to know I belonged to him, as he belonged to me.

But it still wasn't enough, I could feel it, as if my soul was crying out for him, for me. It needed him to have more, for me to have more.

With trembling fingers, I reached out and took off his top before pressing myself against it, rubbing my body against his own, soaking up his warmth in a desperate attempt to force the hollowness, the cry for touch, to be touched away.

"God Star," he breathed the words out, eyes filled with pain and ache, a longing for me that I knew, I truly knew could never be quenched completely until we were together again. "Please Star…I need…"

"I know, but w-we can't…"

We looked at the other, my argument dying on my tongue in a moment before we wrenched off his pajama bottoms and my own. We laid there together, completely bare of any clothing as we pressed ourselves against the other.

We did nothing more, we didn't dare. But for that moment our bare nakedness was enough, for as long as we kept ourselves touching the other, holding the other…we were okay.

But a creaking noise upon the hall drove all feeling of safety away, the both of us holding our breath as it grew louder and louder and…passed right on by Marco's room, the noise changing as whoever it was walked down the stairs.

"It's Dad, we're starting at half five today," Marco whispered, a look in his eyes as he turned to stare at me, a look I knew, a look I didn't want to see, to understand, to _know_.

"I won't leave you," I whispered brokenly, tears beginning to pool in my eyes as he looked forlornly back at me.

"You have to," he replied, hands moving, leaving me. "If he finds you here, you might be sent back. And I can't…"

"I won't leave you!" I repeated, quietly yet filled with desperation. "Marco please, you don't want me to go, you don't want to tell me to go, you know you don't!"

"Don't do this to me, Star," he pleaded, eyes wet. "Don't say that to me, don't make me listen, don't make me agree."

"Why Marco?" I begged, tears trickling down my face as he refused me. "I know the consequences but I don't…I'm not strong enough, I need you _please_ …"

I could see him faltering, but my Marco was stronger than me. He always was.

"I need you too," he whimpered, sitting up abruptly as he held me to him, our heads pressing against the other. "God, I need you so much it hurts."

"Then let me stay with you," I pleaded, holding his face. "I could find my wand, your scissors are still in my bag, we could run away and be together forever."

"We can't just run away," he refused sadly, the common sense I couldn't have in that moment, he had it, he always had it. "I can't leave Mom and Dad, I just…I can't."

"I-I…I know," I admitted pitifully, my tears falling onto his cheeks. "I just can't do this anymore Marco. It's been twelve days and our hour a day together isn't doing it anymore, it just makes it worse."

"I know," he said, _ache_ so clear in his voice it hurt me to hear it. "But it's just a couple more days, Star. Just a couple more days and we'll be together as we were before. We've lasted this long, we can do two more days."

"Can we?" I asked quietly, hesitant to even contemplate his words. "I'm not so sure."

"We can do this, Star," he assured, voice and eyes telling me two different stories. "We…we have to."

"I don't want to," I refused, looking him right in the eyes, pleading silently.

"Star…"

A sudden noise forced us to shut up as it passed Marco's door, another door further down the hallway opening and then closing. Marco looked at his alarm and sighed miserably, the time of four fifty-eight AM glaring back at him.

"I have to get ready," he said unhappily, not looking at me for the briefest of seconds. "You have to go."

"No," I denied him, shaking my head as I desperately turned his to face me, his eyes refusing to allow me that comfort even as I did so. "Marco please, just a few more minutes. Just a few…a…look at me, Marco look at me."

He didn't, he even began to get out of bed. But I didn't, I couldn't let him leave me like that, without even looking at me. So, I too stood up and got in front him, blocking his way as I laid my hands upon his shoulders, trying and failing to catch his eyes.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Because if I do then I won't ever leave," he confessed, looking down at my feet unfocusedly. "We've had our fill of each other, it'll sustain us for now…it'll…"

"It'll do nothing," I implored brokenly, hands upon his face as I directed it to look up, though his eyes remained on the floor. "It'll carry us for an hour maybe, maybe a bit longer if we're fortunate. But it's been getting worse, and I can't go more than that without touching you…I need you, you need me and you know it. So please _look at me!_ "

Slowly, reluctantly, he raised his eyes and looked at mine…and then tears began to cascade down his face, and I felt it, I felt his pain through our damage bond and wept along with him.

"This isn't fair," I cried quietly, hands twitching as he forced himself to keep his own off me. "I want you so badly, I need you Marco."

"Star…please…"

With a supreme effort, I tore myself away from him and walked away, turning my back as I opened his door and slowly, forcefully left my mate alone, left him to his pain, to the hollowness within his heart that laid too in mine.

A shaky hand opened my door as I stepped inside and closed it behind me. An unsteady foot dragged me to my bed where I forced myself into it.

A lone tear became many as I held onto the bedposts, forcing myself to rebel against my instincts.

Forcing myself to stay as I felt my mate cry out for my touch, for my love.

We were separated for two weeks, but it felt like a lifetime.

And unknown to either of us, it was the beginning of it all. Unknown to either of us, his eyes so brown, my eyes so blue…

Became a black void for a whole minute that morning, as agony took root in our hearts.

 _ **Boom, another short chapter. But the big chapters are going to be the most important ones, the ones with twists and turns that shape this story into something more.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the agony**_

 _ **Stay snuggly :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay, no shout outs this time, let's some more interesting questions and you'll get a shout out next chapter. I've had a few days sick as a dog to think about this chapter, and now that I can type without needing to hug a toilet, here it is!**_

 _ **I know it's been a few chapters since Marco had a POV, but have patience. His time is coming soon**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Change**

 **Star POV**

It was like an explosion had occurred.

The house before me was almost completely destroyed, walls aflame and thick smoke rising from each lick of fire. I walked towards to it carefully, warily as I used my magic to put out the flames in front of me.

With a rapidly beating chest, I carried on walking, sifting through the flames for a reason I couldn't…I couldn't…

Without truly seeing the world before me, I had walked to my room, or what was left of it. The door was still there, closed and untouched by the flames. I reached for it slowly, with hesitation, as if I really didn't want to open it, I didn't…

But I did, and it opened, and I…felt my…I felt…

He was lying there untouched, still as a rock. His chest did not move, his eyes did not flutter, his body as a whole was still.

It took me a whole moment to realize that my mate was dead.

"Marco!" Desperately, I rushed over to my fallen love and fell to my knees, shaking the unmoving form of Marco Diaz but to no avail. "Oh my God, oh my God, Marco! Marco wake up, wake up!"

Tears began to fall as he refused my pleas and remained unmoving.

"This doesn't make any sense; how did this happen?!" I screamed, looking down at Marco with a mix of anger and despair within me. "Marco please!"

When he once again did nothing…nothing at all as the flames began to consume my room, I whimpered and pulled him close, resting his head against my chest as I began to rock him.

"The flames won't hurt you Marco," I promised, tears dripping onto his head. "They won't hurt you, they won't hurt you, they won't hurt you!"

" _ **But they will, eventually."**_

Looking up, I saw…a girl, no a Demon. She was purple with red hair and the blackest of black eyes I'd ever seen, there was nothing within them but void. She was wearing a dress…a familiar looking dress, so familiar…

"Who are you?" I asked, clutching Marco tighter as she walked closer. "Can you…can you help Marco?"

She smiled and shook her head, posture heavy, guilty even.

" _ **It's too late for him, for both of you,"**_ she said, smiling sadly. _**"And I'm sorry, I'm really very sorry. But it's all going to change for you two now."**_

"What are you talking about? Look it doesn't matter, can you help me get him out of here, the flames…they're going to hurt him."

" _ **They're as much a part of him as they are a part of you now,"**_ she said, looking at Marco with something akin to…affection? _**"I've tried to hold back, we both have. But your separation has broken the barrier, and we won't be restrained again."**_

"I don't know what you mean," I said, helplessly holding Marco close and tight as she got within touching distance.

" _ **You will soon,"**_ she said, a sad confidence to her tone. _**"We're going to change both your lives for the better. You'll get to be with your Marco forever. No rules, no school, no royalty to worry about. Just him and you doing whatever you want to do, doesn't that sound-"**_

"Wonderful," I whispered, joy filling me at her words. "It's all I want now. I don't want to be Queen, I just want to be with him." I looked down at Marco and leaned down…only for him to vanish like a puff of smoke.

I stood up and looked around desperately, shouting him name.

"Marco!"

" _ **I think it's time we became more acquainted with each other,"**_ the Demon said, her hand suddenly touching my forehead, a wide smile on her face as she leaned forward and kissed-

…

I awoke with a start, chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath.

 _What was that…wait, where's Marco. He was burning, he was-_

Frantically, I looked around my room and saw nobody but myself was there. With a start, I leapt out of my bed and rushed to my door, opening it and dashing down to his room where I opened his door and…and found him fast asleep in his own bed.

"Marco…you're okay," I whispered, walking over to him as I shut the door behind me quietly.

It was the last day of our separation, the last day we couldn't be near the over…and it was torture, pure agonizing torture to be away from my mate.

But he was here now…in front of me, sleeping so soundly.

"I love you so much," I whispered again, stroking his face as I sat down beside him. "I had a really nasty dream, Marco. There were flames, and a Demon girl, and you were…gone. But here you are safe and sound…with me."

Silently, I began to shake as sobs wracked my body. I tried with all I was to keep them quiet, I didn't want him to wake up, he couldn't wake up!

"This isn't fair," I cried, words barely leaving my mouth with a sound. "This is the last day…but I can't do it Marco. I need you, I need you with me, I need you to hold me and tell me that everything will be alright. Why couldn't we just have taken my wand and ran away, is this pain only for me, do you not feel what I feel too?"

Of course, he did, I saw it every day of our separation. I saw the pain, the need, the longing for his mate, for me.

Gently, I leaned down and laid my head against his chest, the warmth, the scent, the _feel_ of my mate, my Marco filling my soul with joy.

"This is all I want, Marco," I mumbled on chest, nuzzling him. "Just this, you and me. I don't want to be Queen, I just want to be your mate. To go off and have adventures, then come home in time for tea and snuggle with you at night. That's my dream, Marco…is it yours too? Can I make it yours?"

"It already is."

I pulled back sharply in surprise as he stirred beneath me, eyes opening and looking around before finding and locking onto my own, a sharp, wretched gasp from my beloved sending a wave of guilt crashing through me.

"Don't hurt him," I whimpered, trying with all I was to move away from him. "I should…never have come here, I'm so sorry…I'll just go, I'll leave and…let this day be done with and then we can…we can…"

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and grit my teeth in agony as the pain flared within me, exhaling noisily as I tried to fend it away. Marco was no better, I could see the pain in his eyes, the _ache_ within for me, for his mate to hold him, to love him.

"I…need…to…leave…you," I hissed through my teeth, struggling to stand as my mark began to burn horrendously. "I must…I…"

"Don't…must go…I can't…" The words left him as if coated with acid, pain filled each one that he forced out.

I looked at him, at his pain filled expression, at the way he tried to shuffle away from me, denying the temptation to rush forward and hold me, the same temptation I was denying too.

"I need you," I sobbed, a traitorous hand reaching out for him against my will as a breathy whisper forced itself from my lips. "I need my mate."

I clenched my stomach and gritted my teeth, but couldn't stop myself from talking, from saying the words I thought, felt within.

"I need…I need…Marco, let me touch… _don't_ let me touch you again. Please…I need…"

The image was pounding away at my mind with force. I could see it all, me rushing to Marco, holding him, loving him, letting our fractured bond repair in full as we kissed and loved and _bathed_ in the presence of each other.

But I couldn't, if we were caught then I'd be sent away for good…and that denial broke me in two.

Falling to the floor, I crawled towards the door, each movement like lead on my body, heavier and heavier with each moment that passed. And yet with all the strength I possessed, I made it to the door and shut it behind me, the pain of being physically near my mate lessening without him there for me to see…to touch.

I pulled myself onto my feet and staggered back to my room, just about managing to close it behind me before collapsing back onto the floor, shaking uncontrollably with pain and anger.

 _This isn't fair! Why do we have to go through with this? Why can't we just tell Marco's parents about our mark, about what it's doing to us being apart? They'd understand, they wouldn't leave us to this agony…would they?_

The last thought made me shiver, they wouldn't really leave us to suffer for what we did at school. They were too kind, too nice for that.

 _Right?_

I felt him through our fragile bond before the door even opened, surprise and despair both coursing through me as I forced myself to turn around.

"M-Marco…what…why?" Words were impossible to form, to say. The pain, the numbness, the ache were all too much.

"I…I'm sorry Star, I can't help it," he whimpered, clutching at his sides in obvious agony. "I'm trying to…trying to leave…you…but I…it won't let me…"

Slowly, he began to walk towards me, each step, each beat of our hearts matching the thrum of our connection to one another.

"Marco..." He was so close now, I could feel my legs working against my will, against the pain keeping me down on the ground as I stood up, arms shaking as I fought against the urge to embrace him.

He stopped abruptly not a breath away from my arms, tears trickling down his cheeks as he gasped and shivered, grasping his head and trying desperately to turn it away, for his eyes would not leave me.

And that was the moment it happened, when we both hit our lowest point.

I watched in amongst the agony and heartache as Marco's eyes twisted from a warm brown into the blackest of black, a void of nothing. I watched them widen in shock…and knew, felt it, had to be…

"S-Star…your eyes," he mumbled, pointing at me.

"You too," I whispered, the way we held ourselves almost comical if not for the sheer amount of pain we were in.

"What's…what's…I feel…"

Again, I watched as a purple hue seemed to crawl up his face, his hands, his feet. His entire body lost the brown complexion, replacing it with an almost alien darkness, a tint of purple I had never seen before.

Then his hair seemed to ripple in the air, a dark shade of red, crimson becoming its new colour. And out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed all those changes, exactly all of them, were happening to me. The purple crawled up my arm rapidly, a strand of blond hair rippled and became crimson.

We were changed…but I didn't feel any different.

" _ **Marco?"**_ My voice shocked me out of saying any more. My normal pitch was gone, replace by something deeper, more mature and almost sensual.

" _ **Star your voice,"**_ Marco's eyes widened as he covered his own mouth. Like mine his voice was different, deeper, a caress against my ears.

" _ **What's happening to us?"**_ I asked fearfully, looking at my new complexion with genuine terror.

" _ **I don't know, I don't…"**_

And then I felt it, felt all of it. The fear of being sent away, the fear of us being caught, the fear of knowing we WOULD be caught if I did what I was about to do…it all seemed to just not matter as much as holding him, and thinking about it then, I couldn't understand why I wasn't doing so already.

" _ **Marco,"**_ His name left me as a tender touch, a tone to touch his senses pleasantly. I looked at my mate and felt all the pain disappear regardless of his worry, his own pain still there as he'd yet to understand.

" _ **S-Star don't…we can't…"**_ He began to back away, but the pain within him made it a task far too arduous to accomplish. And so, before he could move more than two steps away from me, I glided across the floor and embraced him tightly, rubbing my face against his cheek affectionately before pulling back.

" _ **No more,"**_ I pleaded, the words soft yet firm, powerful as I felt tears begin to cascade down my face. _**"Marco, we can't do this anymore, I can't do this…I need you with me."**_ I raised my hand to his neck and touched his mark, wincing at the pain I felt bubbling within it.

" _ **I don't want you to go,"**_ he whispered, fear and desire both fighting for control, I could sense it.

" _ **I'm not going anywhere,"**_ I promised, holding his hands in my own.

" _ **But what if my parents make you, what if they…they try to separate us permanently?"**_

I shuddered at the thought, the image of my mother wresting me away from Marco forever was something that made me furious and terrified all at once.

" _ **You are the Queen to be after all,"**_ he continued, a faraway look on his face. _**"And I'm just…"**_

" _ **Marco stop,"**_ I cut across, finger on his lips as I smiled softly up at him. _**"It's not going to happen, and even if it does I'm not going anywhere."**_

" _ **Star…"**_

" _ **I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you,"**_ I vowed, leaning up and claiming his lips for myself, smiling into it as he returned it without hesitation.

And then something within twisted and it deepened, becoming lustful, filled with the urge to keep him there in my arms as we kissed and kissed and kissed. We stopped slowly, reluctantly, both panting and smiling at the other like idiots…but I didn't care, I just…didn't.

" _ **That was…worth everything,"**_ he said softly, our fractured bond practically singing with joy at our reunion. _**"I think I like whatever this is that's happened to us, I don't feel quite so…troubled anymore."**_

" _ **It is pretty awesome, isn't it,"**_ I giggled, looking at my purple hands with fascination. _**"So weird, we almost look like Demons, but we don't have any horns."**_

" _ **Officer Red didn't have any horns,"**_ Marco pointed out, a thoughtful expression on his face. _**"Maybe they don't all have them."**_

I blinked owlishly at him and looked at myself again, taking a chunk of my crimson hair and staring at it.

" _ **Are we Demons?"**_ I whispered. _**"I mean…I don't feel all that different, just better, happier."**_

" _ **Me too, I feel…better, so I don't know…maybe,"**_ he said, contemplating our situation. _**"Is it permanent though, that's the better question."**_

I looked at my phone-mirror and took in our respective reflections…and then I felt it, bubbling deep within me.

Anger…pure unadulterated anger.

" _ **Does it matter if it is, Marco?"**_

He looked at me sharply, eyebrow cocked as he crossed his arms. _**"What are you talking about, of course it does. We could be stuck like this forever."**_

His concerns were valid and on point, but as I realized the cause of my rage they all became meaningless.

" _ **Yeah, we might be, but I don't think it's a bad thing. Look at this,"**_ I pointed at our reflections, waiting patiently for him to understand, to take it in.

" _ **Star I don't understand what you're trying to…oh."**_ He looked at the phone-mirror and opened his mouth in surprise, a realization coming to him, washing over his expression.

" _ **You're getting it now?"**_

" _ **But…"**_

" _ **Marco, it's perfect,"**_ I encouraged, excitement evidently infectious as he seemed to bounce with me.

A sudden flicker of doubt came across his face, I could feel it through our bond.

" _ **But Mom and Dad, I can't just up and leave them."**_

Anger flared within me again at the mention of his parents, my own mother springing within my mind, her disapproving expression already scolding me for my actions.

" _ **Yes, you can,"**_ I urged, taking his face in my hands and kissing him briefly. _**"Don't you see, Marco. They did this to us, they put us through that pain and laughed about it. They would have sent me back to Mewni forever if they caught us that night. They don't deserve to be considered."**_

The urge to defend his parents fought against the logic of my argument. I could see him struggling, feel his indecision…and so I knew I had to convince him.

Slowly, I took his hands in mine and pulled him back to my bed, before quickly switching places and pushing him lightly on top of it. Before he could speak, I climbed atop him and laid my head beside his, lips a breath away from his ear as I began to stroke his chest softly.

" _ **Perhaps we should consider the alternatives,"**_ I whispered gently, my finger upon his lips as he began to open them. _**"We both stay here and your parents find us together. They call my mother, she comes and finds us both like this, and then separates us, blaming you, your parents, your world for twisting her daughter into a monster."**_

His eyes widened as he took my words in, his hand tightening around me as he pulled me close.

" _ **Or perhaps your parents find us and they blame me for turning you into a freak. Perhaps they call my mother and demand justice, perhaps the police get involved, and then a higher authority gets involved…and then everything breaks down and war is waged between my people and yours."**_

" _ **War,"**_ he whispered, not wanting to believe me…yet still believing. _**"Would it really come to that?"**_

" _ **It could,"**_ I nodded, leaning up and over him, looking down at his worried face tenderly. _ **it's just a possibility…that could be avoided for something far better if you agree with it."**_

…

" _ **We run away."**_

" _ **Yes,"**_ I said softly, a single finger tracing his chin gently. _**"We leave this place forever and don't ever come back. We run away from those who want to separate us, we run away from a world that would shun us for how we look, we run away from everything and start a new life…together."**_

I asked for this before, but would never have actually considered doing it, never. But now…it was simply too good an opportunity to pass up. Marco and I didn't look anything like ourselves anymore, so we wouldn't be recognized by anyone except perhaps those closest to us. We had to go, we had to…there was nothing but pain for us here.

The feeling coursing through me, feeding me confidence, allowing this choice to be good, feel good made the alternative of staying…so wrong.

" _ **What about money, or a place to stay, how would we live?"**_ The safe kid I knew and loved began to make an appearance, but he was silenced with a deep kiss, passion rushing through the both of us as we reveled in it.

" _ **We'll find a way, I can build rooms with my wand remember? A house shouldn't be too far a stretch."**_

He looked at me and slowly, a small smile appeared on his face.

" _ **Okay,"**_ he said quietly, confidence flowing through me to him, and back again. _**"This world doesn't do anything but hurt us now, let's leave it behind and start anew."**_

" _ **You mean it?"**_ I asked hopefully.

" _ **Yes,"**_ he nodded. _**"I didn't want to at first but…I think I understand it now, and you will always come before everyone else. So, if it helps us gain a new life away from everyone who wants to separate us, then I'll do it, I'll follow you into hell itself if need be."**_

" _ **Marco…"**_ I kissed him softly, leaning all over my mate as I reveled in his touch.

This was it for us, our defining moment. We were going to leave everything and everyone behind for good. And as we relaxed into the other's embrace, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was for the better.

" _ **Let's go find my wand."**_

 _ **And there's that, I hope you loved it as much as I did writing it.**_

 _ **Please do leave your questions and reviews for me to read and answer, they really do help the story along.**_

 _ **Cya, stay snuggly :D**_


	20. Authors Note - Sequel To Come

**Author's Note!**

Hey guys, it's been a while and I guess some of you are wondering when the next chapter is coming.

Well, to put it plainly, it's not.

Pedestal is officially complete, I've had a think about where I want the story to go and have decided what comes next is better off as a sequel as opposed to staying the same story.

Pedestal was a story originally about Marco finding out that Jackie wasn't for him, and through certain situations he ends up with Star. The demon transformation and blood moon weren't originally part of it, but became so as my imagination began to fill in gaps.

And so with that said, here's a tiny sneak peek into the future, the next story, the sequel.

 **Princess No More**

 **Synopsis – The pedestal crumbled and Marco fell into the arms of Star Butterfly, but with it came change. Marco and Star must find a way to live with their new demonic appearance, while battling against new urges and foes alike. All the while, the blood moon watches, waiting…**

Her eyes were glowing, the void swirling, lashing out with fury.

"Oh my God, Marco?" Jackie looked at me, eyes wide in horror. "What has she done to you…Come on, we can fix this, just come with-" She stopped talking, eyes focused on something behind me.

Air brushed against my neck, a familiar sense of belonging, of affection and safety caressing senses I didn't know I had.

"Well Marco, aren't you going to go with her?" Star asked teasingly, giggling as she wrapped her arms around me softly, the mark on my neck heating up quickly.

"Star…"

"Sorry _Jackie_ ," she purred, almost mockingly. "But you messed up, he knows what you are now. And now he's _mine…_ "

 _ **And that's all you're getting for now**_

 _ **Till next time!**_


End file.
